


Ride It Out

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1989 summer lovin', A lot at stake, AU, Alternate Universe, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, First love for her, Forbidden Romance, Interracial Relationship, Merle and Jacqui as teens, Merle is CRAZY for Jacqui - very romantic relationship, Merle is her first lover;), breaking rules, ge, trigger for racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: 17 year old Jacqui is looking for some freedom from her strict household in the summer of 1989. When she is allowed to take a summer job and stay home from an out of state family reunion with her older brother, she takes the chance to explore her hidden wild side and spend some time with her new co-worker;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrownFoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/gifts).



 

 

_**Ride It Out / Chapter One** _

_Gainesville, Georgia_

_**~ July 1989** _

The weather was already a sweltering 90 degrees, and Jacqui needed relief. Her last day of school had dragged on relentlessly. The dust in the air as she made her way home that day was leaving her eyes burning and her throat dry.

She'd have to be home in time to help her mother get things ready for an upcoming church function, much of her time was spent doing things for the church. Her father, Reginald Douglas, was the preacher of the 1st Baptist Church and he ran a tight ship in all senses.

She made her way down the road hoping and praying her mother had convinced her father to allow her to take the job at Lake Lanier. She had dropped off the resume on the off chance that they might call back. Everyone and their dog wanted to work at Lake Lanier in the summer, so she only remotely expected a callback. Her father had forbidden her from taking the job, but that was yesterday, and perhaps her mother had worked her magic by now.

She walked up to the door and found her little brother Lucas playing cars in the driveway.

"Did you finish your chores?" she asked.

"No."

"You know Dad will have your hide if you don't. Come on," she insisted, motioning for him to get inside the house.

Her mother, Julia, was polishing the silver and humming to herself as she came in and set down her school bag. The school year had just ended, and she was ready to start the summer off right, with some freedom.

Jacqui was going to be a senior in the coming year, and she wanted some independence, maybe even a boyfriend. All of these things were not easy to have with her father's rules and restrictions. He did it all out of love, and she knew that; it was much harder to debate him that way.

"Well?" she prompted her mother.

"Well?"

"Please, Mom. What did he say?"

Julia paused and smiled at her.

"There are rules about this, Jacqui."

"When aren't there," she sighed.

"Enough of that," her mother stated plainly.

"Sorry."

"It took me hours to convince him to let you take this job, and he's still worried about you being out there."

"But Theo works out there, and he can drive me and-"

"Hush up. If your older brother weren't working at the marina, you wouldn't be able to take the job at the Collegiate Grill. That's the only reason your father agreed."

"Why didn't he act this way when Theo wanted to work?"

"Honey, you're his only daughter, and he worries extra about you. You're getting to that age where things could change, and you have a bright future ahead of you."

"I'm not trying to mess up my own future, Mom."

"We know that, but you're a young woman, and sometimes things just happen. We don't want to see you messing up your life with boys or drugs or drinking."

"I won't."

Her mother walked toward her and took her face in her hands.

"We expect a lot from you, but that's only because we know how much you're capable of. Go practice your flute until supper."

"OK."

Jacqui walked to her bedroom and closed the door, suppressing a squeal of excitement until she was alone. She had her driver's license now, maybe her brother would even let her drive his car sometimes.

She tossed her school bag on her bed and did a happy dance.

Jacqui pulled out her flute and practiced for a while; she was an accomplished musician and played in public frequently with her best friend, Carol. It was expected that she'd be getting a scholarship to any school she wanted since her grades were impeccable as well.

She tidied her room then helped Lucas finish the chores he was dawdling with by the time her father got home.

"Hi, Daddy!" she grinned as he walked through the door.

"I take it your mother told you then," he smiled back, placing his briefcase at the door.

"I'm going to be very responsible, Dad. You don't have to worry, and Theo will be out there too."

"Don't let us down, Jacqui. We need you to keep your mind on your morals and remember that the Lord can see you even out at the lake."

She giggled and nodded her head.

"Of course. I'm only going to be serving food; nothing will happen."

"Famous last words of a teenager tasting new freedom," he groaned.

Theo came home from his job at the marina and Jacqui told him the great news. She would be catching a ride with him most days or taking the bus out to the lake; she was so giddy she could hardly sit still.

She made it through supper, helped clean up and did Bible study with Lucas before turning in for the evening.

"Goodnight all! I'm going to go read before bed."

"Goodnight," they all answered in unison.

Jacqui walked off to her room, changed into her flowery nightgown and grinned an evil grin. She pulled her dresser drawer all the way out to get to the Walkman hidden in the space below. She lay back on her bed and rewound the tape to the beginning. Her father didn't like modern music with questionable messages, so she kept it hidden to prevent it being seized.

The Walkman was a gift from Carol. The tape was a mixed one recorded onto a blank cassette, but it was a prized possession.

When it reached the beginning and clicked, she turned out the light and lay back down. Within a few seconds, it started, and she scrunched up her face in excitement. She wanted to sing along but just stuck to mouthing the words.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch** _

_**I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** _

_**I want to kiss you, but I want it too much** _

_**I want to taste you** _

_**but your lips are venomous poison** _

_**You're poison, running through my veins** _

_**You're poison** _

_**I don't want to break these chains** _

The summer was hers, and she was going to spread her wings and see what the new freedom could bring.

There was still so much she wanted to do with her life, things she wanted to experience. Jacqui felt guilt for what she wanted, the things that went against her faith, but it was hard to resist the urge to be like the other girls her age. She felt stifled by her life as the preacher's daughter and yet loved her father very much. Still, Jacqui felt driven by some dark thoughts of sin as well. The song continued, and she closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to places it shouldn't.

_**Your mouth, so hot** _

_**Your web, I'm caught** _

_**Your skin, so wet** _

_**Black lace, on sweat** _

_**I hear you calling, and it's needles and pins** _

_**I want to hurt you** _

_**just to hear you screaming my name** _

_**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin** _

_**I want to kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison** _


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Ride It Out / Chapter Two** _

Jacqui called and accepted the job first thing the next morning, and she was given shifts for a few evenings that week.

She couldn't wait to call and tell Carol the good news; it was all she could talk about for weeks and finally she'd gotten her way.

Carol attended the public high school, but they'd met through music lessons years before and were best friends ever since. Carol played classical piano, and they often played together at the senior's center, church or other events in the city.

"So it's the job at the Collegiate Grill?" Carol asked.

"Yep. A whole summer of freedom and making my own money, not to mention all the cute guys down at the lake," she added in a lower voice, looking around her to be sure she was alone.

"You'll be working with trouble himself," Carol laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Daryl's brother works there, and he's...let's just say your dad wouldn't like him."

“Daryl's brother? I didn't even know he had one.”

“Yep, he's a bit of a bad boy. Probably not mentioned at your church very often,” Carol laughed.

"Is he a criminal or something?" she asked, sounding more intrigued than worried.

"No, but he rides a motorcycle, he smokes, he drinks, he swears and tells filthy jokes...he's Merle Dixon."

"Merle?"

"Yeah, he just graduated from our school this year, and he's working out there until the end of summer. He's worked there all through high school but I never really noticed him cause he's always in the kitchen. Daryl says he's going into the army in the fall."

"It won't be a boring summer then," she grinned. "I start tonight. Will you be out at the lake later?"

"Yep. Daryl is taking me out tonight. Might do some skinny dipping in the lake," she giggled.

"Carol! You're terrible!" she squealed.

"Who's terrible?" her mother asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Nobody, Mom. I better go, Carol, but I'll see you later."

"You got it. See ya."

_**/** _

Jacqui missed seeing her father before work and went off with Theo in his car for her first shift. Her brother was leaving for college in the fall and was earning money for his new life as an engineering student.

"I still can't believe he's letting you work at the lake," he laughed, pulling out onto the road.

"Why not? I'm almost 18."

"He's so paranoid about your moral compass and virtue; I'm just surprised he's letting his princess out of his sight."

"He doesn't need to worry about my virtue, and what about yours?" she countered.

"I got no virtue left to lose," he cackled.

"Theodore!"

"You sound just like mom when you screech my name like that!" he teased.

"Shut up!"

He pulled up at the Collegiate Grill and dropped her off.

"You done at 11?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Me too. Everything closes around here at the same time, so I'll drive you home."

"Thanks. See you later."

She straightened her purse strap and her headband across her hair then took a deep breath before approaching the building. The little diner had been right next to Lake Lanier for as long as anyone could remember and getting to work there was a thrill for her.

She walked in and found the man she'd spoken to when she handed in her resume, to begin with.

"Hey there, Jacqui!" Dale called out to her.

"Hi, Sir. Is this OK?" she asked, referring to her black dress pants and white dress shirt.

"Didn't have to be so fancy but it'll do just fine."

He handed her a red apron and explained the relatively simple set-up: the cash register, the cleaning supplies, the general operation.

"I'm going to be leaving you here with Merle tonight cause I have to take the Misses to a crib tournament," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Can I handle this already?" she asked.

"It won't be busy tonight and Merle will help you out."

"OK."

"He won't be too much longer."

Jacqui smiled and tried to look confident in her abilities, but she was shaking inside.

She wiped the counters after looking at a cleaning list and then climbed up on a table to clean the front windows.

After 20 minutes a man came in, and she wondered when her co-worker would be arriving, silently praying this man wasn't ordering food.

"You open?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. What can I get for you?"

"Just a vanilla shake."

She nodded and got busy making it the way Dale had shown her.

Jacqui managed to make the milkshake but screwed up when putting the lid on the blender, spraying herself with milk and ice cream in the process.

"First day," she shrugged while handing the drink to the customer.

"You did great," he laughed, handing her the money.

She was in the process of getting him his change when the till wouldn't open, and she panicked.

"I'm sorry...just one moment..."

Dale had told her the register got stuck sometimes and this was a nightmare she didn't need.

The customer started to look around, and she felt her face begin to burn before him.

"Darn it!" she whined.

"I got it," a voice came from behind her.

A broad-shouldered young man touched her shoulder and moved her to the side as he hip-checked the till. He made the change for the customer and walked back to the kitchen from where he had presumably entered.

She waited until he showed his face again and smiled at him before offering her hand.

"Hi," she said cheerily, waiting for him to shake her hand. “You must be, Merle.”

He looked at her like she was insane but ran his hand over the ass of his jeans a few times and then took her hand.

Jacqui met a lot of people through the church as the daughter of the preacher and was always taught that you shake hands properly when meeting people. Dale had said that her politeness and handshaking had earned her the job, so she was sticking to it.

Merle's hands were big, rough and sweaty and she found the look on his face a little comical.

"I'm Jacqui," she began. "You're Daryl's brother?"

"You know Daryl?"

"My best friend Carol is seeing him."

"Oh. Cool. Uh...nice to meet you."

He nodded, and she saw just the hint of a smile as he turned to go back to the kitchen. She found him pretty average for being the 'bad boy' Carol described.

Jacqui had only been out with one boy, and he'd been a nice respectable guy from her church that her father liked. He refused to hold her hand in public and when he asked her out again she told him no, much to her father's disappointment. The goodnight kiss at the end of the date had made her feel absolutely nothing. Something told her Merle was nothing like the boy she'd been out with and that was of interest to her, right off the bat.

Out of nowhere, she heard music coming from the speakers, and she knew she'd love the job. Merle turned on her favorite radio station and started to sing along in the back.

Jacqui picked up the tasks easily; there wasn't much to it.

Throughout the evening she had a few questions, and she had to ask Merle where she could break a $50 bill. It went smoothly, and she found herself enjoying the fast pace. She took a short break when it died down around 9 pm and watched as Merle took a smoke break at the staff table with her. He was stood up and looking down at her as she sat at the little table with a glass of ice water.

"I haven't seen you around anywhere. Do you go to the religious school?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Should I watch my mouth around you?"

"No, not at all," she insisted. "Just be yourself."

"Cool, some Bible-thumpers get all jumpy if you crack a joke or swear."

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"You a senior?"

"This year I am, yes."

Merle took a long drag and leaned his head against the wall, staring at her until she felt a little uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just nice to be working with someone new, the last chick was useless."

Jacqui wasn't sure if he was complimenting her or not but just decided to roll with it.

"Was she really that useless?" she asked.

"Yep. She was always late, bitchy with customers, never cleaned anything and called her boyfriend every five minutes."

"I won't be doing any of that," she laughed, "and I don't have a boyfriend."

"No?" he asked.

"No."

"You into sweet religious boys?" he smirked.

"Actually no, I find them a little tedious."

"Interesting," he said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray and grinning at her.

A customer came in then, so they cut the break short, but she found him fascinating, to say the least. She didn't interact with people like him while attending a religious school; he was different.

Carol and Daryl stopped by toward the end of the shift, and she noted Carol's damp hair.

"Do a little swimming, did we?" she grinned when Carol came over to chat.

"It's excellent exercise."

"Uh huh."

Jacqui looked over at Merle and Daryl goofing around and laughing like hyenas; he was entirely different with his brother.

"Boys," Carol shrugged. "So do you like working with him?"

"I think he might take a bit of figuring out but it'll be OK."

Carol and Daryl took some food to go, and Merle went back to being a little quieter.

By the time the shift was over, and she was counting up her float, Merle was waiting for her at the counter.

"Just gotta wait for ya, cause I need to lock up."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's cool. The chick I'm seeing isn't off for another ten minutes."

Jacqui was a little surprised he had a girlfriend since he seemed so standoffish. He was very attractive, so it did make some sense, she just hadn't expected it. Surely he couldn't be the only cute guy at the lake, though. She was in search of her first decent kiss and hopefully more by the end of the summer. Going after a co-worker was probably a bad idea anyway, she told herself.

A girl tapped on the window as she was grabbing her purse and she called Merle from the back where he was grabbing his helmet.

"Merle, I think your girlfriend is here."

He came back to the front to let her out and locked the door behind them.

"See ya tomorrow night," he waved.

"Goodnight."

His girlfriend nodded to her, and she nodded back.

She had long dark hair and was tall and very slim. Jacqui didn't recognize her from anywhere, but maybe Carol would know who she was.

Merle got onto his motorcycle, just as Carol had mentioned, and the dark haired girl got on behind him.

“You got a ride?” Merle asked.

“Yes, he'll be right here. I'm good.”

She waited for her brother and watched as the girl held on around his waist and hunched herself up closer to his body. Her father would die if she rode on a motorcycle with a boy like that.

Theo finally arrived and let her crank up the music in his car until they got close to their street when it had to be turned right down.

"Do you think dad ever has any fun?" she asked, exhausted by the regiment.

"Nope. Not the kind of fun we'd like anyway. He thinks church is fun," he laughed. "How was your first night?"

"It was OK.”

She kept her cards close to her chest when she could or else her brother would only worry, like her father. Theo didn't need to know how disappointed she'd been to find out that Merle was taken. Jacqui was intent on finding some fun that summer, and she wasn't about to stop looking for it.

 

_**#################** _

_**I'm posting two chapters today because, why not? Lol** _

_**Next chapter Merle will not be taken anymore, at least not by the tall, dark haired girl;) He he he!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Three** _

"I don't like her coming home so late," Reginald complained as he poured his coffee the next morning.

Jacqui had expected this kind of complaint and decided to hide in her room while her mother fielded it for her.

"She came home with Theo, honey. She was safe. She says there's a boy working there too so she's not alone at night."

"I'm supposed to feel better that she's alone with a boy at night?" he argued.

"Jacqui is a smart girl, and you know that. I know you worry but have some faith in the job we did raising her."

"You're a wise woman, Julia," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I'm still going to worry, though."

"I know that. See you later, dear."

_**/** _

Jacqui took her younger brother to the local pool for a swim in the afternoon. Lucas was 12 but not a strong swimmer, and she was protective of him.

"Are you going to get a car with your work money?" Lucas asked.

"That's the plan. Wouldn't that be cool?" she grinned, slipping into the water.

She spent the next couple of hours goofing off and being a kid again with Lucas. The cool water was heaven in the high heat and seeing him run around laughing always made her happy.

She lay on a blanket in the hot sun afterward and enjoyed a slight breeze against her skin. She wondered what it was like to ride with a boy on a motorcycle, it was probably amazing.

_**/** _

"Julia? What about the family reunion this year?" Reginald asked, reworking appointments in his day calendar.

"What about it?"

"I know Theodore probably won't be coming but what do we do about Jacqui?"

"Ask her what she wants to do?" Julia suggested.

"It's two weeks, though, that's a long time for a girl her age to get into trouble," he sighed.

"I know you're worried, honey...but-"

"But what?"

"It's a little unfair for you to let Theodore do things and not her. She's actually more reliable and gets into less trouble than he does."

Reginald groaned, knowing his wife was right but it still felt wrong to have a 17, almost 18 year old, fending for herself for two weeks.

"I just need to think about it a little more, and I want to see how this job goes."

"OK, dear. Just remember to have some faith in her."

"I'm trying, but I'm her father, and it's not easy. She's special, Julia."

"I know, but we have to let her fly a little. She's going to be a woman very soon, in many ways she already is."

"Don't remind me," he pouted.

_**/** _

Over supper, her father grumbled a little more about her being out so late for work, but she stayed quiet and left with Theo at 3:45 for her shift.

At work, she chatted with her new boss who seemed like just the kind of boss anyone would want. He had a smile that was genuine, she could tell.

Dale sat at a table and worked on payroll and looked at his watch when 4:30 came and went.

"Where is that boy?" he sighed.

Jacqui shrugged and went about her cleaning.

At 4:45 Merle busted in the door and went straight to the back carrying his helmet and his leather jacket.

"He can be a little moody...he has some troubles at home," Dale explained.

"It's fine," Jacqui nodded.

Dale went to the back to have a word with him and around 5 pm he left for the evening.

"I'm leaving you here with Merle. Was everything OK last night?"

"It was fine. I love this job," she smiled.

"You're such a ray of sunshine, Jacqui. You might be just what that grump needs back there," he said, rolling his eyes.

The supper rush picked up, and she took orders as Merle knocked out the food without a word. She took to the job like she'd been there for years and was making excellent tips. Dale told her she was expected to give a 20% cut to Merle at the end of the week. She was happy to do that, but she found 20% a little unfair considering he was doing all the cooking.

When the rush died down, he came to the front counter to get a cold drink and Jacqui spotted his girlfriend outside with a group of her friends.

Merle looked up, and she knew instantly that whatever had him so angry had to do with her. They'd probably had some kind of fight before he came to work.

It was not her plan to get involved, she just wanted to do her job and avoid conflict. Besides, Merle didn't look like he wanted to chat about it.

One of the girls hanging out with his girlfriend came inside and asked for a milkshake and Merle disappeared into the back. Jacqui started to make it and could feel a funny tension in the air.

"Can you give this to Merle?" the girl asked her, handing over a folded piece of paper.

"OK."

"It's private so don't read it."

"I wasn't planning to," she replied.

"Thanks."

The girl took the milkshake and walked out to meet the group again, and Jacqui had a feeling that whatever was in the note would further piss him off.

She walked into the back after she saw them leave and found him having a smoke at the staff table.

"Merle?" she began, and when he looked at her, she could see he was upset.

"What?"

"I was told to give this to you."

He reached his hand out and took the note, reading it with his smoke hanging from his lips.

Jacqui felt compelled to stay, even though it would have made more sense to give him privacy.

"Guess I'm single now too," he muttered and crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the garbage bin.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sensing that he was hurt but trying to hide it like he didn't care.

"Fuck it...I got nothing keepin' me here now," he grumbled. "It's her loss."

He finished his smoke and went back to work.

She gave him space for the rest of the shift, but she felt awful for him. Nobody should be dumped with a letter in her opinion.

She cashed out her last table and then proceeded to count out her till as he lingered at the counter next to her.

"What's up with girls anyway?" Merle asked her suddenly.

Jacqui didn't know how to answer, but his eyes told her that he needed something to go on.

"Some girls are just stupid?" she answered with a half smile.

Merle erupted in laughter, startling her, but she couldn't help laughing too.

"You got that right, Jacqui Blue!" he chuckled. "Some girls are just stupid! I gotta get that put on a t-shirt."

Her face flushed at his reaction, she had barely seen him smile, and now he was busting up laughing. His laugh was loud and rough, but she loved the sound of it

"You ever heard that song?" he asked. He jumped a little from one subject to the next, and she didn't know what he meant for a second.

"What song?"

"Jackie Blue. Can't remember who the hell sings it, though, it's an older song."

"I've heard it," she nodded.

"You against nicknames?" he asked, nudging her shoulder as she counted.

"No. Do I have to think of one for you now?" she grinned.

He was probably the last person she should be flirting with, but she couldn't help it. Something in his blue eyes and something about his rough, deep voice compelled her.

"If ya want."

"I'll let you know when I do."

She finished up counting up the till and dropped the deposit through the slot in the safe.

"Ready?" he asked, standing at the door and holding it open for her.

Jacqui walked out into the night air and looked up at the big moon in the sky; it was brighter than usual.

He threw his leg over the seat of his bike and looked around the parking lot.

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"My brother is coming for me," she answered, but when she looked down at her watch she realized he was late. "He should be here by now."

"I'll wait a minute with you," he answered, pulling his smokes from his back pocket.

He lit one and offered her a drag.

"Oh no, I don't smoke."

"What do you do?"

"Pardon me?"

He chuckled at her, and she had a feeling he was trying to make her uneasy, teasing her.

"What do you do, Jacqui Blue?"

She started to play with her hair, as she always did when she got nervous.

"I go to school; I play the flute...I help at the church."

"Sounds fun," he grinned. "So you're a good girl?"

"Yes."

Merle had the devil's eyes as her father would say. Her father would call him a rebel who was up to no good and say he'd be answering to his maker in the end.

Merle finished his smoke and asked her what her plan was if her brother didn't show up.

"I could walk," she answered. "Maybe I could call a taxi?"

Jacqui began to dig in her purse for money and found a $5 bill.

"Nah! I'll take you home," he said, nodding to the seat behind him.

"I couldn't," she giggled.

"Why not? You never been on a bike?"

"No...my father would lose it."

Merle eyed her up and down and motioned for her to come closer. She was drawn to him by an unseen force and took a step in his direction.

"I'm not leaving you here in the dark alone, just hop on."

"I'm kinda scared," she admitted.

Merle got off the bike then, took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It's perfectly safe, and I think you're gonna like it," he smirked.

She didn't answer but felt mesmerized by his blue eyes staring deeply into her brown eyes. Jacqui just nodded.

He put his helmet on her head and tightened it under her chin.

She shook her hands nervously and when he got back on he looked back at her and held out his hand.

Jacqui took his hand, lifted her leg over the seat, and her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears.

"What about you?" she asked. "What if we crash?"

"Ladies first. I got a hard head anyways; I'll be fine," he chuckled.

He started the engine and revved it high and loud. Merle reached back and touched her calf, showing her where to rest her feet, and she could feel that touch all over her body. Her father would absolutely die if he saw this.

"I live on 300 block Archer Street, but you can't drop me off at my house, my dad would lose it if he knew I was doing this."

"What's the deal with your dad? Is he a cop or something?"

"He's a Baptist preacher," she answered.

"Heaven help me! The preacher's daughter!" he exclaimed. His hand had slid up to her knee, and she was burning sweetly inside as she looked up into his eyes.

Adrenaline flooded her body, and she didn't know where to hold on as he backed up.

"Hold on to me, girl," he said, reaching for her arm and pulling it around his body.

The vibration, the forbidden act, the feel of his cool leather jacket against her hand and the very sensation of her legs spread around his body...she was in a sweet hell.

Merle took it slow as he headed to the exit of the parking lot. Jacqui began making up the story she'd tell her parents when she got home, but she'd never be sorry that she was accepting this ride. Already it was the most thrilling moment of her young life.

He signaled his turn and looked back to give her one more instruction, yelling over the sound of the engine.

"Don't let me go and lean into the turns when I do!"

"OK!"

With that he was off, and she suppressed a squeal of giddy excitement as the speed climbed.

She pressed her knees tighter together against his outer thighs and held onto him with all her strength. It was terrifying and yet she never wanted to get off.

Merle took two tight corners and she leaned into it as he instructed her to but seeing the road coming closer to her face was scary, so she closed her eyes.

He took the highway back to town, and all she could see ahead were the lights of the city and the dark blue sky full of twinkling stars. The full moon hung over them, shining brilliant and gold in the sky like it was illuminating the way for them.

"You alright?" he yelled back to her.

"Yes...I'm good."

"Lemme get you a little not good then!" he hollered, and she frowned, wondering what that meant.

The speed shot up from the flow of traffic to warp speed, and she squealed at the top of her lungs and clung to him with a death grip.

"Merle!" she screamed, closing her eyes tight.

He let out a gravelly fit of laughter and took the speed down a little, allowing her to breathe again.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist that, honey!"

"You scared me to death, Merle!" she gasped.

"Was fun, though, right?"

"Yes!"

He pulled up at the end of her block and waited as she got off the bike behind him.

"My legs are shaking," she uttered, handing the helmet back to him.

"That was a jackass move, Jacqui, sorry."

"No...I liked it," she admitted, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Maybe you'll let me take you again sometime?" he asked, pulling the helmet on and readjusting the strap.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I like you back there all squealing and holding on for dear life," he chuckled.

"I'd love to," she smiled. "Again, I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

"It's nothing, in fact, you made me forget all about what's her face. Some girls are just stupid! That was priceless!"

She laughed and looked down the street to her house to make sure nobody was outside watching.

"Thanks for the ride. I think I thought of a nickname for you."

"Lay it on me," he chuckled.

"Evel Knievel."

Merle loved the sound of it, who didn't love Evel Knievel.

"I like it, Jacqui Blue," he winked.

She walked home on a cloud, replaying the speed and the lights racing past her like bolts of lightning.

Just as she got to the door, she saw her brother pull up in his car.

"Where the hell were you?" he barked.

"I was waiting for you, but you didn't show up!" she shot back.

"How did you get home?"

"A friend."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. You said you'd be there!"

"I got off work late, just wait next time."

"Don't mention this to Dad."

"Fine. Don't tell him I was late then."

"Deal."

Jacqui and Theo crept into the house, and both went off to their rooms dodging a 'talking to' from their father who was already sleeping. Their mother was still reading in the living room and nodded to them both with a look that said 'you're late, don't make a habit of this!'

Jacqui undressed and lay back on her bed with her secret Walkman and played some music as she relived the ride home with Merle.

_**You're running with me** _   
_**Don't touch the ground** _   
_**We're the restless hearted** _   
_**Not the chained and bound** _

_**The sky is burning** _   
_**A sea of flame** _   
_**Though your world is changing** _   
_**I will be the same** _

_**Slave to love, Oh** _   
_**Slave to love...** _

None of the 'nice' boys made her feel this way. Maybe it was a sin to feel this good or to think of the things she was, but she knew if Merle asked again that she'd go willingly.

 

**###################################**

**I had to get to this part today, I just had to:) Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy the summer lovin' to come:)**

**Teagan XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Ride It Out / Chapter 4** _

Jacqui had the next day off and almost wished she was working; she liked being around Merle, he was both funny and good-looking. Her mother woke her up early to help with a church function and she went along dutifully.

She served coffee, tea, and dainties at the church social all morning and smiled at everyone in her Sunday best like the good daughter she was, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Mom. Can I go to the lake this afternoon?"

"With who?" her mother asked.

"Carol and Daryl."

"I suppose."

"Why do you ask who I'm going with?"

"I'm just wondering about the crowd you're hanging out with."

"Carol's fine, Mom. She never gets into trouble."

"Alright then, honey. When do you get your first paycheck from your new job?"

"Not for two weeks but I'm so excited. I'm saving it up for a car."

"You kids and your cars," she sighed with a smile.

Her father came by the table and asked her a multitude of questions about her new job, but she kept any details involving Merle to a minimum even though he was digging for information about her co-worker.

"Who's this boy you're working with?"

"Just a boy. I don't know anything about him. He's really quiet and just keeps to the back."

"As long as he's nice to you," Reginald sighed.

"Of course. My boss is very nice as well," she added changing the subject. "It's a great job."

_**/** _

When she finally made it back to the house, she packed up her things to go swimming at the lake with Carol and Daryl. She had snuck one of Carol's bikinis into her school bag a while back, and she was going to bust it out today. Jacqui was feeling rebellious, and with the entire congregation at the church, she figured it was a good time to unveil it.

Daryl had a car, and she'd been given permission to go along with Carol and Daryl after her father interrogated him about his driving record.

"I won't be late, I promise," she yelled as she opened the door.

"OK but watch yourself out there."

Jacqui paused and looked at her mother.

"Mom? Am I really not supposed to have fun or be interested in boys?"

"Honey, you just need to be very careful. Sometimes boys your age aren't thinking about what's best for you."

"They can't all be like that, though. I want to have a boyfriend, Mom. All the other girl's do."

"Then you need to bring the boy over so your father and I can meet him, you know the rules."

"The boys dad would approve of aren't boys I want to see anyway," she sighed.

"What's wrong with nice boys?"

"Nothing, but the boys he approves of are so nice they're boring. Don't you understand, Mommy?" she whined.

Jacqui only brought out the word mommy when she was being especially whiny cause she knew her mom found it amusing.

"Don't you 'mommy' me," Julia chuckled, throwing a tea towel at her. "Just keep this clean!" she added, pointing to her nose.

"I'll try, Mommy."

Daryl pulled up with Carol next to him, and she jumped in the back of the car. Daryl waited until they got around the block to turn up the stereo, everyone knew the drill already.

"You ready to have some fun?" Daryl asked Jacqui, lighting a cigarette and passing it to Carol.

"Yep! When did you start smoking, Carol? Bad girl!"

"You should try being bad sometimes...unless you riding with Merle last night was your idea of bad," Carol grinned.

"He just gave me a ride," she shot back.

"I'll bet he did!" Daryl teased.

"Hey! Shut up!" Jacqui protested.

Jacqui wondered how they knew about it; the only explanation was that Merle had told Daryl about it.

Daryl and Carol laughed and parked up at the lakefront near the dock where everyone in town seemed to be escaping the heat. Daryl and Merle lived only a few blocks from the lake in an old house with their father.

She got out of the car and felt her nerves kick in as she began to peel off her clothes to reveal her borrowed bikini.

"Your dad would plotz if he saw you in that!" Carol giggled.

"Everyone at our church is at the social, so I'm gonna risk it. Does it look OK?" she asked, pushing her shorts down to reveal her shapely hips and legs.

"Hot damn!" Daryl moaned. "Where have you been hiding all those curves, girl?"

"Hey!" Carol grinned, "eyes over here, Mister."

Jacqui felt immediately self-conscious and grabbed for her t-shirt to cover up.

"Don't you dare," Carol shook her head. "You look amazing!"

She tossed her t-shirt onto the sand and walked slowly toward the lake to get in and hide her body under the water.

The water was cold, but it was just what the doctor ordered. Daryl and Carol drifted into their own 'couple bubble, ' and she lay on her back for a while just floating and watching the clouds moving above her.

"Hey there."

She opened her eyes, nd a face was above her, but she didn't recognize it.

"Uh...hello?"

"Hey, I'm Tyreese."

"Jacqui."

"How's it going? I noticed you're alone here."

"I'm with my friends," she clarified, pointing over to Daryl and Carol snuggling in the water.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, and she found it a little forward.

"Uh...not at the moment."

Maybe a revealing bathing suit was a bad idea after all.

Tyreese continued to flirt until she made a break for it to use the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a moment," she uttered.

She wasn't accustomed to men coming on so strongly, so she needed a moment to collect herself.

Jacqui stepped out of the water and into her sandals and shorts to make her way to the bathrooms.

Merle's bike caught her eye across the street, so she stopped in the road to look around for him. It was parked outside their workplace which was just down the road from the beach, and she wondered where he was.

"Hey there, Jacqui Blue."

She turned and from out of nowhere Merle was standing right before her with a grin so wide she felt embarrassed.

"What's a good girl like you doin' in a suit like that?"

"It's Carol's...I..."

"Looks good."

She looked down at her feet for a moment and bit her lip.

"Thanks."

"Not working tonight?"

"No. Tomorrow night."

"Me too. You just hanging out with Daryl and Carol then?"

"Yes. Do you swim?" she asked.

"Pfft! Nope. Not since I was a kid."

"That's a shame."

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"I have nobody to swim with, and that guy's coming on a little too strong over there," she said, nodding her head at Tyreese who was obviously waiting for her to return.

"Want me to run defense?" he smirked.

"Sure, but you don't swim."

"I could start."

"Do you have a change of clothes on you, like Superman?"

"I only live a few blocks away."

"That's right. I keep forgetting you live so close."

Merle said he'd be back in a minute and she went back into the water to chat with Carol.

"What's up with Merle?" Daryl asked.

"He's going home to get his trunks. He said he's coming in."

"Merle? He's deathly afraid of the water," Daryl laughed. "This is gonna be great!"

"Leave him alone," Carol reprimanded.

Merle wandered back to the beach 10 minutes later with nothing but a towel over his shoulders and a pair of Daryl's trunks. Jacqui couldn't stop her eyes wandering all over his body and even down to the bulge in the trunks. Surely that was a sin, but she didn't know how to resist it.  _Poison_  by Alice Cooper was playing in her foggy mind as she eyed him up and an intoxicated grin spread across her face.

"You can keep those now," Daryl shuddered, pointing to the trunks.

"I don't have any of my own," Merle argued.

"Yeah, cause you can't swim!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Merle growled, stepping into the water.

Jacqui winced at him wading into the cold water like he was setting foot on a foreign planet. It was strange to see the cocky, confident guy who rode a motorcycle tiptoeing like a toddler into the lake.

"You didn't have to," she said as he shivered his way under the water to his shoulders.

"I'm good...don't think my balls will ever drop again from this ice water...but I'm good."

Jacqui never heard men joke this way and hearing him say the word balls made her think of him naked even though she tried not to.

_**/** _

Tyreese tried to get her attention a few more times by splashing her and pulling her closer as Merle was talking to Daryl.

Merle was getting annoyed and decided to run a little tighter defense. He wasn't the jealous type, and Jacqui wasn't his girl, but he knew that she didn't want Tyreese's attention at the moment.

"Come here," he said, pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear. "You wanna get rid of him for good?"

"Yes," she grumbled, rolling her eyes, "but how?"

Merle knew he was pushing it but he couldn't resist trying it out with her, she had his full attention in that suit.

Jacqui felt his hand brush the bare skin of her waist under the water and the way she reacted had nothing to do with her mind and everything to do with her body. Her blood seemed to stop flowing and then reroute to her face and pelvis in a rush of fever. Just that one firm hand, resting an inch or so above her hip, had her hypnotized.

"You against kissin'?" he asked, his eyes drawing her in and not letting go...

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ride It Out - Chapter Five** _

Jacqui looked up at him, and he loved how her eyes grew wide at his question.

"I'm OK with kissing," she grinned.

"It'll get rid of him, guaranteed."

"OK," she smirked, biting her lower lip innocently.

Merle was becoming very taken with his new co-worker all of a sudden, and he was willing to use any excuse to get closer. It wasn't classy to use this other guy to be able to touch her, but he needed something.

He ducked down till they were eye level in the water and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jacqui shuddered a little as he came in closer.

"You alright?" he asked, with a little chuckle.

She was more shy than he expected, maybe she was even inexperienced. Being a preacher's daughter it was very likely that she'd never been with a man at all.

"I'm good," she answered, laying her arms over his shoulders and smiling back at him. She had big brown eyes that squinted up really cute when she smiled or laughed, and he liked that.

He held her close, and the water between them became warm from their body heat. He slowly buried his face in beside her neck to test the water and her hands came up to hold the back of his head. He smiled cause it seemed like she was really into it, she didn't mind him being close. When he looked up over her shoulder he noticed a few people were staring at them which he found strange; he wondered what they were gawking at; young couples got close in the lake all the time.

He pulled back and looked at her face; she was so pretty. Beads of water on her hair and skin were sparkling like diamonds, and he wanted to kiss her then so badly.

Tyreese was still nearby, but Merle figured he'd probably gotten the idea by then. Tyreese didn't matter anymore; it was just about her.

Jacqui's hands moved to the sides of his neck, and her expression became more serious. The world stopped.

"Jacqui."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

His hands moved down from the middle of her back to just above her bikini bottoms, and he eyed her lips hungrily.

It wound up being the best kiss of his life. Her lips were so soft, sweet and full. It was like in a dream, slow motion, and hyper-reality. Merle closed his eyes and turned his head to the side to extend it a little.

It didn't become an open mouthed kiss then, but he did take her lower lip between his and couldn't resist sucking it softly just before pulling back.

Her eyes were still closed for a moment until he touched her face and she looked at him. She'd never been kissed this way, and he could tell, there were likely quite a few things she'd never done.

She looked a little dazed for a second, and he knew he was in deep water falling for a preacher's daughter.

Someone on the beach was playing _California Dreamin'_ on the radio, and he knew he'd never forget the moment. Tyreese had long since moved on to the next girl, but Jacqui stayed in his arms.

The trees lining the edge of the water and the jagged rocks to the side of the beach looked private, so he walked over in that direction, pulling her with him.

"You OK?" he checked.

"I'm good," she grinned.

There was something there, and he wanted to see what it was. He wanted to get a proper read on her, and he needed her alone.

"Did you want to maybe go see a movie tonight or something?" he asked, already wanting to claim more of her time if he could.

"Sure," she smiled.

Merle had to know where he stood and how much mess he was about to make. There was a palpable sexual tension between them, and if he was being honest, he wanted to take her right then and there. She still had her arms around his neck and their bodies were pressed close together, making him think things he probably shouldn't. The animal in him wanted to tear off the bottom of her bikini and do her right there against the rocks but it was way off base to even think such a thing, and he knew it.

"Can I ask you something that ain't my business?"

He needed to know before he took this any further, not that it would likely stop him.

"Yes."

"Have you ever...been with a man before? Feel free to tell me to mind my own damn business, but I'm just curious."

She looked around at the crowd, then over where Daryl and Carol were playing kissy face, then back at him.

"You mean-"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"No."

He moved his face into her neck so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"I only kissed a boy once...is that bad?" she asked softly.

"No, Jacqui, it's fine. I just wanna be careful with you."

She smiled at him like she already trusted him completely and he liked that, although he didn't fully trust himself. He'd never known a girl quite this good; maybe he wasn't the guy for her.

She snuggled into him, and he couldn't resist the urge to lift her into his arms under the water. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her until she got the idea and opened her legs around him. It felt so right to him, and not just sexually. He wanted her close to his body, like a compulsion.

He could hear the song still playing on the sand, and he imagined having sex with Jacqui right there on the beach. There's no way he'd even think of trying anything like that anytime soon but he was a healthy 19-year-old with a high sex drive, he couldn't help the thoughts in his head. This innocent girl in such a sexy bathing suit with those dangerous curves was a contradiction in terms.

_**Stopped into a church I passed along the way.** _

_**Well, I got down on my knees, and I pretend to pray.** _

_**You know the preacher liked the cold;** _

_**He knows I'm gonna stay.** _

_**California dreamin' on such a winter's day.** _

_**All the leaves are brown, and the sky is gray.** _

_**I've been for a walk on a winter's day.** _

_**If I didn't tell her I could leave today;** _

_**California dreamin' on such a winter's day.** _

A girl that pure looking so damned impure was more than he could handle. To top it all off, she was everything he never dreamed of getting close to; she was intelligent, funny and kind.

To his delight, she took to the way he was holding her without being weirded out and even leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?" he asked, trying his best not to get hard and terrify her.

"Anything, I don't care. I just have to tell my parents I'm going with Carol."

"How come?"

"They don't let me date unless I bring the guy over so they can interrogate him for hours. I won't put you through that."

Jacqui had never been this close to a man, and she was dying inside so sweetly. She'd seen couples cuddle this way in the water before and always wondered what it would feel like. It felt incredible. Merle was big, strong and handsome and he was really into her, she could feel it.

She imagined the look on her father's face if he saw her now, her face pressed to a man's bare chest and legs wrapped around his waist under the water.

Merle was a year older and by the way he'd questioned her, she knew he'd been with other girls. It didn't really matter to her; his past was his own business. It almost made her hotter that he'd been there and done that.

He kept edging them further and further from the crowd until they were in a tiny nook of rocks, completely secluded from the view of everyone else.

His hands were holding her up under the backs of her thighs, and when he backed her against a large, smooth rock with the water neck high, she thought she'd die from desire.

She could feel the pressure of him against the ever rising heat between her legs and her breath was coming in and out slower.

"Is all this too fast?" he asked.

"No," she answered, shaking her head.

Merle dropped his forehead to her shoulder and looked down at her perfect body under the water as her fingertips drifted slowly down his back making him shiver.

"This feels so good," she whispered softly, and he loved the dreamy sound of her voice.

"I'd come and meet your family if you wanted me to. I know they probably wouldn't like me, but I'd do it if that's what you wanted."

Just the fact that he'd do it spurred her to do something that even she didn't see coming.

Jacqui pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hard as his hands tightened around her back, pulling her against him.

The forbidden, beautiful, burning feeling of being close to him was something she couldn't contain.

He touched her cheek and turned his head to the side; she could feel his mouth opening against her lips.

She assumed she should do the same and then her mouth was filled with his warm, wet tongue. He tasted of cigarettes, peppermint and carnal sin.

He was using the weight of his body against hers to keep her up and pressed to the cold rocks; it felt like fire. Jacqui kept her eyes closed and just guessed her way through it, moving her tongue slowly against his as he rolled his hips just a little into her making her mind go blank.

The hot sun on their heads and the cool water surrounding them...it was magical for Jacqui. Her first real kiss was so much more than she ever imagined, she could feel it all over her body and deep inside her heart.

It lingered and morphed a little into breathless panting mouths and grasping hands but eventually they both acknowledged that they had to slow down.

"Jesus Christ, Jacqui..." he whispered. "What are you doin' to me?"

Jacqui grinned, excited to have such power over him since he clearly had some over her as well.

He looked as wound up as she was and their eyes burned for each other, their faces only inches apart.

Blasphemy from his perfect mouth sounded so good to her, and she knew he would lead her down to the depths of sin because it felt like heaven.

_**###################** _

_**A long chapter for a kiss, I know. LOL** _

_**It was just really fun to write this beat by beat this way. You may find what happens between them to be fast and furious in terms of emotions and devotion to each other. I really wanted to try and capture the intense heat of young relationships. My first serious boyfriend was someone I fell HARD for, and it was similar to this. The feelings between younger couples can be so intense and even seem a little irrational at times, but I just thought it would be fun to try and write those intense feelings all the way through. They encounter some obstacles that make them even more closely bonded as we go and I was thinking it felt a little 'Westside Story' the way their circumstances trying to pull them apart but just make them more devoted. Their feelings are genuine, but it may read a little irrational at times, just wanted to explain where my head was at. Merle has never been with a girl he really cared for, and everything is brand new for Jacqui, so it's just very heated for them both. They are soul mates, so their first kisses had to be a whole chapter. lol;)** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ride it Out – Chapter Six** _

On the way back from the lake Carol sat in the back of the car with Jacqui going over every detail of what happened with Merle. Merle went back home to get showered and changed but said he couldn't wait to see her later.

Daryl was singing along to Motorhead at the top of his lungs, so Carol and Jacqui had ultimate privacy to discuss Merle.

"This is crazy," Carol began. "You really go all in when you pick a first boyfriend."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he is a little older than us, and according to Daryl he's pretty 'experienced,'" she grinned with wide eyes.

"How does Daryl know that? Do guys really talk about that stuff?"

"Daryl says he's heard moaning from his room more than once...a girl moaning."

"Jesus," Jacqui exclaimed.

"Apparently the boy knows what he's doing," Carol giggled.

"At least one of us does," Jacqui sighed. "Can this kind of thing work when he's so experienced, and I'm not?"

"Of course it can, Daryl's been with other girls, and it's not a problem so far."

Jacqui just smiled and mulled it over in her head.

Daryl turned and yelled over the music to ask Jacqui a question which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So you and Merle need the car tonight for the drive-in?"

"Yes, please."

"Cool."

Jacqui was dropped off and started thinking of how to get out of the house that evening.

Her brother was hanging out in the kitchen when she came in and looked at her funny; she felt so conspicuous after being with Merle.

Theo was leaving for college in the fall, so it was his last summer at home. Jacqui would miss him but they were still siblings, and that involved a certain amount of scrapping.

"What?" she demanded defensively as if her brother could just tell what she'd been doing that afternoon.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" he asked. Jacqui knew then that she must have imagined the weird look.

"Do you think they'd care if I went out tonight?" she asked.

"Quite the social butterfly lately."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Back at the church, I think they're staying into the evening."

"I'm going to a movie with Carol and Daryl tonight. They won't care, right?"

"Probably not, but call and let them know where you're going."

She sighed and knew he was right, so she picked up the phone and dialed the church.

"Daddy?" she said sweetly when her dad answered.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Can I go to a movie with Carol tonight?"

"When will you be home?" he asked.

"Midnight?"

"Not one minute past midnight," he warned.

"Of course. I'll be home on time, don't worry."

"Good girl. Tell Theodore that we'll be home by 8 pm, so he has to stay with Lucas."

"I will. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Angel."

Jacqui hated to lie to her father, but she couldn't see them approving of Merle, and she wanted a chance to see where it was going before bringing him over to meet them. Scaring away a guy she liked with a hundred questions from her parents over an awkward dinner just didn't feel like a good idea.

Jacqui took some time to hang out with Lucas as she got ready for her date and he watched her with interest.

"What movie are you seeing?" he asked, laying on her bed and flipping through a comic book.

"Not sure yet."

"You're like a grown up now."

"Not quite," she laughed, "but I'm getting there."

"If you get a car will you take me for a ride in it?" he asked.

Jacqui turned to look down at her kid brother and smiled; he was still so sweet, and she loved him like crazy.

"I'll take you anywhere you want. I promise."

"You're the best! Theo makes me do chores for him to take me places."

"You're my favorite brother, so you don't have to do anything," she grinned.

_**/** _

Her parents were still out when she went outside to wait for Merle. He said he'd be out front at 7 pm and he was right on time.

She wore her new black jeans and an emerald green silk dress shirt. With her gold hoops and crucifix to go along with it, she looked good, and she knew it.

She approached the car slowly, and he leaned across the seat to get the door for her.

"I woulda got out to open it for ya, but I'm hiding from your parents, right?" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that they're very strict and it's a lot of pressure for me," she explained.

"It's OK. You're probably not the first girl who had to lie about seeing me."

"So what's playing?" she asked, pulling the seatbelt across her body.

"Can you handle slasher films?" he winked.

In truth, she'd never seen one but didn't want to look like a child. Girls she knew often saw scary movies with their boyfriends, so she nodded like it was nothing.

"Sure!"

" _Jason takes Manhattan_ it is," he grinned, reaching his hand across to touch her leg just above the knee.

"I have to be home by midnight," she informed him.

"No problem, it starts in an hour so we can go grab a bite first."

"OK."

She looked over at him in his jeans and leather jacket and felt excited to be out on a proper date. He was a real man with a deep voice, chest hair, and a full sex drive; Merle was pure masculinity, and it made her nervous in a good way.

They stopped by the Collegiate Grill, where they could get free food from Dale who was a total pushover.

"Hey, kids!" he beamed when they walked in and took a seat. "What'll it be?"

They ordered fries and milkshakes and the cook who worked on Merle's night off took care of it. Dale was manning the front counter for the other server's night off.

They ate and watched the clock so they wouldn't miss the beginning of the movie and took the time to chat.

"So, what are your plans now that you've graduated? You mentioned the Army," she began, trying to learn more about him.

"Probably. It's the only way a guy like me can afford education. The only other option is going into the union my dad works for, and I don't want to work with him."

"What union is it?"

"The pipefitters. It pays OK, so it's an option, but me and the old man don't see eye to eye on anything."

"That's a shame. I love my dad."

"My dad is probably nothing like yours then. He can be really ignorant about stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's all backwards about women and politics and...pretty much everything. I get sick of listening to the prick, to be honest."

"He's sexist?"

"Yep. He figures women should keep to the house and stay pregnant and quiet. Like I said, who'd wanna work with that?"

"I can see what you mean."

"What about you? What are your big plans?"

"University first and then who knows. I'm thinking of going into music education."

"That's right; you play the flute, hey?"

"Ever since I was seven," she smiled.

"I bet you're really good then."

"Not bad. I'll play for you sometime."

"That'd be cool. I bet it would be all fancy classical shit I never heard of," he laughed.

"Not necessarily. Do you like The Moody Blues?"

"Yeah, can you play stuff like that?"

"Yep."

"Holy crap! I have to hear you do that!" he exclaimed.

She smiled at his excitement and couldn't wait to play for him. She'd learned 'Nights in White Satin' a year ago and still had it memorized.

They ate their food and talked about their plans and families a little. Merle and Daryl had a rough upbringing, but he seemed ambitious to join the army and pursue a career with them. Jacqui told him about Theo and Lucas and how attached she was to her younger brother especially.

"He's lucky to have you. I don't know how I woulda made it without Daryl. No matter how much shit we give each other, it's always been me and him against the world."

_**/** _

Merle drove silently down the grid road leading to the drive in and she watched him intently. Jacqui couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him since he'd kissed her. It felt like he'd ignited something inside her and she craved more.

He pulled up in the back row, and she grinned, knowing that it's where couples parked for privacy.

"I'm gonna run and get some smokes. Can I get you something?" he asked.

"Rootbeer?" she answered.

"You got it," he winked, leaning across the seat to kiss her cheek before getting out.

She felt the scruff of his facial hair on her cheek and had to take a deep breath to slow her heart; she felt heated already.

When he returned, he found the right station on the radio for the movie and lit a smoke.

Merle leaned back into the seat and looked over at her, holding his arm out to invite her closer.

Jacqui grinned and settled into the crook of his arm.

"You gonna get scared?" he teased.

"No way, I'm OK," she insisted prematurely.

Not even half way through the movie she was clinging to his body and had a handful of his t-shirt squeezed tightly in her clenched fist.

Her wide eyes were trying not to look at the screen but couldn't stop and when a jackass walked past the car and banged on the window to scare them she jumped clear out of her skin.

Jacqui was embarrassed to let out a blood-curdling scream, thinking for a split second that Jason himself was there to stab her into a bloody pulp.

Merle felt bad for taking her to a scary movie then, but she'd seemed like she could handle it.

"Look at me, you're OK," he insisted, turning her face from the screen and smiling at her.

"I'm so embarrassed," she groaned. "My parents don't let us watch anything like this. I just didn't want to look like a baby."

"Hey, it's alright...maybe we could focus on something else for a minute anyway," he grinned.

"Such as?" she asked eyeing his lips.

Merle leaned in and touched her face, eager to kiss her again, and she closed her eyes as he came closer.

He was getting hooked on her lips already. It was probably very wrong, but her innocence turned him on. The girls he'd been with always seemed so desensitized to sexual touching but Jacqui made simple kissing exciting for him cause he could feel how much it affected her.

She rested a hand on his chest, and he just enjoyed the softness of her lips and the way she was making him feel.

He wasn't thinking of the next step at all for once; he was just right there with her in the moment.

He didn't know kissing could feel intense like this and he liked it. If just kissing her felt this good then waiting for more would be worth it.

Jacqui surprised him by slipping her hand up the back of his shirt, and he moaned against her mouth, much to his own surprise.

She smiled against his lips and when he dared to touch the bare skin of her stomach she started to move in a way that showed him she liked it.

The temperature climbed, and he was wrapped up in her. Her little warm hand moved lower to the side of his waist, just above his belt but it paused there, and he had an idea where her line was.

He moved closer until she picked up what the plan was and lay back on the bench seat. Merle wasn't planning to go too far, but he wanted her under him so badly, even if just to kiss her.

He lay to her side, assuming she wouldn't want him between her legs so soon. His hand stayed on her waist, and she took a handful of his shirt again, clinging to him with just a hint of desperation.

Her tongue entered his mouth, and he reciprocated, she seemed to take to it quickly, and it surprised him.

She traced the lines of the muscles in his arms and chest, and he loved the feel of her hands on his body.

After a good few minutes, he couldn't bear the heat and allowed his hand to move down her thigh all the way to her knee.

The sound of the movie was getting annoying, and they weren't watching anyway, so he pushed a cassette into the stereo instead.

Jacqui was on fire; her entire body was in agony for more and when the stereo started playing the Alice Cooper song she knew she was being tested by the devil.

When her leg slipped off the edge of the bench seat, she didn't even flinch when his hand moved up her thigh. She wanted his touch, even if only through her clothes; it was so naughty, so evil, so damned good.

Finally, his hand made it to the top of her leg and stayed right there until it drove her crazy.

Jacqui lay her hand on top of his and moved it slowly between her legs where she needed the pressure.

She was breathing so hard and holding him close by the collar of his shirt now. The need inside her was running like a freight train, and she imagined him on top of her then, both of them naked and her submitting to him completely.

"Mmmm..." she moaned without meaning to.

Jacqui felt immediately self-conscious until he did the same and then she felt even hotter. The gravely sound of his moaning was intense.

His hands roamed from her thighs to her ass to her breasts and then back between her legs; she felt unhinged.

"You're so hot," she whined.

"Nope, this is all you, honey," he corrected.

_**/** _

Merle knew if he didn't slow it down then that it might go too far and she would probably regret it or get the idea that that's all he wanted.

He didn't do relationships so far in his life, but he knew that he wanted more than sex at a drive-in, that much he did know. There's no way she was ready for sex anyway. He was no dummy; that was off the table by a hundred miles.

He put on the brakes, so she wouldn't have to, and gradually they wound up just kissing and cuddling in the car again. He was throbbing and aching, but he wanted to see where this was going, he wanted to try doing it the right way for once. Merle never worried about hurting a girl until then, and he really didn't want to hurt her.

Jacqui was completely different, and he knew that this relationship was going to be like no other he'd ever experienced. She made him feel a hundred different emotions at once; no girl had ever done that to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ride It Out – Chapter Seven** _

Merle got Jacqui home by midnight and drove straight home to creep in under the radar of his father. Merle had a room now over the garage all to himself; he'd moved in a few weeks earlier after fixing it up enough that he could sleep there. It was filthy and unpleasant, but he needed to get away from Robert Dixon. Merle didn't want to be anywhere near his father if he could help it. They'd never see eye to eye and anything that really mattered in life.

Merle undressed slowly and imagined Jacqui doing the same. Never had a first date done this to him, he crashed on his bed and lay staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of the way she moaned against his neck and her breath coming in and out all nervous and shaky ran through his head. Merle had never experienced anything so sensual; it killed him inside a little to drive away from her at the end of the night.

He pulled the blanket up to his chin and rolled over to try and sleep but his mind wouldn't drift from the taste of her skin and the sound of her moaning. He gave into his still young man's libido and touched himself.

In no time he was thinking of stripping her naked and kissing her breasts. He could almost hear her whispering his name and him holding her tight against his mouth. His hand clutched his cock, and he closed his eyes to aide in the fantasy.

Somehow the waiting felt like a turn on, and he knew she was worth it.

_**/** _

The next morning, Merle went to get the oil in Daryl's car changed since he used the car as well and found a group of guys he'd gone to high school with staring at him. They were chatting amongst themselves and laughing occasionally like something was really funny. He recognized Gareth, Phillip, and Martin but the others were just random guys.

"What?" he demanded.

"We heard you had a new girlfriend," Gareth laughed.

"Yeah? What's so funny about that?" he answered, pulling his smokes out of his pocket.

"Heard you were making out with her at the lake for the whole world to see," another guy added.

"Don't think I'd call kissing making out, but yeah? Since when do you clowns care who I'm seeing?" he asked, rolling his eyes and wishing they'd just get to the point.

"Just didn't think you dated colored girls, that's all."

Merle froze, and in an instant he was livid. It hadn't even occurred to him that it would even matter to anyone. She was a beautiful girl, and he was just a lucky punk she'd agreed to go out with. Merle was not the type to sit and take jabs like this from a bunch of idiots.

"You guys better run along," he growled at them. "You'll be late for your fucking clan meeting. You know it's almost 1990, not 1790, right?"

"Why you so touchy, Merle? You don't have to be a prick about it."

"Fuck you," he huffed.

Merle didn't give a shit what they thought about it or his asshole father for that matter, although he never planned to talk to him about it. Robert Dixon didn't see interracial dating as a good thing, and like any asshole racist, Merle didn't value his opinion. Merle judged a man or woman on their character and nothing more.

Eventually, Gareth and his merry band of idiots wandered off but he couldn't help thinking that Jacqui might encounter this kind of nonsense too and that worried him.

He really liked Jacqui; he wasn't looking to bring her any trouble but if he had to fight for it, he would. Nobody was going to run his life for him or stop him being with someone as amazing as her.

_**/** _

Jacqui practiced her flute before work and sat on her bed with her eyes closed, her mind wandering to beautiful illicit places.

The sensation of his hands on her body had lingered since she'd gotten home the night before and a silly grin was almost impossible to wipe from her lips. She'd been unable to resist touching herself and replaying the scene over and over. He had made her so desperate that she couldn't sleep without relieving herself first.

A knock at her door startled her out of her stupor, and she lowered her flute.

"Yes?"

Her father peeked his head through the door and asked if she'd be coming to the family reunion that summer.

"I don't think I can get two weeks off work, Dad."

"I'm not so sure about leaving you and Theo, though. Teenagers alone for that long could be trouble."

"We're hardly delinquents, Dad," she laughed.

"I know, that's because we have rules around here. Can you stay out of mischief if we leave you two and just take Lucas with us? Your brother says he can't get the time off work either."

"We'll be fine, I promise."

"I hope so, honey. I can't help but worry about you," he sighed.

"I know that. I'm trying to be all the things you expect, but it's not always easy."

"We all fail, but we just need to seek strength in the Lord to stay on the right path."

Jacqui nodded but didn't know if she could dare ask the Lord to help her stop wanting Merle's body, or if she even wanted to. It felt good to be with him, and she didn't plan to stop.

She'd forgotten all about the family reunion until just that moment and was stunned that her father would let her stay home.

_**/** _

That night at work she arrived first as usual and chatted with Dale.

"So you and Merle are seeing each other?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes...I like him a lot."

"That's great! Not everyone in town understands that boy. Just cause he smokes and drinks and has a mouth like a sailor they think he's some kind of criminal. I'd trust him with the keys to my own house or car any day of the week. People make stupid assumptions, though."

"Very true. He's definitely not a criminal," she laughed.

Merle arrived not too long after and the evening shift began.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, looking over the counter to the kitchen where Merle was tying his apron around his waist.

"Pretty good except for one little thing."

"And what was that?" she asked.

Merle leaned over the counter and brought his face right up to hers.

"All I thought about all day long was kissin' you; it's distracting as all hell."

"Is that right?" she grinned as he kissed her slowly.

Having a boyfriend was so much more amazing than she even expected. It had been a status thing at first, all her friends had boyfriends, but now it was only that she liked Merle so much that it hurt. He made her feel like she could fly.

Merle came in close and pulled the strings of her apron around her back to tie them.

"Yeah...that's right. You're all stuck up in my head, Jacqui Blue."

He had a way with words that made her melt; it was going to be a summer to remember.

Work flowed as the rush built up and then gradually subsided, and they worked well as a team.

Merle waited until the dining room cleared before heading to the back for a smoke break.

Jacqui wiped the counter down and looked over her receipts to make sure the till was accurate when a group of boys walked in.

"Hey," she said cheerily. "What can I get you?"

The guys ordered and then asked where Merle was.

"He's just on a break. I'll get him for you," she smiled.

"You would know where he is I guess," Gareth snickered.

"Of course I would, he works here," she laughed.

"That ain't what I meant."

Jacqui could see something in their eyes, something unfriendly and cold.

"What did you mean?" she asked, but in the next moment, she was pulled back by Merle.

"I got this. Go in the back for a minute."

"Such a protective boyfriend," Martin laughed.

Jacqui was confused, she'd never even met any of these boys before.

"Merle?"

"Please, just wait for me in the back."

"Do as the master says," one of them laughed and then everything became a blur.

"Out! Get the fuck out! Now!" Merle hollered, leaping over the counter to grab the closest one by the back of his shirt.

Merle dragged the one he had a hold of to the door and pushed him out and told the rest of them to get lost and not come back.

"You can't ban us!" Gareth argued. "You don't run the place!"

"Come back here, and I'll break your fucking neck, got it?" he screamed before closing the door and walking past her to the back.

Out of nowhere their happy little bubble had changed, and ugliness was trying to get in, but she wasn't about to let it.

Jacqui walked to the back slowly, unsure of what to say to him.

"Merle?"

"I'm sorry about that, Jacqui. I didn't want you to hear any of that."

"There's no hiding from it, Merle."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that," he huffed, pacing the floor and smoking his cigarette.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she shrugged.

"Really? You don't deserve that bullshit, Jacqui."

"I know that, but I can't stop people being stupid. I can hold my head high and show them they won't take me down, though."

Merle loved her bravery so much in that moment. He realized that he'd probably just never been aware of this kind of thing cause he never had to be. Her world was different than his just because of who they were and his desire to shield her was ridiculous, she already knew this monster well. Still, he cared more about her than any other girl he'd ever known, and he wanted to protect her if he could.

He walked over to her and held her close.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know what it's like to have to deal with that shit."

She lay her hands on his back and took in the scent of him; she felt safe in his arms.

"Actually, I think people prejudge you too. Maybe you do know what it's like in a way."

"But I think I earned a little of that prejudice," he sighed.

"If we're going to be together, you need to know that not everyone will be OK with it," she sighed. "Can you deal with that?"

"Of course. I don't give a fuck what they say, Jacqui. I wanna be with you."

"This kind of thing can get bad, though, Merle. It may end up being something you don't want to have to deal with."

She wanted him to tell her it was OK and that none of it mattered and as it happened, that's exactly what he did.

"Jacqui...as long as you want this then I want it too. I've never been the type to care what outsiders think and I ain't starting now, not when it's this important."

"But what if it keeps happening?" she asked, looking up into his blue eyes for answers.

"Then we'll just ride it out together. We have the deck stacked against us in some ways, but they can't stop us being together if we want it enough."

Jacqui smiled finally, he was making her feel better about everything.

"You sound so sure about it, you have me convinced," she laughed.

"Good, I'll reel you back in any time you got doubts," he teased.

"I hope so," she whispered, pulling his mouth down to hers.

She couldn't help feeling that what they had was a little bit _'Westside Story'_ and therefore extra romantic. Anything trying to keep them apart seemed to be drawing them closer together, and she found the whole idea exciting. She'd never liked anyone the way she liked Merle and nobody was about to take that away.

After work that night Jacqui begged Theo to let her ride home with Merle and not to tell their father.

"Jacqui, you know the rules."

"Are you trying to tell me you follow all the rules?" she argued.

"It was one beer, and it was almost a year ago."

"If it doesn't matter anymore, I'll just tell dad then," she grinned.

"Fine, Jacqui. Just don't go getting yourself killed riding with him and meet me at the end of the block."

"Fine," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, Jacqui, anything happens to you and dad will have my head."

"It'll be fine. Relax."

Her brother didn't like it, but he let it go, and Jacqui sauntered back to Merle.

"Yes, I can take that ride after all," she grinned.

"Come on then," Merle winked.

Jacqui climbed on behind him and held on tight.

"Did I mention that my parents are leaving the state for a family reunion right away? They'll be gone for two weeks."

Jacqui wanted to slip it casually into conversation, but he reacted right away.

"For real? Does that mean I can see a little more of you?"

"Yep."

Merle started up the engine and held her hand against his stomach as he took off toward the highway.

Again the ride was exhilarating, and she clung to him feeling proud to be with him. If he was ready to stand strong against the ignorant people around them then so was she.

When he dropped her off at the end of the block he kissed her sweetly; she could tell he was savoring it, and it flattered her.

"Goodnight," she purred.

"Goodnight, Jacqui. See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Theo pulled up as soon as she let him go and she got in the car to make it look as if nothing was out of order.

Merle didn't like hiding anything from anyone; it wasn't his style. If she needed him to keep what they had a secret, then he was willing to, but it felt wrong to him. He wasn't some churchgoing, goody-goody but he'd never hurt her in a hundred years, and he figured that should be enough. He hoped they could tell everyone soon; he wanted everyone to know.

_**#####################** _

_**Racial prejudice isn't a predominant theme in this story. It's one of a few hurdles they need to overcome to be together. I tried to write this subject with as much sensitivity and understanding as I could. As a white woman, it's not something I have experienced personally, but I have seen this with friends growing up, and I despise racism on every level. I didn't want it to be sensationalized, so I tried not to go overboard with offensive slurs, etc. (Although any racial slur is, of course, unacceptable.) I hope the way I've written this isn't offensive to anyone. If there are any questions or comment, please forward them to my PM box:) I'd say this is the worst chapter for this subject and it's really only eluded to in subsequent chapters. I just wanted to establish that they face this as a couple.** _

_**Love, Teagan XOXO** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Eight** _

Theo walked in the front door with her and acted completely normal to help cover her tracks.

As teens in a strict home, they would cover for each other at times; there was constant negotiation.

Jacqui went off to her room and played through some plans in her head for when her parents left. Her brother would be scarce; she knew that much. When their parents left town and left him home in the past, she always had to hear about the shenanigans he'd gotten up to while he had the house to himself. It left her writhing in jealousy that he'd be able to stay out late and hang out with girls, she wanted that freedom too. This time they'd be leaving the state for two weeks, and she couldn't wait to really get a taste of the wild side. Theo had a group of friends who liked to party, and he'd be out late doing his own thing.

She took a quick shower and crawled into bed, thoughts of Merle and the fun they could have swirled in her head and a Cheshire cat's grin spread across her lips.

_**/** _

The next day, Carol turned up at her door, and they hung out in her room for the morning.

Jacqui's father was visiting at the local nursing home, and then he'd be making the rounds at the hospital. He was a devoted man of God who took his obligations to the community very seriously.

Jacqui was proud of her father, she admired him and wanted to make him proud, but another side of herself was calling her. She couldn't help wanting things she knew she shouldn't. He'd asked her to stay 'pure' until marriage, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Her brother had already been with a girl, but he hadn't told her much about it, or about the girl.

Carol wanted to hear all of the details of her relationship with Merle.

"There's not too much to tell yet, but I really like him, Carol."

"I think you two look really cute together. I gotta say I never would have seen you as a couple, but I think it's awesome."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why would you not see us as a couple?" Jacqui asked.

"He's kind of a bad boy, and you're not exactly the type to date much, never mind a guy who smokes and drinks and swears. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry. There were some guys at work last night giving Merle a hard time about dating a 'colored girl.' I guess I'm just defensive."

"You're kidding! What shitheads! What did Merle say?"

"He chased them off and gave them hell. I'll be honest; it was pretty sexy. He says he doesn't care what they say and that he wants to make it work."

Jacqui could feel her face flushing, and she loved the feeling. She always wanted to have these talks with another girl about boyfriends.

"Oh my god, Jacqui! That's so sweet. Daryl says Merle is walking around the house singing that song by INXS when he comes in the house for food. He still spends most of his time above the garage, though."

Carol rummaged through Jacqui's dresser drawer to find her gimp since her newest bracelet had broken. She tied the two best colors together and sat down on Jacqui's bed to start on it.

"Which song?" Jacqui asked.

"Never Tear Us Apart, I love that song," Carol squealed.

"Who doesn't? He's really quite nice; I can't figure out this bad boy image thing."

"People see a guy his age who doesn't conform or do as he's told and they assume the worst," Carol shrugged.

"I think you're exactly right about that. He's quite a gentleman actually, there's nothing 'bad' or pushy about him."

"That's good; I was kind of wondering about that side of things. If he isn't pushy with you then it should be fine," Carol nodded, laying back on her bed and working on the bracelet.

"He's...I don't even know how to put it. It feels like I was meant to be with him."

Carol squealed and nudged her with her foot from the other end of the bed.

"You're making me crazy here. So is he gonna be your first?" she asked, wide-eyed with teen enthusiasm.

Jacqui smiled and although she'd decided that it was very likely in her head it was still hard to say.

"I think so. Are you and Daryl being intimate?"

"Intimate? You're so polite about it, Jacqui. Not yet, but we've done pretty much everything else. Daryl has been with other girls though too."

"What have you done with him?" Jacqui asked, she wanted and needed all the details.

"We've made out pretty good. I...jerked him off and he went down on me once."

"Holy hell! Seriously?" Jacqui exclaimed.

"What? You thought we might have had sex for goodness sake!"

"I know, but that seems almost more intimate to me."

"I guess you're probably right. It doesn't get much more intimate than that," Carol laughed.

"What was it like?"

"Really weird...and then amazing," Carol grinned.

"Sounds terrifying...but also kind of awesome. Does that make sense?" Jacqui asked.

"Honey, it makes complete sense, and there's nothing quite as nerve-wracking, but when you are ready for that, it sounds like he'll be a good guy about it."

"I think so too; he says he doesn't mind waiting."

"That's what matters. I think Daryl is going to be my first and I'm pretty sure it's going to be soon."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, but I trust him."

Jacqui trusted Merle already; he'd given her no reason not to, and the attraction was undeniably strong. She had a feeling that when the time was right, she'd just know.

_**/** _

Merle had been up for a while before he noticed a new spider bite on his thigh and rolled his eyes at where he was stuck living. There was a room inside the house next to Daryl's that he could be sleeping in but he just couldn't bear it anymore. Daryl didn't seem to be as bothered by their father's words as he was.

"He's just an old coot, I don't take him seriously" he'd say.

Daryl could just block him out somehow, but Merle was tired of hearing it.

Robert would go on about politics, race, homosexuals and anything else under the sun that he couldn't get his tiny mind around. Merle had a gay friend in school named Aaron who was deeply insulted by his father once and never came back around; they always had to hang out at his house instead. The last thing he would risk was something similar happening with Jacqui.

Merle knew he could never bring Jacqui around his father and he was ashamed of that. He wished he could bring her over to a family dinner where his parents would tell her what a beautiful girl she was and how lucky he was to have her. He wanted to see a smile on Jacqui's face to be praised that way, but it would never happen with his father and their mother had disappeared years ago.

He put some cream on the red, stinging bite on his thigh and got dressed to go out; he didn't like to be in the house for long if he could help it.

It was a mystery to Merle, but he couldn't stop thinking of Jacqui. He'd never felt this way about any other girl and it baffled him. She didn't have to do or say anything special to make him feel excited to be around her.

He stopped by the pool hall just for somewhere to be and bumped into Daryl who hung out there a lot as well.

"Hey, stranger," Daryl hollered from a corner table where he was just practicing some trick shots.

Merle walked over and parked his butt on a stool as he lit a smoke.

"What's going on?" he asked, making conversation.

"Nothing, just gonna see Carol later. I had that girl, Katy, from last year hitting on me the other day and I didn't even blink...crazy huh?"

"Katy? You were hung up on her for months," Merle remembered.

"Yep! I didn't even care when it happened. I'm all stupid over Carol; it doesn't even faze me if another girl looks my way now."

"I hear ya," Merle nodded.

"You all bent outta shape over Jacqui already?" Daryl chuckled.

"I got it bad, man. Thought I was immune to this shit but...she's the only girl I ever think of now. Just wish I didn't have to hide it."

Merle sighed as Daryl racked up the balls and handed him a cue. Someone played The Four Tops on the jukebox and his mind froze as he listened to the words. Every single word made complete sense to him suddenly. He'd always liked the song, but he never understood it until that moment.

_**Some say it's a sign of weakness** _

_**For a man to beg** _

_**Then weak I'd rather be** _

_**If it means having you to keep** _

_**'Cause lately I've been losing sleep** _

_**Baby, I need your lovin'** _

_**Got to have all your lovin'** _

_**Baby, I need your lovin'** _

_**Got to have all your lovin'** _

"Why do you have to hide it? Merle?"

"Huh?"

"I said why do you have to hide it?" Daryl repeated.

"Her dad is really strict, but she loves him, so she doesn't want to break any rules. She says she doesn't want to bring me around for my own sake like he might ask me a bunch of questions or something."

"Well, that's nice of her," Daryl said, breaking up the balls on the table.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just hope she's not ashamed to bring me around...maybe if I change a little I-"

"You shouldn't change for anyone, Merle," Daryl interrupted. "I'm sure Jacqui doesn't want that. You're just being nuts," Daryl laughed.

Merle laughed along, but he still wondered if changing a little could make her life easier.

_**####################################** _

 

_**If you're too young to know what 'gimp' was then bless you:)** _

_**Gimp was something we used to make bracelets out of (long strings made of plastic and it came in a bunch of cool colours).** _

_**My older sister used to girl talk with her friends while making gimp bracelets on her bed. They may have called it something else in different places but that's what we called it in Regina, Saskatchewan. lol** _


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Ride It Out – Chapter Nine** _

 

That night at work Merle watched as Jacqui dropped a backpack on the back table in the staff area.

"Got homework in the summertime?" he chuckled.

"No, I had to get a part for my flute on the way to work, so I brought it in my backpack...I feel like a dork carrying an instrument case."

"Hey! If it slows down could you play it for me?" he asked.

Merle had never known anyone who could play an instrument, and he was intrigued.

"Sure, if you really want me too," she smiled.

Even her parents got bored of her constant playing at times; it was exciting to have an enthused audience.

"Hell yeah, I want to check out all my girl's talents," he grinned.

_**/** _

The evening sped by quickly, and they worked together seamlessly. They didn't have any more unsavory types in to bother them, so the rush went smoothly.

By the time Merle was collapsed in the back for his smoke break, he was eager to hear her play.

"Play me something, Jacqui, please," he whined, sounding childish on purpose.

She liked his playful side and couldn't resist giving him his way.

"Anything specific?" she grinned.

"I don't know the first or last thing about flute music so play anything you want," he chuckled.

"I hope I have time," she uttered, looking through to the front counter as she pulled out her flute.

"Hell! You gotta put it together every time?"

"Yep," she grinned.

She found his lack of knowledge on instruments really adorable.

Jacqui got her flute assembled and checked again that the front was clear before beginning.

 

Merle watched her intently, as she sat down on the ground, of all places. He felt a little lost watching her process for playing.

She leaned her weight on one hip and thigh and tucked both legs underneath to her right.

She raised the instrument to her lips and when she played it was like he couldn't breathe.

He recognized the song immediately, and it gave him the chills.

She played 'Killing Me Softly' by Roberta Flack. It wasn't something classical that he wouldn't recognize, it was something he'd heard on the radio a hundred times, and the lyrics flowed through his mind as she played.

 

_**I heard he sang a good song,** _

_**I heard he had a style** _

_**And so I came to see him,** _

_**To listen for a while** _

_**And there he was this young boy,** _

_**A stranger to my eyes** _

 

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers** _

_**Singing my life with his words** _

_**Killing me softly with his song** _

_**Killing me softly with his song** _

_**Telling my whole life with his words** _

_**Killing me softly with his song** _

 

She was, without question, the most incredible girl he'd ever known and the music she could make through her talent made him feel utterly unworthy and awestruck.

When she finally ended the song she casually smiled at him and began to disassemble her flute.

"You know that song, right?" she asked.

"Jacqui...that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard."

She paused for a moment and looked up from the ground into his eyes, and he knew right then and there that she owned him completely.

Merle came to kneel down next to her, and she looked beautifully confused.

"Merle?"

"Shhh..."

He kissed her slowly, passionately and with everything he had. She was it, and he had no questions about it. This was that thing people talked about that he didn't think existed, this was love.

He leaned down over her body and she sank back pulling him down to her.

Merle felt like he was home and somehow knew she'd be the woman he married. If there really was a God, his children would have her eyes and her smile.

He hadn't even made love to her yet, but he knew that if it happened that it would be special for once. It was supposed to be special, and he knew that, but it had never been before. He regretted that he hadn't waited for her.

_**/** _

On the way home that night he started to see what had to happen before they were doomed as a couple. He pulled up at the end of her street, and she got off the bike and looked up at him with her pretty eyes.

"What kind of man do your parents want for you, Jacqui?"

"What?" she asked, almost laughing at the question.

"I don't want you to have to hide me from them. I can be whatever you need. I can go to church and watch my mouth...I could give up smoking and drinking. Just tell me what I need to be for them to like me, and I'll do it for you."

Jacqui looked up at him, and her eyes said it all, it hurt her to hear this.

"Merle...I like you the way you are. I don't want you to change."

"But they won't like me this way; it's always going to be a conflict for you at home if I stay the same."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? Don't apologize for anything."

"No, Merle, I am sorry to ever make you feel you needed to change to be with me. That's not fair; I don't want you to be different."

"Then what do we do? We can't hide forever."

"If you come over, I want you to come as you are."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yes. Just as you are."

Jacqui kissed him then, and it was different, it was absolutely desperate.

She pulled his face close and took his tongue into her mouth, giving hers back eagerly.

He pulled her onto his bike again, and they kissed as long as they could get away with it. This was it. The whole thing had been real, right from the start, but now it was something more.

"I want you, Merle. Don't change at all, promise me."

"I would do it, though, honey."

She leaned into him and slid her hands down to his waist, urging him closer.

"Jacqui...you're so damn perfect...I want you so fuckin' bad."

Her blood boiled for him, and she ached for his touch. She knew that when her parents left she'd be taking it further, she needed him.

Tearing themselves away from each other in the middle of the street was physically painful, but they could only go so far while sitting astride a motorcycle.

Merle kissed her once more and figured he'd take her at her word that he was OK the way he was. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he'd get more time with her very soon.

"I'm gonna wait right here until you get inside."

She smiled at his protective nature, and he could tell she liked it. Jacqui turned to walk down the road, but he had an idea come to him from nowhere very suddenly.

"Wait...could you call me sometime?" he asked, desperate to maintain any contact he could get.

"Give me your number, and I'll call you tonight, I have a phone in my room."

"Serious?" he grinned.

"Yeah," she nodded, biting her bottom lip.

He dug around in the bag attached to his bike and found a pen to scribble his number on the palm of her hand.

"Call me in 15 minutes?" he asked.

"I will."

"Maybe I can tell you a bedtime story," he grinned.

"You'll be my downfall, Merle Dixon."

"Then I'll fall right down with you, Jacqui Blue."

 

_**######################** _

_**This chapter should come with a fluff warning, hey? LOL I liked the role reversal with this song. In the song, it's a girl who is mesmerized by a guy playing music, but in this, it's Merle who is completely mesmerized by Jacqui playing, she's killing him softly instead;) He he he! I'm SO in love with Jacquerle.....sigh!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ride It Out / Chapter 10** _

 

Merle got home and sat up in the room above the garage, checking the phone line to make sure it worked the second he arrived.

He waited by the phone in the dank, miserable room until the phone rang and he grabbed it on the very first ring.

“Hello?” he whispered, although it didn't even matter on his end of the line. Merle was alone in his garage room; she was the one with her parents in the house.

“Merle.”

“Yeah. Hey!”

“I miss you already.”

“I miss you all the time now when you aren't with me. I'm still thinking about you playing the flute tonight, that messed with my head, I swear,” he grinned, laying back on his bed to get more comfortable. 

In all actuality, his bed was a box spring and a mattress on the floor of a tiny room above a garage, but it still felt better than being near his dad.

“So you liked it?” she asked, and he could tell she was trying to keep her voice down.

“Jacqui, it was incredible. I couldn't even breathe while you played.”

She giggled softly, and it sounded so sweet to him.

“I want you here with me, is that terrible?” he asked.

“No, I wish I was there too.”

“I know I'd probably want things from you that I can't have, but I'd be happy just to hold you and kiss you.”

“You're killing me, Merle.”

“Sorry,” he laughed.

“Don't ever be sorry, you're killing me in such a good way...I want you to be my first.”

It just slipped out, and she waited with her heart in her throat for a response.

Merle couldn't think of anything good to say, nothing could sound appropriate at that moment.

“Merle?”

“Sorry, my mind blanked there for a second.”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No! I want that too, but I'm afraid of pushing you.”

“I know you've been with other girls.”

“I wish I hadn't now, they weren't like you.”

“Merle, it doesn't matter.”

“No?”

“It doesn't matter at all. You still have a heart, right? That doesn't change just cause you've been with other people,” she laughed.

Merle loved the way her mind worked, she was sincere and intelligent.

“I still have a heart, Jacqui, and it's yours if you want it.”

“I'll take it,” she whispered.

“When do your parents leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Heaven help me,” he sighed. “You wanna go to a movie or something? I'd invite you to my place, but it's a fucking dump.”

“I don't care what we do, I just want to see you. Maybe you could come over to my place when Theo goes out.”

“Sounds good to me, I'm glad your brother will be there to look out for you. I'd worry about you sleeping in your house alone.” 

“You're so protective,” she said, loving that he was.

“You're my girl, Jacqui, I can't help worrying about you.”

He told her she wasn't about to shake him and she couldn't get enough of the way he poured compliments all over her.

“We don't even work tomorrow, it's perfect,” he said, sounding excited.

“Perfect,” she agreed.

“You got me hooked on you, honey,” he confessed.

“You don't know how crazy you're making me, Merle.”

They wrapped up the conversation after another half hour, and she told him she'd call when her parents had gone the next day.

_**/** _

The next morning Jacqui went shopping with her mother for groceries, and she knew she'd miss them like crazy. As much as she wanted to be with Merle freely, she was also a family girl.

“So what's new in your world?” her mother asked as they walked the isles of the store.

“Just work...you know.”

“Jacqui, I know that look in your eyes. Who's the boy?”

Jacqui was not stepping into this trap before she was about to be free for two weeks. She wanted to tell her mother everything, but there's no way that she could.

“Just a boy I have a crush on, that's all.”

“Who?”

“Jacob Morrison.”

Jacob was a boy she knew her parents liked at church, a very sweet boy but not one she was interested in.

“Oh, he's really nice! You'd make a lovely couple.”

“Yeah...we'll see. I'm still thinking about it.”

“Happy to hear it, honey,” her mother beamed, picking through a bin of apples for the best ones.

Jacqui felt lower than dirt; she didn't like lying but in a way it seemed like they were making it necessary. Merle was a good person, but she didn't know if they'd see it that way. Could they see past his exterior to the man that she saw? It was too much to risk, she didn't want to be told that she couldn't see him while they were gone, she needed this time to get closer to him.

She'd be turning 18 on August 1st, maybe that would afford her more rights over her own life...but she doubted it.

They drove home and unpacked all the groceries as her father packed up the car.

“I still don't know about this,” her father mused. “It's just a summer job, Jacqui. Couldn't you find another when you get back?”

“I made a commitment, Dad. I want to honor that.”

“I suppose so. Please don't get into trouble and if you need anything you have the entire congregation in town to turn to, remember that.”

“I know, Dad. We'll be okay, I promise.”

“I love you, Jacqui.”

That was the part that killed her.

“I love you too, Dad.”

Her father shook Theodore's hand, and she took some time with Lucas before they left.

“Aren't you scared to be home without Mom and Dad?”

“No, Lucas. I'm not even afraid of the dark anymore...I know you are, though,” she smiled. “That's why I gave you my old Lite-Brite that you plug in every night.”

“You know about that?” he asked, looking embarrassed.

“I used to be scared too. You'll grow out of it in no time...I'll miss you,” she smiled, hugging him tight.

“Me too, Jacqui. I can't wait till you get a car, though.”

“Yep! Me and you are gonna go cruisin', little brother,” she grinned.

When her family finally did leave, it was only 10 minutes until Theo was out the door.

“Bye, Sis!”

“That's it? You're just taking off?”

Theo stopped in the doorway and smiled at her.

“I'll be at Rick's place, you know the number right?”

“Yes.”

“I'm presuming you'll be with Merle?”

“Yes.”

“Can I really trust you with him?”

“Of course.”

“I mean he's not gonna get you drunk or anything stupid?” he checked.

“No, I swear he's not like that.”

“Be back by midnight tonight, deal? And you call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks.”

Jacqui found herself alone in her own home, and the adrenaline started to run through her. 

Now that she was really free, what was she going to do with it?

The first thing she wanted was to hear Merle's voice, so she grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“Oh, hello. May I speak to Merle, please?”

She hadn't been expecting someone else and figured it must be his father.

“Just a minute...Merle!”

She waited and wound the curly phone cord around her finger as she did.

“Hello?”

“Merle, hey.”

“I just wanna take this in the other room...just a sec.”

“Yeah.”

She waited for a minute, and then he screamed to his father to hang up.

“Sorry, I just don't like to talk around him. So, are your parents gone?”

“Yeah, this feels so weird,” she said, leaning against the kitchen wall.

“You lonely?” he asked.

“The house feels so empty. Can you come over?”

“Anytime you want,” he said eagerly.

“Now?”

Jacqui hung up after saying goodbye and ran to her room to get ready. She put on a dress for a change and put a new clip in her hair. 

She stood before the full-length mirror and ran her hands down her blue dress, smoothing out the material.

Her face felt hot, and she imagined him in her bedroom...the butterflies were swarming her belly as if caught in a tornado.

She paced the floor, playing it over and over in her mind until she heard a knock at the door.

Jacqui walked to the door, but it felt like she was wading through quicksand.

He was wearing his black jeans, a Metallica t-shirt and leather jacket...he looked good enough to eat.

“Hi.”

“Hey you.”

She held the door open, and he walked into the kitchen, looking around her house. 

“I've never been home alone...never mind with a boyfriend over.”

“Your house is really nice,” he said, standing awkwardly before her. “Is it OK to be here or would you rather go out?”

“It's fine,” she insisted. “Did you want to come see my room?”

She was fumbling, nervous and yet desperate to get closer to him...it was painful.

Jacqui was leaping off the bridge into adulthood without a safety net for the first time and didn't know if she could fly yet or not.

“I'd love to see your room,” he winked.

He followed her down the hallway to her bedroom, and she stood in front of her bed and shrugged nervously.

“Your room is way nicer than mine,” he chuckled, looking at some of her nick nacks on a shelf. 

He seemed a little nervous to be there as well but when he turned back to her, she realized that this was the time she'd waited for. Merle looked so good to her and, even though she was terrified, she couldn't wait to touch him.

    _**#####################**_

_**If anyone reads this and wants me to post the next chapter today, I'd be more than happy to:)** _

 


	11. Chapter 11

_ **Ride It Out / Chapter Eleven** _

 

Something took over her then, and it was visceral. She wanted him close to her, kissing her and touching her.

Jacqui reached for him and dropped her forehead to his chest, feeling weak with desire. The lamp next to her bed was on but the room was dim and a little golden in the dying light of day.

Her hands grasped the front of his t-shirt, and she closed her eyes, not knowing how to proceed but also knowing that she needed to take it further.

He lay his hands on her upper shoulders and moved his face into her neck.

“I never wanted anything the way I want you,” he whispered.

She kissed him then, and it was instantly like fire. He was pulled into her embrace, and she was moving fast.

Soon he was being urged toward her bed where he sank down over her, and he knew he was in trouble.

The blue dress she had on was shiny, slippery and short enough to make him ache to get his hands under it.

He crawled onto the bed on top of her and lay only one thigh between hers, he really didn't want to freak her out, so he tried to walk the fine line cautiously.

She was eager and erratic as she pulled at his shirt and snaked her hands underneath to touch him. Her warm hands felt so incredible on his skin, and he looked down into her eyes for a moment.

"I can't believe I'm here with you," he muttered.

She smiled and pulled him back to her mouth without a word.

He really had no idea what she knew about making out, what it involved or anything like that.

He was afraid of being confronted with a look on her face that would tell him he went too far.

Merle touched her bare leg just around the hem of her dress, and she made a little sound that indicated more of an “I like that” than “what the hell?” sentiment so he kept it up.

He moved his hand up her thigh and slid his other knee between her legs. Merle knew he wanted more than she was likely ready for but he didn't know where the line was.

“Can I touch you?” she asked, surprising the hell out of him.

“Honey, this is all up to you. You just gotta tell me what you want, and when to back off.”

She just smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Damn, Merle, you look so good,” she grinned.

At that moment she looked more aroused than anything else, her eyes were darker, and the smile on her face looked a little evil.

Her hand moved down his body to his ass, and she opened her legs wider around him. Merle's eyes moved down between their bodies, and he got a quick glimpse of pure white panties, and he knew he'd never get the vision out of his mind. Everything about this girl was half sweet and innocent and half sexy as hell, and his body was confused. She had curves that begged to be worshiped, but she was so inexperienced that he knew he had to be careful and only do as she asked. His mind said go slow and gentle while his cock was dreaming of being inside her.

Her lips met his and she kissed him like she needed him more than air. He was getting so hot, and he wanted to rip off her innocent little white panties and give her the thrill of her life, but she was calling the shots.

She moved to the front of his pants then, and he paused as her little hand closed around the shape of his dick through his jeans.

“Oh fuuuuck,” he groaned, wanting more every single second that passed.

Her hand closed and opened rhythmically on his dick through the material, kneading him and driving him insane.

“Jackie....”

“What?”

“I want to touch you too,” he moaned into her neck.

“...ok.”

Merle brought both hands to her face and held it still as he kissed her deeply then moved his hands to her chest.

He ran his hand down the front of her dress, over her breasts and she couldn't help but moan softly. She could feel his touch all over her body, and a pulse began to beat between her legs, throbbing and aching. She gone and done something brave for her and touched him through his jeans, she couldn't believe it herself.

He seemed hesitant, and she understood that she was a virgin, and she wasn't ready for sex, but she still wanted his hands in forbidden places.

Only in the last year or so had she discovered the concept of self-pleasure and she wanted to see if he could do that for her now.

He groped her breasts through her dress a few times, and she kissed his neck, tasting the earthy flavor of his skin.

Jacqui knew he'd need more explicit instructions to proceed, he wasn't pushing it with her, and she loved that.

She took his hand and moved it down her body slowly to her legs.

“Touch me...here.”

His hand moved up her thigh and soon made it's way to her panties, and he hissed, biting at her throat as he first touched the crotch of those innocent panties.

“Mmmmm.....”

It was a short little moan, but it spurred him on.

Merle could feel the dampness of her panties, and it made him crazy for her.

His hand moved rhythmically, and she rolled her head back into the pillow and whined his name. She couldn't believe it was happening, she was actually letting someone touch her there, and it felt so good.

“Like that?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” she panted.

“Have you ever cum before, honey?” he asked.

“Only by myself.”

“Will you let me make you feel good?” he begged.

“Yes," she panted breathlessly, “....how?”

“My hands...or my mouth...”

Her entire body felt lit up with tension and, even though the idea of him using his mouth to please her seemed insane, she liked it too. Her mind had been playing with the idea since she'd discussed it with Carol and she wanted to try.

“Your hands....at first,” she whispered.

He grinned at her and kissed her again, then slowly slid his hand inside her panties.

She'd never been touched there by anyone but herself, and even though she was self-conscious, it felt amazing right away.

Her knee opened a little more, and he kissed her neck, chest, and thrust himself against her leg, desperate for contact.

He slipped his fingertips over her wet folds and was very gentle, almost feather-light. All of his attention was on her reaction, the second she didn't like it he really hoped to be able to pick up on it.

At the moment, though, all systems were go.

She pulled one of her feet off the bed and around his hip, and he made teasing little circles around her clit.

“Oh....Christ....” she repeated, pulling his hair with her eager hands.

Merle wanted so badly to make her come undone; his fingers were teasing her entrance and the way she was responding told him she liked it.

Jacqui could tell he wanted to finger her, but he wasn't going through with it. An hour ago if you asked her if she'd want that she would have really had to think about it, but right now...she needed it.

“Do it,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” he checked, knowing just what she meant.

“Yes...do it,” she moaned.

Merle touched her a little longer with the tips of his fingers, and she was reacting like she loved it.

He buried his face into her neck as his finger began to enter inside her and her head moved back against the quilt.

“Oh....” she uttered.

“Feel good?” he asked.

Jacqui couldn't believe that his finger was inside her, but it felt incredible...strange but incredible.

“Yes...so good...”

He needed to know from her expression what to do, and her eyes screamed 'don't stop.' The pressure slid in and out slowly as she let her legs fall open and kissed him hard.

“I bet you taste so good,” he groaned, trying to see if she had any interest in letting him go further. He didn't want to push, but he was also a young guy with a raging hard dick, it was in his nature to at least try. Merle loved to go down on girls, and he wanted her moaning his name so badly it was making him greedy.

“I wouldn't know,” she answered softly.

“I'm sorry...that can wait, it's totally cool.”

“No...you can if you want to,” she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I think so..."

Merle backed up and slid his hands under her dress to get a hold of her wet panties. He pulled them slowly down her legs and looked into her eyes the whole time.

“Just tell me to stop and I will,” he said, smiling at her to get her to smile back.

She nodded and gave him a shaky, “Uh huh.”

How was someone not supposed to be nervous the first time someone went down on them? Merle had almost had a heart attack the first time a girl sucked him off; he'd been visibly shaking he was so nervous. The older girl who did it to him took pity and thankfully didn't laugh at him or tease him for cumming within only a minute.

He kissed Jacqui's right calf and held her legs by the outer thighs, not forcing them in any sort of position.

She said nothing but he could feel her breathing change as his head moved under her dress; it became slower and deeper and more deliberate.

 

Jacqui felt every single nerve in her body screaming at her to relax, but she was so scared, nervous to have him touch her this way and of letting go.

He was at the top of her thigh, and her legs were instinctively closing so he asked if she was still OK.

She insisted she was, and forced her own legs open and reached for his hair.

"That's right, honey...lemme close, and I'll make ya feel good. I won't hurt you."

He licked softly at her lips, and she winced, it felt strange but good. She felt his hands on her outer thighs, and he was moving his fingertips softly and slowly up and down her skin.

He licked over and over sleepily, upward and it was so wet and warm.

She sank into the mattress and closed her eyes, trying to just focus and feel it.

As she breathed, she'd let out little sounds that were inescapable.

“You still good?” he asked, and she answered in a muffled 'yeah.'

She felt him turned his head to the side and his tongue moved between the folds, this had only ever been her area.

“Mmmm.....” she moaned despite herself.

The tip of his tongue slid from her entrance to her clit, and she yelped just a little; the sensation felt so evil good that she couldn't contain it.

She could anticipate him, about to ask if she was OK again, so she intervened.

“I'm good....I like it...” she whined.

Merle was terrified to cross any lines with her, for the first time in his life he was thinking of skipping the army entirely. He didn't want to leave, and it was all because of her.

She was close to the edge, he could tell by how she was relaxing and getting more into it. She dug her heels into the mattress as she let go of all her inhibitions and just rode the waves of pleasure right to the shore.

Merle focused on her clit just gently and moved his wet lips back and forth over the area until she broke.

“Oh......Jesus...” she sobbed, clutching a handful of his hair as the flames climbed to lick the treetops.

She could feel a pull in her belly and envisioned herself reaching for the feather to sign a deal with the devil and as the pulsating began she cried out loud.

Merle held her thighs firm and just maintained the same pressure, not letting off, not getting more intense, just holding steady.

“Mmmm...yes...oh....Merle....”

Merle loved the sound of her coming apart, he wanted to make her feel beautiful, desired and loved. He slowly raised his head from under her dress and wiped his mouth on his forearm.

Jacqui was laying back, breathing rapidly still when he looked at her beautiful face.

“That was...oh my Lord....”

She didn't make sense for a few minutes, and he got a huge ego boost from her inability to think.

“Jacqui?”

“Yes?”

He came to lay right next to her and kissed her neck.

“I just want you to know that nobody is gonna keep me away from you but you.”

"I won't be keeping you away...trust me," she whispered.

"Good, just I'm thinkin'...it feels like me and you is how it's meant to be."

"I feel the same," she smiled.

Jacqui rolled over to him and wrapped her leg over his hip, touching him through his pants and kissing his mouth hard.

When she got going she really didn't mess around, she was decisive and aggressive, and it made it hard to pull back.

“What do you want, honey? Aren't you satisfied?” he panted as she groped his dick through his clothing.

“I want to touch you, Merle.”

She started tugging at his belt, and he hissed, wanting her to but also feeling funny about it.

It was intimidating being the first man she'd be touching.

Jacqui got onto her knees and pulled down his fly with her heart in her throat and her mind growing fuzzy. She wanted to see his body and touch him even though she was terrified as well.

"You ever seen a guy naked?" he asked, reaching out to pause her.

"Not one your age, just my baby brother when he was little," she giggled nervously.

Jacqui still proceeded to pull his pants down and eyed his obvious erection through his boxers.

"Jesus!" she whispered, her eyes wide and heated.

Merle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seen enough?" he asked.

"No...not yet."

_**####################** _

_**I can post one more chapter today but I have to go pick up my rugrats now so it'll be an hour or so.** _

_**Thanks for reading, Teagan xoxoxoxo** _

 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ride It Out – Chapter 12** _

Merle hesitated a half-second, waiting to see a change of heart in her eyes but he never saw it.

Jacqui could hear her own pulse in her ears as he lowered his boxers and she took in the perfection of him. The whole thing was so foreign to her, she liked what she saw, but it was a little scary too. It appeared to be huge, in her uninformed opinion, and she wondered how it would ever work when they got to that point; his body was intimidating. She still wanted to be with him, though, she couldn't see anything changing that.

She could tell he felt uncomfortable with the way she was staring so she pulled him down to kiss her again.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she trailed her hand down his chest to his hip and then finally his dick.

Merle hissed at the painfully sweet sensation of her touching him, then her little hand closed around his cock, and he could swear he'd drop dead right there.

He'd been with three different girls and nothing they did felt like this. She didn't know what to do, he could tell that much, but still, it was the best feeling ever.

Merle reached down and lay his hand over hers as he continued to kiss her. He moved his hand along with hers in the motion he liked and soon she was doing it just fine all alone and driving him insane.

"Oh hell, honey...that's so good."

Jacqui's heart was racing and the way he was clinging to her, licking her throat and panting made her feel so high.

She could tell by how he moved that it felt good to him and she stroked him just a little faster, trying to please him.

Merle leaned his forehead against hers and moaned her name over and over, much to her amazement.

"Jacqui...oh, honey...Mmmm, that's right..."

She found herself wanting more yet fearing more. The battle was fought deep within her in a secret place that cared nothing for decency. She imagined him on top of her, between her legs...inside her and it was almost too much. She felt her body wanting things her mind wasn't quite ready for; it was painful, primal and raw.

She felt him stiffen and waited to see what was next.

"I gotta cum..." he whispered, and she didn't know what to do. "You got a towel?"

Jacqui reached over on the bed and grabbed a scarf.

Merle came all over it and then apologized profusely, promising to take it home to wash and then return it to her at work.

"It's fine, just toss it in the washing machine," she insisted.

Something felt so wrong about doing this in her parent's home, but she couldn't resist, he was like a burning fire reducing her to ash in his wake.

Merle lay back next to her on the bed after tossing the scarf in the washer down the hall.

"Not too fast?" he checked, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No. I wanted to do that."

"What did ya think then?"

"I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you."

"I wanna stay with you, Jacqui. I pretty much hate it here, but I don't want to be away from you for so long. I don't think the army is the right plan anymore."

Merle wasn't used to showing any cards to a girl, never mind all of them. He wanted her to know that he was taking it seriously, though, he needed her to know that.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll be right here," she insisted.

They freshened up but the evening was still young, so they decided to go for a ride just for the fresh air. The stars in the sky, the moon above them and everything in God's creation shined a little brighter just for them.

Merle was viewing the world through rose-coloured glasses and looking ahead at an entirely different future. He had originally planned to get into the army, screw random women, not get tied down, and maybe see the world a little.

In only a short time Jacqui had made him want something totally different.

_**/** _

The speed cooled her body and blew her dress up, but she couldn't care less about showing off her thighs at that moment. She felt wild, sexual and beautiful with Merle; she felt alive in a way she never had before.

Jacqui clung to him and pressed her hand against his lower belly as he raced through the dark, the bike roaring like a demon under her.

She didn't know how the next year was going to work with her going back to school and him already having graduated, all she knew was that she wanted him to be hers.

He lay his hand over hers as he picked up speed and she could feel the excitement burst out of her as she squealed and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt.

Merle loved the way she made him feel like a man, and a good person that was worthy of being around her.

Jacqui was the preacher's daughter, a talented musician, honor roll student from a good family and he was just Merle, but she never made him feel less than anyone else. Jacqui saw the man he thought he'd be when he was a kid, not the one he became by happenstance.

He pulled up at the lake, and only a few people were lingering, young couples seeking privacy. He loved the way her soft skin looked in the moonlight, she shimmered.

Jacqui sat down on the dock in the dark and pulled off her sandals to dip her feet in the water. Merle came to sit next to her and watched her closely as she stared up at the night sky.

"Jacqui?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't even know...I just wanted you to look at me," he chuckled.

Merle leaned his head on her shoulder, and she called him a goof; she was turning him into something he teased other guys about. He was her puppy.

_**/** _

Jacqui was dropped off at midnight just like she promised Theo and they exchanged knowing glances that they'd both been up to no good.

She nodded to her brother, convinced he could see her sins written across her forehead and went to her room to revel in the blissful memories.

#########################

**_Thanks for reading:) xo_ **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Thirteen** _

"Tell me every single thing that happened!" Carol demanded, plopping herself down on Jacqui's bed.

"How do you know anything happened?" she grinned.

"Stop it. Tell me."

"Let's just say we pretty much caught up to you and Daryl."

"What? You mean to tell me you touched Merle Dixon's cock?" Carol asked, shocked by how fast they had moved.

Theo wasn't home, but she still felt compelled to tell her to keep it down.

"Yes."

Carol lay back on the bed and covered her face.

"You don't waste any time. You gotta tell me, though...is he big?"

"Carol, how would I know that? He's the only naked man I've ever seen."

Carol motioned with her hands, suggesting she could show her that way.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and estimated with her hands.

"Holy crap!" Carol grinned. "Damn girl, that boy's packin' heat!"

"I don't really care about that stuff, Carol. It's how he made me feel that was the best part. I'm crazy about him."

"That's awesome! I love you two being together. We should go on a double date sometime."

"That would be fun."

"They are doing that movie in the park thing in a couple days," Carol suggested.

"That would be perfect. I have that night off; I hope Merle does too. I'll check with him."

Every summer they would play movies on a huge screen in a clearing in the park out at the lake. People would spread blankets out on the grass and watch. Jacqui normally went with her family, but now she could curl up in Merle's arms.

_**/** _

Jacqui got ready for work with a little more attention to detail that night. She put on her dark jeans, the tight ones her parents didn't like, and a top with thin straps that showed her back. The way Merle's eyes would pour over her body made her feel giddy inside.

Theo stood in the doorway of the bathroom and sighed, watching her fix her hair.

"People know about you and him, you know? Everyone in town has eyes, Jacqui."

She frowned and wondered what he meant by it.

"So what if people know, we aren't hurting anyone."

"All I'm saying is...there are other boys you could be going out with."

"So you're just like everyone else, and you judge him without even knowing him?"

"You're my kid sister; I'm just worried about you. People in town aren't used to this kinda thing, and you couldn't be more different from him."

"He's good to me. Merle is not what people say he is and we don't care if a couple of morons can't get their heads around an interracial couple. We really care about each other."

"I don't want you to have to deal with all that bullshit."

"I know, and I love you for that, but he's the one I want."

"You're digging yourself a hole, Sis."

"I don't have a choice. I can't just date someone else cause the world wants me to."

"What are you going to do about mom and dad?"

"When they get back, I'm going to bring him over for supper...it's going to be fine."

"I sure hope so."

_**/** _

At work that night, Jacqui noticed Merle was dressed differently. He had on blue jeans and a shirt with a collar, and he didn't have his leather jacket with him.

"You look different," she said, watching him light a smoke.

"Just trying something new...is it OK?"

"I like you no matter what you wear...but remember that I didn't want you to change."

"I know, but if it makes things easier, then it's worth it."

"I hate this," she sighed, already getting tired of the outside influence on something that was so good in her life.

"Jacqui, I don't care what I wear, so if doing this will help me get to see you then it's no big deal to me."

"I don't want that either; you're too good to keep hidden. I think when my parents get back that you should come over."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

She knew right away that it's what he wanted. He wanted to be her boyfriend and not some guy she denied knowing.

"Yeah. I'll make a nice supper with my mom, and you can meet my dad and my brothers...it'll be great!"

He looked at her with a grin and a little skepticism in his eyes.

"You think?"

"I guess I don't know that for sure, but you're right about not keeping this a secret. I'm proud to be with you, and I won't hide that anymore."

"I'll be on my best behavior," he smiled, putting out his smoke.

They started their shift, and the summertime crowd was picking up, for 4 hours they didn't have a chance to take a breath.

When things died down Jacqui paused at the counter and leaned over it, her feet throbbing. The pocket of her apron was full of tips, and she had decided to give Merle a 50/50 cut even though he said it wasn't part of the deal.

Dale came in toward the end of shift and asked Merle to come talk to him privately in the back.

Jacqui took a moment to sneak to the back and listen to the conversation from around a corner.

"I'm not saying I mind; I just wanted to know why cause they called me about it. What happened, son?" Dale asked Merle.

She'd had a feeling Dale was like the father Merle didn't have at home.

"They were saying rude things about Jacqui. They got a problem with us being together just cause we're not the same race. I got angry, and I threw them out...I know I shouldn't be banning people without your say."

"I would have done the same. You were defending your girlfriend; that's a good thing."

"I don't want her to have to deal with that shit...I just don't get it. I'm not trying to make her life harder; I just like her a lot."

"I can see that. Just be careful and look out for each other, that's all you can really do. Let me know if I can do anything to help," Dale said, and she could hear him patting Merle's shoulder.

"Thanks. She says she's gonna take me home to meet her family when they get back, can you believe it? If I can get them to like me, then we're home free, no more worries."

"Damn, boy! You really got it bad, don't you?" Dale chuckled.

"I don't even want to go into the army anymore. She's all I think about these days," Merle admitted and Jacqui almost teared up on the other side of the wall. She felt exactly the same about him.

After work Merle walked over to the beach with her and they sat on the dock together, looking up at the moon.

"Did you want to go and see the movies in the park with me?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me."

"Carol suggested we go with her and Daryl."

"Never been on a double date before," he laughed.

"Is that OK?"

"Sure, just if I want to get you a little closer I'll have to pull you into the woods."

Jacqui grinned and pulled him close for a kiss. Something about being dragged into the woods sounded sexy, and she hoped he'd do it.

He took her face and kissed her with only the moon watching and when a car pulled up, with the windows open and the stereo blasting, they barely even noticed.

Merle pulled her onto his lap, and she sank down with her legs on either side of his hips.

_**When you're alone, do you let go?** _

_**Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?** _

Merle lost himself in her kiss the way he always seemed to; she took over all his senses. Jacqui moved her hips, and he could feel the heat of her everywhere.

The dock was hardly the place for this, but the moon, their feelings, and the song drove them onward.

_**I don't wanna touch you too much baby** _

_**'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy** _

_**I know you think that love is the way you make it** _

_**So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it** _

His hands came to rest on her ass, and he pulled her in tighter, it felt like he just couldn't get her close enough.

_**Love bites, love bleeds** _

_**It's bringin' me to my knees** _

_**Love lives, love dies** _

_**It's no surprise** _

_**Love begs, love pleads** _

_**It's what I need...** _

When they finally looked at each other, the heat was so high, the tension so tight, and the world didn't even exist.

"What the hell are you doing, Merle?" a voice hollered from the distance.

Merle knew instantly that it was his useless father.

He felt he should have known better than to do this so close to home and so out in the open. Jacqui slid off of his lap and straightened her clothes.

"What's the idea, boy?"

"Since when do you care what I'm doing?" Merle shot back, getting to his feet and taking Jacqui's hand.

"I heard about this from a couple guys at work but I didn't believe it," Robert scoffed.

"Come on," Merle said to Jacqui, pulling her along away from the scene. "I'll take ya home."

"Just tryin' to look out for you, kid. This kinda thing ain't gonna make you very popular."

"You never looked out for me before, don't bother starting now," Merle growled. "And I don't give a fuck what people think."

"No respect anymore, Merle? Think you're a man now?"

"Just ignore him," he whispered to Jacqui as they walked away.

They approached their workplace just across the road, and Merle was trying not to scream.

"Merle?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm gonna move out as soon as I can afford it and you'll never have to see that idiot again."

"Come here," she insisted when he handed her the helmet for his bike.

Merle hugged her and was blown away by how calm she seemed.

"Why aren't you angry?" he asked.

"I am, but I'm not letting anyone ruin what we have."

"You're incredible, you know that?" he sighed.

"You're pretty incredible too. I never met anyone like you."

She climbed onto her place on the back of his bike and held him tightly. With the moon lighting up a ribbon of highway ahead of them, there's nothing they couldn't do, and the whole world was theirs.

Merle took off into the night and made sure to go fast enough to make her squeal and cling to him; he loved that the most.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Fourteen** _

Whenever Jacqui spoke to her parents on the phone, she hated to be hiding something from them, but she didn't want to tell them about Merle until they got home. Knowing her father, he'd rush back to Georgia to save her from herself.

Theo was asking her more questions about Merle, but mostly they were passing like ships in the night. She was living her own life for the first time and besides not eating as healthy, getting late nights and treading water with her burgeoning sexuality she was doing OK.

_**/** _

By the time the double date came, she and Merle were even a little more head over heels for each other. Even though her family might have issues, his dad was being a jackass, and a few morons in town were giving them a hard time, nothing mattered but being together.

Merle got to take her home every night after work, and if Theo wasn't home, she'd invite him into her bedroom where they'd cuddle, kiss, or she'd play her flute for him.

She played him a few songs he knew, including 'Nights in White Satin' and "Annie's Song" and he went crazy for it. He told her she could fill music halls or be on TV and she loved his enthusiasm for something she could do, not just how she looked. A guy who only wanted her body wouldn't ask her to play every chance he got or ask her if she had dreamed the night before. He always wanted to know what she thought about things, silly simple things even. She'd already been asked about her favorite flavor of ice cream, and what she loved most about Christmas, they talked about everything. Nobody ever wanted to know so much about her and Jacqui found it flattering, she loved getting to hear all of his answers to these questions as well. She felt so closely bonded to him already, and it grew exponentially as the days passed.

She remembered her parents describing their early relationship, and she could see similarities. Her father had asked all her mother's girlfriends what her favorite flowers and chocolates were for when he turned up at her door to ask her out. Jacqui always dreamed of finding a man who'd treat her the way her father treated her mother and it felt like she had.

_**/** _

The night of the movie they all piled into Daryl's car and drove out to the clearing where half the town was gathered to watch the double feature. That night it was Jaws 1 and 2 and Jacqui was looking forward to finally watching them for the first time, but never ended up seeing much of either.

"I brought along a big blanket just for me and you," Merle whispered into her ear in the back of the car.

"Sounds good to me...I had a little something in mind for us tonight," she purred.

"Like what?" he asked, sounding excited.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

Carol smiled in the front seat because she knew just what was going to be happening, she and Jacqui had discussed it at great length.

They pulled up where all the other cars were parked in a field and walked out to the clearing surrounded by trees where the screen was set up. The screen was huge and people were selling refreshments at the edge of the field. A carnival popcorn maker was dispensing popcorn in paper bags for 50 cents each; it was a great night.

Merle spread his blanket on the ground at the edge of the clearing right near the trees; he was only vaguely interested in the movies anyway. He just wanted to be with Jacqui.

He motioned for her to have a seat and said he'd go grab her some root beer and popcorn.

"You're a sweetheart," she winked.

"I try. Come on, Daryl."

He and Daryl left the girls on the blankets and walked across the field together.

"I think tonight's the night with Carol," Daryl said.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"She says she wants to, says she's ready."

"Be careful with that, man," Merle warned.

"I know. She says she's sure but if she changes her mind, I'll back right off. I can wait if she wants to, I don't care."

"I know, I just feel like I gotta say these things to you since dad's too much of an idiot to do it."

"I get it. What about you and Jacqui?"

"That's a ways off yet, but I'm not in any hurry."

"Yeah, she's still got a year of school left, like me and Carol, so you gotta be careful with that."

"Yep, especially with her family being so religious. She might even want to wait till she's married."

"Would you wait that long?" Daryl asked.

"If that's what she wants, I would. I'd probably be tryin' to marry her sooner than later, but I'd wait," he laughed.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"None of this sounds anything like you, Merle."

"I know...I can't explain it, but it's what I want now."

"That's good then," Daryl shrugged with a smile.

He was happy for Merle but still confused at the sudden and extreme change in his older brother.

Upon arriving at the concession, Merle bought Jacqui a root beer and some popcorn but waited to carry on the conversation till they weren't in a crowd.

"Just be careful with Carol," Merle reminded him.

"I ain't no stranger to jerkin' it if she changes her mind, it's all good."

Merle laughed under his breath and shook his head as he approached Jacqui on the blanket chatting with Carol.

"Here," he said, handing her the drink.

"Thank you."

She smiled up at him and patted the spot next to her.

The movie started, so he lay back on the blanket and Jacqui curled up in front of him on her side.

Spooning on the grass with her as she watched the movie was right where he'd be if he could pick anywhere on the planet.

He kissed the back of her neck and wrapped both arms around her. It was hard to keep his hands to himself, and when she pushed her bum back against his jeans he groaned just under his breath.

"You tryin' to hurt me, honey?" he asked.

"Just trying to get your attention," she grinned.

"You always have my full attention," he growled, running his hand over her bare stomach under her shirt.

It was pitch black, and nobody was paying any attention to them, Carol and Daryl were doing their own thing in fact.

In between movies they sat and chatted as couples. Daryl said he liked Jacqui 100% more than any of Merle's old girlfriends and she took it as a nice compliment.

"I won't ask what kind of girl he usually dated then," she laughed.

"Usually ditzy girls, except the last one. Lori was a bitch."

"I'm not arguing there," Merle chuckled.

Jacqui sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Already she felt so comfortable that it didn't even dawn on her to look around her to see who was watching.

Carol looked anxious to get Daryl alone and suggested that they should maybe go back to the car to 'talk.'

Jacqui gave her a look that asked if she was sure about it and Carol nodded. She looked more than happy with her decision to take things further with Daryl and Jacqui had no reason to think he would be pushy, so she settled on being happy for her.

The next movie started, and Jacqui lay back down with Merle on the blanket. By then they were mostly kissing and groping, the movie was of little interest.

"So can I drag you into the woods?" she asked, with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

Merle had a feeling she had something bigger on her mind than touchy feely on a blanket, and he wanted it, whatever it was.

"Are you trying to corrupt me?" he growled.

"Yes...come."

Jacqui got to her feet and took the first steps toward the treeline only a few steps away. She looked back and took his hand, leading him into the dense bushes and trees.

When they'd gotten far enough away from the clearing, she turned to him, and Merle just knew she had something naughty in her head.

She reached for him, and he kissed her fast and hard. He could never get enough of her; she left him constantly hungry for more.

Her hand groped him through his black jeans, and he took her face in both hands, backing her up to the nearest tree.

He reached down and picked her up, pressing her to the tree, and she squeaked a little then settled into a laborious moan. He filled her mouth with his tongue, and she wrapped her legs tight around his back.

He took a break to kiss her neck and lick at her earlobes, and she whimpered softly into the night.

"Why'd you bring me out here, honey?" he groaned. "What do you need from me? I'll give you anything."

"I wanted to give you something actually," she whispered.

He let her down to the ground cause he was dying to know what she meant.

"The only rule is that you can't speak," she instructed.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want you ruining it by asking me if I'm sure every five seconds. I just want you to enjoy it. Promise me."

"Jacqui-"

"Promise me."

"I promise, but-"

"Shhhh..." she answered, holding her finger to her lips.

Jacqui pushed him back against the tree and started on his belt. She pushed his shirt up to kiss his chest and slipped her hand into his pants.

"Oh damn, Jacqui!" he groaned as she closed her fingers around his dick.

He had already been hard, but she proceeded to work him over anyway, making him desperate in no time.

He looked up through the treetops, and there was the moon looking down at them again.

She urged his jeans down enough that his dick was now out in the open and he looked around, hoping they wouldn't get caught like this.

He said he'd keep his mouth shut but her sucking his dick was the kind of thing it felt like he was supposed to check with her about. It just seemed like the right thing to do, but he held it back because he'd made her a promise.

She kissed her way down his chest so slowly and a night breeze blew over his dick, caressing his skin. The whole thing was so sexy and sweet he never wanted it to end.

Merle felt her hand holding him and then her tongue brush over the head, and he hissed sharply. Her movements were so tentative and unsure and yet it felt 10 times better than anything he'd felt before. She was doing this cause she really liked him; that's what probably made all the difference to him.

She teased him a little more and then started slowly pulling him to the ground at the base of the tree where she really got moving.

"I want this to feel good for you," she whispered in the dark.

"Everything you do feels good, honey, but I don't-"

"Shhh...I know you don't expect this of me."

Her dark eyes could see into his mind, but he didn't know how.

"That's what I was gonna say."

"I know that...shhhh..."

He shut his fool mouth while he could and leaned back against the tree trunk as she took him with her hand and then mouth.

"Oh hell, Jacqui...mmmm..."

It helped a lot that he was letting her know he liked it cause she really didn't have a clue what she was doing.

The conversation with Carol had been almost too much information, and she tried to juggle it all in her mind while still trying to be intimate.

_**~ Cover your teeth with your lips** _

_**~ Don't squeeze too hard** _

_**~ Keep it wet with saliva** _

_**~ Use your hand as well** _

_**~ Lick their balls...they love that** _

_**~ Try not to gag on it...yep, you heard me right. Gag.** _

_**~ Be enthusiastic** _

Jacqui tried to keep all of this in mind while also listening to the sounds he made to navigate his pleasure. She wanted desperately to get him off and to have the pride of making him feel the way he made her feel. Nothing about it felt normal and her neck and jaw were sore already but she wanted to make him happy. Jacqui wanted to show him she could please him; she was trying to prove it to herself as well.

She leaned over his lap and used her hand and mouth to bring him there as he touched her shoulder, trying to comprehend his luck.

"Jacqui...you uh...you're gonna wanna..."

He hissed sharply, and without his say so he came into a virgins mouth and felt like an asshole the second it happened.

"Jesus! I'm sorry, honey."

"It's OK."

As expected, she spit it onto the grass, and he chuckled to himself, doing his pants up and helping her to her feet.

"I really didn't expect anything like that. Maybe you'll let me pay you back tomorrow night?"

"You better," she grinned, linking her fingers with his and walking back toward the clearing.

"How did you know what I was gonna to say before about expecting that from you?" he asked.

"I understand how you think," she said. "You aren't half the badass that people believe you are, in fact, you're maybe too considerate."

"You think?"

She paused and looked up at him for a moment.

"You're a good man, Merle; I know you are."

"I'm still scared of losing you with all this bullshit going on around us," he sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"You won't lose me, Merle. I won't let that happen."

"Me neither."

Merle never had it so good, and wanted to hold on tight to what they had, nothing could beat the feeling of being with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ride It Out / Chapter Fifteen_ **

**_~ In the Back of a Pinto ~_ **

Daryl and Carol were cranking up the heat in the car as Jaws 2 was playing and the windows were getting steamy.

Daryl had her under him in the back seat, and Carol was trying to wrestle his jeans down eagerly.

"You sure you wanna do it in a car?" he asked.

"Where else do you suggest?"

He knew she had a point; they couldn't do this at her house and he'd rather not do it at his. Their entire sexual relationship had taken place in the car, and he found it sad. In his opinion, a girl should lose her virginity in a beautiful, clean bed and not in a public place in a dirty old Pinto.

"It should be somewhere better than this," he answered.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to?" she asked, looking hurt.

Carol's nerves were already shot, so hearing him stall made her question the whole thing.

"I've wanted to since the first date, Carol, that's not what I'm saying. This just doesn't feel good enough for you."

"It's fine...come here," she insisted, pulling him down to her.

Carol already had her jeans and panties on the floor of the car and her top unbuttoned. She was desperate to proceed.

Daryl kissed his way down her body and with the serious lack of room in the back seat she practically had to wrap her legs around his head.

"Oh Jesus!" she cried.

Daryl had talent in spades when it came to oral sex and didn't miss a single inch when it came to her pleasure zones.

His tongue lapped at her lips until she was whining and writhing against his mouth. She clutched a handful of his hair and whined over the sound of the radio, and her thighs trembled as she got close. He squirmed one hand up between her legs to hold her breast and teased her closer to the edge. He already knew all her buttons after much investigation in the back of that very car. It was a terrible place to do something so beautiful, but it was all they had, and they needed to touch each other whenever possible.

Carol was holding her breath a little, so he knew it was close, there was a pattern to her orgasm. First, it was the trembling thighs, then she'd hold her breath and then she'd almost sob and arch her back; he loved every second of it.

When she finally did cum it was as good as ever and she lay back with her arms over her face in a daze. He watched her silently with a little smile.

Daryl wanted her to know it was different with her, that she was the one he actually loved but couldn't think of words that would make it unquestionably true for her. All he could think of was 'I love you,' he'd never said it to anyone else and it's all he could say to her at that moment.

"I love you, Carol."

She slowly uncovered her face and just looked at him. He could only partially see her expression in the dim light from the dashboard but she did look happy.

"You never said that before," she uttered.

"I've been meaning to, I just figured you should know that if we're gonna do this. I've made mistakes before, but this isn't like that. I really love you, so whatever happens with me and you could never be wrong, you know?"

Daryl shook his head and rolled his eyes at his own incoherent babbling.

"That sounds like brain barf, doesn't it? Sorry," he laughed.

"No, it doesn't. I love you too," she smiled.

He checked to make sure the coast was still clear, kicked his jeans off and decided to just go with it.

He backed onto his knees, and she watched him slide the condom down his dick. Nothing ever looked so hot to her in all her life.

"Damn...come give it to me, Daryl."

He kissed her face then pulled her leg up around his waist and teased her with it.

Carol was ready, impatient, terrified and totally head over heels for him.

Daryl was right there with her and moved in slowly.

"Mmmm...Jesus..." she whined.

"Breathe...just keep breathing," he reminded her when he realized she was holding her breath.

Carol looked right into his eyes and she was smiling softly.

"I'm OK," she nodded and he continued but very slow and very gentle.

Carol felt a deep burning inside and she expected it, it didn't feel great yet, but she knew it would later. What did feel good was that it was Daryl and she would never regret choosing him as her first. She'd talked to other girls about this, and she knew the first few times were mainly uncomfortable.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Yeah...it's so good, baby."

Daryl was being very gentle, it wasn't his fault that it felt this way and she knew that.

He moved just a little faster and kissed her forehead, neck, and lips as he did.

She looked up at the roof of the car over his shoulder and dragged her nails lightly down his back. The location was imperfect, but being with Daryl was perfect, she knew it would be.

It continued for another few minutes but then she needed a break.

"Baby..."

"Yeah?" he panted into her hair.

"I need a minute."

"Sorry...you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just need a break."

He pulled out and tossed the condom in a plastic bag in the back of the car.

"You sore?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Just a little...come here."

She finished him off with a handjob and they wound up cuddling in the back seat just like always.

"Do you ever want to do that again?" he chuckled as they were getting dressed afterward.

"Definitely. Sorry that I needed to stop."

"Pfft! Don't worry about it. I'm not in this to hurt you, Carol. I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

**_/_ **

"I hope Carol is OK," Jacqui said, curling up on the blanket with Merle again.

"You mean with Daryl?"

"Yeah, she said they are going to have sex tonight and she's never done it before."

"I just talked to Daryl about that when we grabbed the drinks, she's safe with him."

"See? You're a good guy," she winked.

"I'm trying. Can you come over to my place tomorrow night after work? My room is over the garage, so you won't have to see my asshole dad, I promise."

"That's good to know, I don't think we're gonna be friendly," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck him, soon he's gonna be a lonely old man when me and Daryl leave and I couldn't care less."

_**/** _

Daryl and Carol returned and everything seemed fine with Carol, much to Jacqui's relief. She had a chance to check in with her, and Carol said she was OK. She assured her that Daryl had been a complete gentleman about it.

Merle and Jacqui slid into the backseat to head home, feeling a little awkward knowing what had just gone down back there.

Carol decided to sleep over at Jacqui's house so they could talk, Carol had a lot to talk about.

It was just about midnight when Daryl dropped them off and Jacqui kissed Merle goodnight. She promised she'd come home with him after work and stay for a few hours.

"Goodnight, Jacqui Blue."

"See you at work, Evel Knievel," she winked, kissing him once more.

_**/** _

"Seriously, are you OK?" Jacqui asked as soon as they were alone and Carol had called her parents to say she was staying over.

"I'm really OK. He stopped when I asked him to and he was really cool about it."

"Did it hurt?" she asked although she was a little afraid of the answer.

"Honestly, it did a little, but it'll be better next time I'm sure. I talked to some older girls, and they said it always feels weird as hell the first time."

"He was gentle with you, though, so that's good. Merle said he talked to him about it."

"You know, I don't really feel any different except I have this stupid insecurity that he'll break up with me now that we've done this," Carol sighed.

"He won't do that, Carol. He really cares about you."

"He said he loves me," she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, there you go. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too. I know how long you've been waiting to actually start dating, and Merle is a great guy. I heard all the bad things about him, and I just assumed it was true, but it really was just bullshit."

"He's a good man. I want my dad to like him, Carol. I know it shouldn't matter what others think of him and in the end, it doesn't but I want my family to see what I do in him."

"Bring him over, like you said, and trust that they'll see it. What else can you do?"

"You're right; it's all I can do."

"Can I take a shower before bed?" Carol asked.

"Go for it; the towels are in the closet in the hall."

"Thanks, babe. You're the best; you know that?"

"Are you getting all emotional on me?" Jacqui teased.

"Hey, it's a big moment for me!" Carol defended.

"OK, I'll let it slide then."

After a late night of girl chat, Jacqui woke up to an upbeat song on her alarm clock and knew it was going to be a great day as the sun hit her pillow and Carol snuggled up to her in bed. Waking up to Young MC was a guarantee of an awesome day so she lay back and nodded her head to the beat imagining herself in Merle's room after work.

_**In the city, ladies look pretty** _   
_**Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty** _   
_**Tell a funny joke just to get some play** _   
_**Then you try to make a move and she says, "No way"** _   
_**Girls are fakin' goodness sakin'** _   
_**They want the man who brings home the bacon** _   
_**Got no money and you got no car** _   
_**Then you got no women and there you are** _   
_**Some girls are sadistic, materialistic** _   
_**Lookin' for a man makes them opportunistic** _   
_**They're lyin' on a beach perpetrating a tan** _   
_**So that a brother with the money can be their man** _   
_**So on the beach you're strollin' real high rollin'** _   
_**Everything you have is yours and not stolen** _   
_**A girl runs up with somethin' to prove** _   
_**So don't just stand there bust a move** _

_**If you want it, you got it** _   
_**You want it, baby you got it (Just bust a move)** _   
_**You want it, you got it,** _   
_**You want it, baby you got it** _

Jacqui lay in bed staring up at the beams of sunshine on her ceiling and thought of Merle. His hands, his voice, his body...she was done in the worst way.

Jacqui spent the morning with Carol, working through her mood swings with her about what had happened. Carol was swinging from self-doubt to elation, to fear of pregnancy, to almost mournful unexplained sadness.

"You are action-packed with emotions, Carol. Calm down. He used a condom, and you said he didn't even cum while you were doing it, so I'm quite sure you aren't pregnant and he's not breaking up with you! Just breathe!"

"OK, You're right. I'm being nuts, aren't I?"

"Yes. It's going to be fine, trust me."

Carol calmed down after a while and went home to get some more rest and call Daryl.

Carol had been to Merle and Daryl's house and met their father and from what Carol had said he was just like anyone's dad to her. Jacqui didn't even want to admit to anyone how badly he had treated her. She had never intended to meet Merle's father while on his lap but still he had been so rude and dismissive to her that she never wanted to see him again.

Jacqui spent the last few hours before work sitting in her room and imagining all the ways things could go wrong for her and Merle, it made her feel lost and alone. She wanted to scream it from the rooftop that she was in love but she had to stay silent, at least until she told her parents first.

It consumed her mind, the idea that anyone could have a problem with what they had. Jacqui had never felt anything more beautiful than what she shared with Merle. How could anyone have a problem with love?

_**######################** _

_**'Bust a Move'**_ by Young MC is one of my all time fav songs. It's the most amazing song and it could make you move anytime no matter your mood, seriously fucking incredible song! I'm sure everyone has heard of it unless you're younger and if that's the case PLEASE go find it, it'll change your life. I know all the lyrics and cannot refrain from busting into hilariously bad white girl rap every damn time I hear it.

Thanks for reading:) Love you all, Teagan XOXOXO


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Sixteen** _

At work that night, Merle looked chipper and was chatting with Dale when Jacqui arrived.

"You're early for once," she grinned.

"Turning over a whole new leaf, Jacqui Blue."

"That name is sticking, isn't it?"

"Don't like it?"

"No, I love it," she admitted, tying her apron around her waist.

"You two remind me of me and the Misses when we were younger," Dale sighed with a wistful smile.

"You been married a long time, huh?" Merle asked.

"Since we were 21. When you find the right one you just jump in head first, and I never regretted it once."

"That's so romantic," Jacqui noted.

The shift rolled along just like any other, and they made it through the supper rush together. The lake was packed that night and while Jacqui was mopping the dining room she was accosted by someone she knew.

Brenda was a girl who attended her church, and her mother sang in the choir. Not only that but their mothers were best friends. Jacqui decided to play it casual like nothing was going on while her parents were away.

"Hey, Brenda!" she waved when she walked in.

"Jacqui! I can't believe your dad let you stay behind; you're so lucky!"

"I know. He's being really cool lately."

"He must be if he's letting you date and leaving you home for two weeks. Bet you're having a blast, right?"

"Uh...yeah. Who said I was dating?"

"I saw you at the movie in the park with Merle Dixon," she giggled. "I never thought your dad would go for that. Are you drugging him or something?"

"We're just friends, Brenda. You didn't tell your mom we're dating did you?"

"No. Why would I tell her?"

"I don't know, forget about it."

"You're really not seeing him? You looked pretty cozy to me."

"I'm telling you; we're just really good friends."

"Huh, could have fooled me," Brenda shrugged.

"What can I get for you anyway?" Jacqui asked, changing the subject.

"Just a chocolate shake, I'm hanging out at the lake with some people from church if you wanna join us after work."

"Thanks, maybe if I'm not too wrecked."

Jacqui felt like dirt to deny that she was with Merle, but she didn't want her parents finding out before she could tell them herself. Her mother was probably in touch with Brenda's mother even though they were out of state; they spoke every single day.

When she walked into the back, Merle was sat at the staff table smoking, but she could tell that he'd heard it.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It just hurts to hear you say that, but I know why you had to."

"Her mother is best friends with my mother...I just want to tell them myself."

He looked up at her, and she felt even worse, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," he sighed. "I wanna tell everyone you're mine."

Jacqui walked toward him and held his face to her body then ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I hate it too. Are you still in?" she asked, sensing something different in his touch.

"I'm in as long as you are, honey. I got no choice cause you're the only woman I want."

Nobody ever referred to her as a woman; she loved the sound of it from him.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make this OK with my parents as soon as they get back and then no more secrets, I promise."

"Can I still take you home with me tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see where you sleep," she answered, closing her eyes and still holding his head to her chest.

_**/** _

Merle brought her home on his bike after closing up the diner and parked in the alley behind his ramshackle house. The garage stood alone, and he took her hand, leading her to the back door where the stairs were located.

He took his keys from his pocket and paused to look down at her.

"It's not a nice place like your house," he warned.

"I don't care, Merle. I just want to be alone with you."

He nodded and opened the door, reaching in for the light switch to illuminate the stairway.

When they got to his room with the open rafters and sparse furnishing, he didn't quite know what to say.

"It's fine, Merle. I like it."

"You don't have to say that, I just moved out here to stay away from my dad."

"Come here," she said, pulling him closer to her.

Merle wrapped his arms around her and everything felt good again.

"I don't know how we're gonna do this, but it's gonna be OK in the end, I can feel it now," he insisted.

"Me too."

They were both weaving in and out of doubt almost daily, but neither of them was budging.

When she released him, he walked over to his little stereo sitting on a milk crate and turned on some music.

Jacqui looked over at his bed and approached it slowly before crawling onto it, knowing he was watching her.

Merle grabbed a bottle of wine from a shelf on the opposite wall and took a sip, eyeing her with a hungry gaze.

She raised her arms over her head, laying them on the pillow and turned her knees to the side. She was beckoning him over silently, and he was obeying the call.

Merle set the bottle on the floor beside the bed and came to lay next to her. He could see the moon through the only window in the tiny room and noted that it wasn't very bright, only a crescent was only a single 60-watt bulb hanging from the ceiling that didn't provide much light either.

Merle snuggled into her and lay his leg over her body so she'd stay right there.

She giggled and rolled in toward him so that they were face to face.

"I need to think of something to do with myself here now that I'm staying," he mused.

"You're really not going?" she asked. "You sounded so determined to go into the army when we first met."

"Only cause I had nothing keeping me here. If I go, then I'd lose you, and I don't want that."

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure. But you wouldn't lose me, Merle. I'd wait for you."

"Yeah? That ain't fair for you to have to wait, and I just don't wanna go anyway. I just wanna be right here with you," he sighed, kissing her shoulder and then moving the kisses around to the front of her neck.

Jacqui loved how he'd just open up and tell her everything on his mind, she trusted him. The stereo started playing Never Tear Us Apart by INXS, and it felt so appropriate.

_**Don't ask me** _

_**What you know is true** _

_**Don't have to tell you** _

_**I love your precious heart** _

_**I, I was standing** _

_**You were there** _

_**Two worlds collided** _

_**And they could never tear us apart** _

"This is like our song, hey?" he chuckled as he moved his kisses down to her belly.

"Definitely...they can try to keep us apart if they want to but they'll never succeed," she sighed, feeling the warmth of his lips on her skin.

He unfastened the button of her jeans and pulled them open to lick the skin just above the elastic of her panties.

"You're evil," she moaned.

"Evel Knievel, at your service," he laughed. "Sorry for the shitty joke, it was right there."

Soon he was pulling her pants down her legs and tossing them on the floor.

He lay next to her and teased her out of her mind through her panties. He touched her softly and kissed her deep until she begged for more.

"Please..."

He didn't make her say anything else, he just obliged.

By the time he was grinning down at her and tossing her panties over his shoulder, Need You Tonight was playing, and she thought she'd go blind with lust.

_**So slide over here** _

_**And give me a moment** _

_**Your moves are so raw** _

_**I've got to let you know** _

_**I've got to let you know** _

_**You're one of my kind** _

_**I need you tonight** _

_**'Cause I'm not sleeping** _

_**There's something about you girl** _

_**That makes me sweat** _

Merle lay his big hands on her knees and waited for her to make a move. Jacqui sat up and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down between her legs, she was in need now.

He made his way back down her body after kissing her for a minute and began to lay soft kisses down her thigh to her knee.

"Please...more..." she uttered under her breath.

He slid his arms under her open thighs and slid her down to the edge of the bed where he knelt down on the floor and went to work.

Her legs rested on his shoulders and he licked softly up the seam of her neediness.

"Good Lord," she whined.

"Don't worry, he can't see this," Merle chuckled and then went right back to it.

He held his warm hands on the inside of her thighs making her feel completely possessed. She was under his spell and willingly succumbed to his magic. His tongue pressed against her lips until they parted and she could feel the heat rise in her core.

Her breath was shaky, her thighs shivered and now that she was less nervous she could feel it spilling over even faster than before.

She sensed a teasing, nudging feeling against her clit and she grabbed for some sheets to keep her from floating away.

Merle took her behind the knees and lifted her feet onto his upper back, and she could feel the pull deep inside.

"Oh...Christ!" she winced, trying to take in all the sinful sweetness.

She let her knees fall completely open, her feet still resting on his shoulder area and it hit her hard. Merle's tongue glided over her entrance, and she felt it like a bolt of lightning striking her dead with beautiful blasphemous lust.

"Oh...uh...Mmmm...oh...shit!" she cried out.

The little gasp she let out between each word made Merle feel like the king of the universe, she was thoroughly pleased, and that's what he wanted.

He let her legs down easy, and she just lay there, limp and moaning softly as she came back to her senses.

"Damn...you're good at that," she grinned.

"Thanks, honey. You just lemme know, and I'll do it anytime you like...seriously, anytime at all," he chuckled.

Merle insisted he was OK and didn't need anything back; he just wanted to hold her.

He drove her home around midnight, and she avoided eye contact with Theo as she went off to her room. Something was sure to give, but she couldn't stay away from Merle; she was prepared to fight for what they had if it came to that.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ride It Out** _ _**–** _ _**Chapter Seventeen** _

A few days later, Merle was sat at the staff table in the back, crunching numbers for college tuition, a room to rent, and trying to figure out how he'd be able to eat as well. Merle was called in for the morning shift last minute when the regular cook called in sick, so he was working with Dale for the day.

He was hoping to see Jacqui later though and was going to try and get her to stay with him overnight if he could. He couldn't resist seeing if they could pull it off before her parents got back. Sex wasn't even the goal, he just wanted to have her in his arms all night. If she could tell her brother she was staying at Carol's for a sleepover then maybe it could happen.

He'd been looking at an electronics course since he'd taken it in his shop classes in high school and always got As in it. He liked to work with his hands and his mother's only brother, Angus, was an electrician who ran his own little business in town. He didn't see his uncle very often, it was awkward since his sister had abandoned them, but maybe he'd hire him if he finished the course.

The forms for the student loans were lengthy and complex, and Merle was soon frustrated.

"How's it going, Merle?"

He looked up, and Dale was standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"It's OK...well, actually it's a fucking mess, but that's OK too," he laughed.

"You know, me and my wife couldn't ever have children."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Merle answered, he really didn't know how to respond.

"We've always had each other, so we were lucky either way. A whole lot of people never find love."

"I did," Merle grinned.

"I can see that. You and Jacqui are gonna make it, but I still think you need a hand."

Merle frowned in confusion, sometimes Dale could be a little cryptic.

"What kind of help?"

Dale reached into his top pocket, pulled out a check and set it on the table in front of Merle.

The check was for $5000 and Merle choked on his cigarette smoke at the sight of his name written on it.

He coughed and sputtered for a minute then looked up at Dale and just shook his head slowly.

"You can't do this," he uttered.

"The hell I can't. You've been here 4 years and done a great job, I hope you'll stay on working here while you're going to college."

"College?"

"That electronics course you've been looking at is $2300, and I know you need to get out of your house. This should be enough for you to get yourself set up somewhere safe and pay for school."

"Dale...I appreciate this more than I could tell you but I'm just some guy who flips burgers here. I can't take this from you."

"You can and you will. You've never been just some guy who works here to me, Merle. I'll never get to help out a son of my own...I know I'm not your dad, but I care about you, and I want to do this."

Merle rose from his seat and walked over to hug him, it all hit him so hard and fast he couldn't bear it. For the first time, since his mother deserted him and Daryl, Merle cried.

Dale said nothing and just held him. He knew that this pain was inside Merle all along, everyone knew his father showed him no love. All the aggression in Merle was just a lost little boy screaming to be heard, and Dale picked up on it within weeks of hiring him back in his freshman year. Dale had accepted it all when Merle didn't turn up on time, ranted about his home life and was moody because the boy just needed a soft place to fall. Soon, Merle warmed up, began to trust him and became a valuable employee, but many wouldn't have bothered showing such patience.

When Merle backed up, he felt like a complete moron to have broken down that way, but he was overwhelmed.

"Well, that was fucking embarrassing," he groaned.

"I won't tell anyone," Dale laughed.

"What about your wife? What did she say about you doing this for me?" Merle asked.

Merle had only met Dale's wife a few times but she'd always taken the time to chat with him and seemed very friendly.

"She thought it was a great idea. You're a good kid, I just want to help you get your feet under you."

"Only if you're really sure about it," Merle began, knowing he'd be a damned fool to turn it down.

"I'm sure."

"I'll go register as soon as I'm done work then...thank you, Dale."

"No problem, Son. I know you'll make me proud."

He was grateful that Dale walked away then as he was getting choked up again. Merle's father never treated him this way, and he always told himself that he didn't need this kind of affection. Apparently, that was bullshit, he did need it.

This was it, the break he needed. When he did meet Jacqui's family he could tell them he was college bound, maybe it would be enough to make everything OK.

Suddenly anything was possible and he'd never been so excited to see her.

His shift ended at 3 pm, and he dashed home to get his high school transcripts and then to the bank to deposit the whole check except for the tuition.

Paying cash for education was enough to boggle his mind, this was like realizing he had a fairy godfather in his life for years and didn't know it.

Walking out of the bank with $2300 in his back pocket was surreal, but he drove straight to the community college and spent the next hour filling out forms with a little help from a kind receptionist. By the time he walked out, he was fully registered for night classes starting in September, and he almost broke down again just knowing that he had a future ahead of him now, a future that could make Jacqui his long term.

Merle found the first phone booth he could and called Jacqui, he had to get her over to his house for the night, he couldn't wait to tell her everything.

"Hey you," she said, and he could almost hear her smiling.

"Have a good day off?" he asked.

"It was OK, kinda boring."

"I got called in this morning, but I'm done now...do you ever stay at Carol's place overnight?" he asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"This might be pushing it, but what if you told Theo you were staying there but came to my place instead? I have some big news."

He could tell she was a little surprised but she said yes right away.

"I don't wanna get you into trouble or anything," he added as a caveat.

"It's OK. Come pick me up in half an hour...I'll work it out."

"You got it."

"Perfect. See you soon."

_**/** _

"I'm staying over at Carol's place tonight, OK?"

"Jacqui, do you think I haven't pulled this same crap too?" her brother sighed.

"What?"

"You really think I don't know you'll be with him?"

"Don't do this to me, Theo."

"You know who's gonna take the heat if you do something stupid? Me! This guy is older than you, and I know for a fact he's been with other girls."

"I know that," she shot back.

"I thought you'd wanna be with a guy who's waiting for marriage. I thought you'd wait for marriage too."

"Who said that's what I'm going to do? It's none of your business anyway."

Jacqui was tired of the double standard, Theo certainly never asked her permission to be with a girl.

"Jacqui, you're making it my business cause dad's gonna blame me when something happens to you."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know! You could get pregnant for one thing or catch some disease. What the hell would mom and dad say then?"

"He doesn't have diseases!"

"How do you know that? You're not a doctor!"

"Jesus! You're being a real jerk! Nobody gave you the third degree for growing up!"

"We care about you, Jacqui!"

"If you had any respect for me then maybe you'd trust me to know my own mind and heart and let me make my own choices. I'm sick of being treated like a child, I'm a woman! I get better grades than you ever did and I've always been more responsible, but I'm being treated like a kid. Just leave me alone!"

She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Jacqui picked up a book from her dresser and wanted to throw it, but she didn't want to break anything.

"Damn it!" she growled.

She wasn't good at hissy fits since she usually didn't throw them.

A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door and told him to go away.

"Hey, lemme talk to you...Jacqui?"

She relented and opened the door, and she could tell she'd gotten through to him.

"I still don't think you should go, but if you're gonna be with him, then I'm insisting you listen to me for ten minutes first."

"About what?"

"I know mom and dad didn't have 'the talk' with you."

"I'm not talking about sex with my brother. I took sex ed in school."

"That doesn't tell you any of the real shit you need to know. Either you sit and listen like the grown up you say you are or I'm calling mom and dad."

She sighed and sat down to have the world's most uncomfortable conversation in all of human history.

She knew why he was doing this and she knew it was out of love but hearing these words from her brother would linger in her head longer than she wanted.

He gave her some condoms and told her not to rush it and that if Merle liked her, he'd wait. She told him that Merle already said he'd wait and that she hadn't even decided if tonight was the night anyway.

"Honestly, I just want to spend the night with him. I know he's not expecting sex tonight or anything."

"I want you to know I don't think you're stupid and I do trust you, I just don't know this guy, and it's hard to trust anyone with you. If anything happened to you I'd lose it, Jacqui, you're my baby sister."

"I know that. I love you too, and I swear I know what I'm doing."

"You have to figure out what you're doing with all this, mom and dad are coming home soon."

"I'm bringing him over for supper. I want them to meet him and give him a fair shot."

"This is a long shot, Jacqui. I heard about Merle's dad, and our dad has lived here all his life, so he's probably heard about him too."

"Merle is not like his father. He lives in a little room above the garage right now just so he doesn't have to see him."

"Really?"

"Really. Merle has no respect for his father and he has already defended me against some fools that were giving us a hard time."

"I wanna meet this guy. If he's like you say, then I'll back you up with mom and dad."

"Tomorrow?"

"That works," Theo agreed. "Be careful and call me if you need anything. I'll come and get you even if it's 3 am, OK?"

"I'm going to be fine, but thank you."

Jacqui packed her backpack and went out to wait for Merle in the driveway. When he pulled up, he looked different to her. He looked almost giddy but wouldn't tell her why until he got her back to his place...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Eighteen** _

Merle picked Jacqui up and drove her over to his house and parked in the alley behind the garage. He said nothing on the way over and she just watched his face, wondering what he was up to.

He took her hand and walked her up the stairs to his little room.

"Just sit for a second," he said pointing to a kitchen chair next to his bed.

Jacqui could see the excitement in his face, and she was desperate to know what was going on.

He shuffled through some papers he'd taken out of the bag attached to his bike and handed them to her.

"Everest College?" she read and looked up at his face.

"It's a bit of a long story but Dale offered to help me with my education, he just gave me the money to go. Can you believe it? I tried to tell him no, but he insisted. I'm gonna be able to take an electronics course!"

"Oh my God! Merle, that's awesome! I didn't even know you wanted to take electronics."

"I did good in that class in high school and my mom's brother, Angus, runs an electrician shop so I'm pretty sure he'd hire me. We don't talk much, but I remember him telling me to call if I needed anything."

Jacqui was stunned at everything he'd gotten accomplished and astounded at the kindness of Dale; he was an actual dad to Merle. He was the father that his real dad never would be.

"This is unbelievable, Merle!"

"When I meet your family, you'll be able to tell them I'm a college guy now instead of just some punk working at a diner who's headed for the army."

He was grinning from ear to ear, but something about it broke her heart.

"What's wrong, Jacqui?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm really happy for you, Merle...it just hurts that you feel you have to change to be good enough for me. You already are."

He looked up into her pretty brown eyes and sighed.

"From your dad's point of view, you're the most precious thing he has, and he wants you to be with the best man you can find...I can understand that."

"You are the best man I can find."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she opened her legs to pull him in against her body. She ran her fingers through his hair and held her mouth against his cheek.

"I'm just trying to make this easier for you. I want your family to know I'm working for you. I know what people think of me."

She found herself emotional and a little angry at the world for the way things were.

"Listen to me," she said, holding his face in her hands. "You are good enough."

"I'm still gonna keep trying, though," he insisted.

"You're a goof, Merle."

"I made you something the other night too," he grinned, crawling over to his night table. "Here."

He handed her a blank cassette with the words 'Jacqui Blue' written in red sharpie inside a heart, and she squealed.

"What's on it?"

"A whole bunch of songs that make me think about you," he answered.

"I love this, thank you."

"I can't believe you're staying with me tonight," he smiled. "I just wanna hold on to you till the sun comes up."

Jacqui couldn't contain it anymore; she had to say it.

"I love you, Merle."

He froze, still kneeling before her, but his face lit up.

"You do?"

"Yes..."

"I love you too. I shoulda said it first cause I've been thinkin' it...sorry."

"It doesn't matter," she insisted.

He hugged her again; he couldn't wrap his head around her saying it first. It was flattering, exciting and he knew he was going to remember it forever.

Merle put on the tape he made for her, and they lay on his bed for a while just kissing, talking and holding each other.

Merle talked about his mom leaving the family when he was younger and about Daryl. Neither of them respected their father, but Daryl just let it slide off his back. Their father wasn't physically abusive, but he could be mean with his words, and for Merle, listening to his ignorant rhetoric was infuriating.

Jacqui mused about her own father and why he was so much more strict with her than her brother. She wasn't going to stop seeing Merle no matter what her father said, and she knew it.

"Someday, I'm gonna buy you a house and a big diamond ring and your dad will give us his blessing to get married," Merle grinned. "We could get married at your church, and he'll even give you away to me with a big smile on his face."

Jacqui hoped he was right about the blessing part. She didn't need a big house or ring; she just wanted him.

"I'm dreamin' right?" he chuckled. "It's fun, though. In my daydreams, everything goes right for a change."

"What else are you dreaming about?" she pushed, she loved hearing about all the things he hoped for.

"I thought that you'd go to university and become a music teacher and play professionally too. You'll be all world famous and perfect, but you'll still stay with me, even though you could do better than an electrician," he laughed. "Then we could get married and have a bunch of kids, and I could brag to everyone that you're my wife."

Jacqui rose up on her elbow and looked down into his eyes; he was the one, and she knew it. This was her man, the one God had chosen for her.

She moved in to kiss him, and it was sweet and soft. They fit together perfectly, and she wanted all the same things he did.

"The future you're thinking of sounds perfect to me, Merle."

"It can be whatever you want, I just wanna be with you," he said, touching her face and then pulling her closer.

He lay over her, and they kissed slowly, savoring each other. Even though he was feeling so strongly for her, it wasn't the time to take it further, and he didn't mind one bit. He didn't want the stress of it at that moment; he just wanted to please her and then hold her till the morning. Merle wasn't ready to risk hurting or pushing her.

He lay next to her and pulled her shirt up over her head, and she repeated the process with him.

Jacqui ran her hand over the hair on his chest and came close to kiss him right over his heart.

They squirmed under the covers and then out of their pants to feel their skin touching.

They held close to each other, and even though it was unspoken they both knew this wasn't the right time.

She wrapped her leg around his hip, and he turned to face her and kissed her for a good long time.

The music played, and she loved every song he'd put on the tape. The Scorpions started, and she closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of his hand pulling her leg up around his waist and him thrusting against her through their underwear.

_**Girl, there are really no words strong enough** _

_**To describe all my longing for love** _

_**I don't want my feelings restrained** _

_**Oh babe, I just need you like never before** _

_**I just imagine you'd come through this door** _

_**You'd take all my sorrow away** _

_**There's no one like you** _

_**I can't wait for the nights with you** _

_**I imagine the things we'll do** _

_**I just want to be loved by you** _

Jacqui had never felt so hot, and she needed relief so she reached into his boxers to touch him and hoped he'd reciprocate.

He peeled her panties down her legs and soon they were both completely nude. The temptation to push it was intense but they resisted.

They breathed in unison and touched each other desperately, staring into the other's eyes.

He pulled the leg closest to him over his body and moved his fingers into her, making her groan with sexual intoxication.

She stroked him mindlessly, and the sheet fell off her chest as she panted in ecstasy.

Merle came closer and added to the heat by taking her nipple into his mouth and moving his wet fingertips to her clit.

"Merle...it's...oh God..."

He didn't answer; he just kept up the pressure by tracing his tongue around her nipple then moving to the other.

She jerked him off faster and focused her attention on the head of his dick, sliding the foreskin over the end and back just right.

Merle went back to fingering her and never let up on her breasts, pulling moaning and whining out of her with every touch.

"You're gettin' there, honey, I can feel it," he growled.

"You too..." she whispered.

Her eyes were still closed, and he needed to see them, he just had to. She felt his hand on her cheek, turning her face to look at him.

"I wanna look into those pretty eyes when you cum," he said.

She tried to keep looking straight at him but it wasn't easy, the fire was so high it got hard to maintain eye contact.

"Come on..." he groaned. "Come on, honey..."

Jacqui winced when the bottom dropped out, and she was free falling into blissful delirium.

She arched her back a little and tried to keep looking at him, but she couldn't her eyes rolled back in her head, and she bit her lower lip as the pulsating and pleasure took control.

"That's my girl...that's my beautiful girl," he gushed.

Within on a few moments, he got so high on her desperate whimpering that he came on her smooth, innocent thighs.

"Shit," he sighed.

"It's OK," she smiled, still panting for air. "I kinda like it."

"Huh?"

She rolled into his arms and kissed his mouth.

"I'm marked by you," she whispered, closing her eyes and pressing her face to his chest.

No girl had ever said anything like this to him, they all found it highly distasteful when he came anywhere near them, but not Jacqui.

They changed the sheets on the bed, and he heard her stomach growling.

"Is my baby hungry?" he teased.

"Ravenous," she grinned.

Merle took her out for supper; then they went for a ride until dark. The speed was fast enough to make her squeal the way he liked and the stars shined brightly as she wrapped her arms around him. The moon looked fuller again, and he focused on it as he felt Jacqui pull her body closer to him on the back of the bike.

He took her back to his place, and all they wanted to do was crash and hold each other like the world didn't exist. They undressed when they got up to his room and crawled beneath the covers, both imagining being married and smiling like kids.

"Goodnight, Jackie Blue," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, my man. Don't let me go," she yawned, reveling in the sensation of being enfolded in his arms.

"I never will," he assured her.

_**/** _

Merle woke up with her wrapped in his embrace just like he wanted to. She was out like a light, and he kissed her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her skin and hair. Jacqui always smelled like some kind of flower that he couldn't quite place, but he imagined it being really beautiful.

**_###################################_ **

**_Next chapter, Merle faces Theo for a little one on one chat about baby sister Jacqui:)_ **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ride It Out – Chapter Nineteen** _

Jacqui woke up with Merle's arms around her and rubbed her eyes, wondering what time it was. Her stomach growled loudly, and she was embarrassed by the sound.

"Uh...I guess I'm still hungry," she giggled.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Merle said, sitting up in bed and grabbing his shirt and boxers from the floor.

"Thanks."

"You stay right there," he instructed. "Don't you move a muscle and I'll feed you in bed."

Jacqui rolled her eyes but smiled widely; he was sweeter than anyone would ever guess.

He threw on his jeans and stepped into his runners then disappeared down the stairs.

_**/** _

Robert was at the table grumbling over a football game he'd lost money on and Daryl was yapping to Carol on the phone.

Merle went to the fridge and collected some food for himself and Jacqui and his father noticed the two glasses right away.

"So you're fucking this girl?" he asked casually.

"Nope. She just spent the night."

"Pfft! Think I was born yesterday, Merle?"

"I'm not fucking her," he huffed and filled two glasses with orange juice.

"Just don't go knockin' her up. When you're done with her you wanna be able to walk away," he scoffed.

"I'm not planning to be 'done with her' anytime soon so get your tiny mind around that," Merle fired back.

"Gimme a break, kid! You gonna marry her or something?"

"Merle, just leave it," Daryl interjected, holding his hand against the receiver of the phone. "Don't let him egg you on."

Merle was easily drawn into it, he always tried to resist but never could.

"Yeah! I'm gonna marry her, and we're gonna be happy, and I won't treat her like shit and make her run away!"

"God damn it, Merle! Who the fuck do you think you're talkin' to? I ain't one of your buddies that'll take your shit!" Robert screamed.

"You can go to hell," Merle growled.

Daryl told Carol to hold on a second and grabbed Merle, pushing him out the door and telling them both to shut the fuck up. Daryl was stuck playing referee a lot and got tired of it.

_**/** _

Merle carried food up for Jacqui and by the look on her face she'd heard the commotion.

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"He's an idiot, Jacqui. Don't even think of him."

"It's hard not to."

"I know. You deserve to be brought over and have my parents gushing over how awesome you are, but my life is kinda shit...I can't give you something like that."

"It's OK, Merle."

He handed her pop tarts and orange juice, and she thanked him. They ate together on the mattress and tried to get back to their happy mood from earlier, but it was hard.

Jacqui had heard him screaming that he was going to marry her and she couldn't help but feel flattered that he was willing to say that to others, it wasn't just between them.

Everything between them had moved so fast that it should have been scary, but for some reason, she felt secure in what they had.

Getting through to her parents was sure to be a gong show, but she was willing just to be up front about it and take the mess as it came.

"I can't wait to have you over," she said, washing down the strawberry pastry with juice. "It's going to be scary, I've never brought a guy over, but I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend."

"How did you get so brave?" he asked.

"I just want this that badly, if someone wants to take us down they better be ready to fight me for it."

He pulled her into a long kiss and never wanted to let her go.

"You're sexy as hell when you talk like that," he grinned.

"So, I forgot to mention this but...my brother wants to get together with you before my parents get back."

"Really?"

"He says he'll back me up if you're as awesome as I told him you are."

"Just a little pressure, huh?" Merle laughed.

"Theo is really cool; he just wants to look out for me."

"When does he want to do this?"

"Whenever; he has the day off today I think."

"That's cool. I'll take him to the pool hall for a chat, does he shoot pool?" he asked.

"Yep, that should be all right," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You're a good man to tolerate all this."

"At least he's giving me a shot; my asshole father hasn't even asked to meet you properly. You're too good to be around the likes of that moron anyway."

"Forget all that, babe, let's just enjoy the day."

"Good idea, I'm gonna look for a room to rent today so I can get the hell outta here before college starts. I got enough to find a place now. My stupid dad will have a rude awakening when I move out all of a sudden," he laughed.

"You'll be happier without the stress," she added.

"Definitely, and you can come see me at my own place! Cool, hey?"

"Very."

_**/** _

Merle called Jacqui's house after dropping her off at Carol's place. He wanted to meet her brother before he lost his nerve and he was feeling especially brave.

"Yeah?" a voice answered.

"Hey, man, it's Merle Dixon...I'm seein' your sister."

"Right, hey."

"So, she said you wanted to hang out to see what I'm like."

"Sure. We're supposed to bring people we date home first so at least she can tell our dad I met you."

"I get that, I wasn't trying to go behind your parent's back or anything, but she wasn't quite ready to bring me around before they left. I told her I'd be willing to do it their way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm not lookin' to get her into any trouble with your mom and dad."

"That's cool. Jacqui's never been the trouble type. So, what did you wanna do?"

"You wanna shoot a few games of pool at Charlie's?"

"That works, I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"Cool."

"She's over at Carol's place right now, but she says she'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Thanks for letting me know, see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

Merle arrived at Charlie's first and paid for the table. He lit a smoke as he waited, he needed it to settle his nerves, but he was thinking of quitting.

Theo arrived not long after and sized him up pretty quickly. Her brother was a big, strong guy and Merle had no intentions of getting on his bad side if he could help it.

They said a simple hello and began to play; it took Theo a while to start talking, so Merle just kept quiet.

"I think my dad knows who your dad is and what he's like...that could be the biggest obstacle for you two."

"I'm not like him. I honestly can't stand him myself."

"Must suck to live in that house."

"I'm moving out as soon as I can find a place."

"Don't blame you there. Is there anyone that bastard doesn't hate?"

"I don't think so, he doesn't even like me, and I'm his son."

"Can't imagine that."

"It is what it is," Merle shrugged.

There was some more silence as they moved through the game and just went through the motions but Merle had a good idea what he really wanted to know.

"Look, Theo, I care a lot about Jacqui. I know the kind of things you've probably heard about me, and I'm not going to bother disputing it cause some of it might even be true."

Theo just stood and let him speak; he wanted to say he'd heard him out.

"I won't hurt her; you have my word on that. I'm working on making something of myself now. I'm going to college right away so we can have a future together."

"This is all so fast, Merle. You gotta see it from our side too. A couple of weeks ago she hadn't even had a boyfriend before...it's just gonna be scary for us to see her get this involved so fast."

Merle could see his side of the argument and he wasn't really sure how to answer.

"If she ever needs space she's got it; I'm not trying to smother her or anything. It's just that we're happy together. I never thought I could be this happy and she said she feels the same. If us being together is getting in her way I can back off, but I still want to see her if your parents allow it."

"Did you sleep with her last night?"

Merle wasn't too surprised by the question. He supposed if he had a little sister he'd want to know as well.

"We haven't had sex...I don't even want to until she's ready. If she wants to wait till marriage, I respect that too."

"Pfft!" Theo scoffed.

"I'm serious; I'd even go to church if she wanted me to and I ain't never set foot in a church."

"Damn! You got it bad, huh?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"It's loud and clear, man," Theo laughed.

They finished the game, and the conversation turned to lighter subject matter liked sports, music, and college.

Theo couldn't help but like him; they actually seemed similar in a lot of ways. Merle said exactly what he was thinking, that was evident, and Theo appreciated it.

He gave Merle some tips on talking to their parents before they parted ways and gave him the typical brotherly warning that he'd break his legs if he hurt his baby sister which Merle accepted completely.

"I never want to hurt her, man. If I do, then you go right ahead and break my legs."

"She's special to me; I gotta look out for her."

"I understand, Theo. Thanks for giving me a shot."

"No problem, see you at dinner at our house if you don't chicken out."

"I'll be there whenever Jacqui tells me to be," Merle assured him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty** _

A few days later Jacqui's parents were due to arrive home the next day, so she and Theo spent the whole day cleaning house and working out their stories. They spent the last two days tidying up and practicing their innocent faces.

"If you have problems with dad about Merle, then I'll talk to him, but you gotta tell him about it all first," he stated.

"Deal. Thanks for meeting with him. He's nice, right?"

"He's an OK guy. I'll still kick his ass if he fucks with you, though."

"I know, and maybe watch that potty mouth when they get back," she laughed.

She needed to see Lucas, she'd missed him like mad and his voice over the phone for the past two weeks indicated he was very homesick.

When her family pulled up out front, she dashed outside to meet them.

"I missed you guys so much," Jacqui gushed, hugging them all individually. She and Theo helped carry the suitcases into the house, and her parents were happy to see everything as it had been left.

"The house is still in one piece!" her father teased.

"And it's even clean too," she added.

Supper was spent discussing family, the trip, a wedding that was coming up for one of her cousins and how things had gone while they were at home alone, neither she or Theo had much to say on the subject. Jacqui wanted to discuss everything with her father alone, so that's just what she did after supper.

_/_

Reginald went outside after Lucas went to bed to check on his flower beds and Jacqui decided it was the best time she'd get to talk to him.

"Dad?" she began, stepping out into the cooler evening air.

"What is it, honey?" he said, not looking up from his weeding as he crouched close to the earth.

She had gone through this conversation multiple times in her mind, and she hoped it would go well.

"I need to tell you something important and I...I want you to know that I'm serious about this. It's not a frivolous crush that I'm talking about."

"Crush?" he asked.

She had his full attention now.

"I've met someone recently and he means a lot to me already. It's hard to explain, but he's different from anyone else I've ever met, and he treats me like gold, Dad."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Merle Dixon, I work with him."

"Robert Dixon's boy?" he asked, incredulously.

Her father got to his feet then, and she couldn't read his face.

"I don't want you anywhere near Robert Dixon, Jacqui. The man is ignorant as the day is long!"

Apparently, he did know exactly who Merle's father was.

"I know that, Dad. Merle doesn't want me anywhere near him either, he has no respect for his father. He's not like him at all."

Her father sighed and walked in a line up and down the garden path for a moment. She recognized this as his 'thinking' pacing.

"Dad, he respects me, and he defends me against people like that."

"You're so different from him, though, Jacqui. You have a bright future...what are his plans?"

"He's going to college in the fall and taking electronics, then he's going to work with his Uncle," she explained.

"So what are you saying, Jacqui? Are you already seeing this man?"

"I have been on a few dates with him, and I know you don't approve of me doing that without you meeting him, I'm really sorry for that. He is a good person, though, and I want you to meet him now."

"I'm disappointed, Jacqui. I thought my rules were very reasonable and as soon as I turn my back and I trust you, here you are defying me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Dad. I am sorry that I went against your wishes...but I'm not sorry for liking him."

"How am I supposed to trust you now?"

"I'm telling you now, and I'm owning up to it, I'm trying to be an adult about this. I'm 17, and I made a mistake in not telling you but I'm trying to make it right now because he means a lot to me...it's up to you if that's good enough to trust me again."

Jacqui was terrified to be having this conversation, but she wouldn't back down, and she wouldn't hide Merle from those she loved. She still remembered the look on his face when she denied seeing him to Brenda at work, and she wouldn't do that to him again.

"I need to talk to your mother about this," he sighed.

"OK. I love you, Dad. I wasn't trying to disappoint you...but he makes me really happy."

Jacqui went inside and sat on her bed, dazed and anxious. No matter what happened, she was proud to have been honest about it now.

She held the cassette tape in her hands that Merle had mixed for her and ran her finger over his handwriting.

It was 2 hours before she heard a knock at the door and she knew it would be her mother.

"Jacqui, you should have told us the truth. Lying to us and then spending two weeks with this boy doing God knows what is not OK."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"You should be."

"I just didn't know if you and Dad would give him a fair shot because of who his father is. You wanted me to be with someone from church or school, but Merle is the one I want."

"Have you...did you sleep with this boy?" her mother asked, wincing as she did.

"No, Mom."

"You swear to me?"

"I swear."

Julia sighed heavily, and it appeared she didn't know what to say next.

"He's going to college soon, he's not pressuring me into anything, and when some idiots in town got on our case, he defended me. He's a good person, Mom."

"I spoke to your father, and you can bring him over tomorrow night for dinner, and we'll go from there, but I want your word that you're going to be careful from here on in."

"Yes, Mom."

She was left to contemplate everything, and when her parents were asleep, she called Merle.

"Hey," he answered. "Everything alright?"

"It wasn't easy, they are disappointed in me for not being honest, but you're invited over for dinner tomorrow to meet them if you're still up for it."

"Of course. I'm fucking nervous, but I'll be there. What're your mom and dad's names?"

"Reginald and Julia."

"Damn, they even sound fancy," he muttered.

"I hate to put you through this."

"I don't mind, I just hope they like me."

"I don't see how they couldn't, you're irresistible," she giggled.

"Only to you, Jacqui Blue. Nobody ever liked me the way you do."

"Loved, nobody ever loved you like I do."

"I'll never get over you sayin' that. I love you too."

_**/** _

Merle stood in front of his mirror in a t-shirt and jeans the next night and knew it wouldn't do. He'd seen the men and women going into the Baptist church on Sundays, and they were always dressed to the nines.

He wandered into the main house to go through Daryl's closet, but the only dress shirt he found didn't fit.

"Damn it!" he groaned.

"What are you lookin' for?" his father grumbled.

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"I need a dress shirt...you got anything?"

"What for? You got an interview or something?"

"No, just forget it."

"God damn it, Merle! What is it for?"

"I'm going to meet my girlfriend's parents, not that you'd give a fuck about that."

"That girl from the other night?"

"See? You don't even know her name or that she's my girlfriend!"

"You didn't introduce me."

"After how you acted? Gimme a fucking break!"

"I was half pissed, Merle. What the hell did I say?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Get in here," his father mumbled and walked into his room.

Merle had no choice but to follow, he had nothing to wear to Jacqui's place.

Robert shuffled through the hangers and handed him a blue shirt and black dress pants.

"You'll need a belt without those stupid metal studs in it," he said, digging further in the closet and handing him a black leather belt.

"Why are you doing this?" Merle asked.

"Just take it," he said and walked out of the room.

Merle shook his head and took the clothes back to his room above the garage.

He'd shaved his face and combed his hair and by the time he was dressed he had enough time for a smoke but chose not to. He didn't want to walk in smelling like cigarettes.

This wasn't him at all, but it's what Jacqui needed him to be to make things OK with her family, so it was worth it.

He walked down the back steps to go to her house and ran into Daryl who was on his way in and got a strange look.

"I'm going to meet Jacqui's family," he explained.

"You really like her, don't you?" Daryl noted, knowing Merle wouldn't do this for just anyone.

"Yeah, I think she's the one," he admitted.

"Good luck," Daryl nodded. "They're gonna like you...but if they don't it ain't on you, OK?"

"OK. Thanks."

Daryl had gone through the meeting the parents dinner with Carol's mom and dad recently too.

Merle got on his bike and took the long way to her place, trying to steady his nerves.

When he arrived, he walked to the front door and straightened his shirt before knocking.

Jacqui's mother answered the door, and Merle was stunned by how much Jacqui looked like her.

"Ma'am, I'm Merle Dixon," he said softly.

"Hello, Merle. Come in," she smiled.

Jacqui was in the kitchen cooking but turned to smile at him nervously and wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron.

"Dad!" she called, and her father appeared from the living room.

He looked stern, and Merle felt like the room was topping a hundred degrees.

"Sir," he nodded.

"Dad, this is Merle Dixon. Merle, this is my Dad, Reginald and my mother, Julia."

Merle held out his hand, and there was a momentary pause before her father reached out as well, making him feel like he was hanging on a line.

"Nice to meet you," her father said, finally smiling a little. "Hows about me and you have a little chat in the den, Merle."

Theo nodded to Merle in solidarity from the kitchen table, and he nodded back.

Jacqui knew this would be it and she shuddered with nerves.

_**/** _

Reginald pointed to a chair across from himself in the den and told Lucas, who was building lego on the floor, to go play outside till supper was ready.

Merle could swear he was starting to sweat through his shirt and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"You know Jacqui is my only daughter, right Merle?"

"Yes."

"She's the apple of my eye, always has been. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe and happy."

Merle nodded.

"So, tell me then, what are your intentions with my only daughter?"

Merle took a deep breath and tried to imagine what he wanted to hear but just decided to go with the truth as he knew it.

"I never met anyone like her. Jacqui makes me want to be a better person. We haven't known each other very long, but I care about her a lot already. I just want to be part of her life, but I'm not looking to mess up her future at all, I know she's headed for university."

"That's right. You'll see when you're my age, and you have kids of your own, Merle. You put your whole life into raising your kids, so you don't just let them go so easily."

"I only want the best for her. I know a lot of people judge me by my dad...I can't say I blame them for assuming things, but I'm not like him, Sir. I won't hurt her."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Merle. I have no respect for a man like that, and I don't want him around my daughter."

"I agree. I won't stand for anyone treating her bad, we already encountered some people like that."

"Things are going to always be a little harder for you two because of how the world is. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"And she's willing to accept these extra challenges?" Reginald asked.

"She says she is. I don't want to complicate things for her, but I can't help liking her. I still can't believe she'd ever look twice at the likes of me."

Reginald laughed then, and Merle prayed it was a good laugh.

"Sir?"

"That just reminded me of when I met her mother...Julia was always way out of my league."

Merle smiled then and suddenly felt more at ease.

Julia popped her head around the corner and told them supper was ready.

Merle was seated between Jacqui and her brother Lucas on the other side and still felt incredibly self-conscious.

Jacqui and her mother had made a fried chicken dinner that was so good it just had to be bad for you. There was corn, baked macaroni, and biscuits with peach cobbler for dessert. Merle had never eaten a meal like it in all his life.

He had to suppress a moan of enjoyment when eating the baked macaroni, it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. It was creamy but with sharp cheddar and although he was shy and nervous he couldn't resist asking for a second helping.

"Jacqui made my famous macaroni all by herself this time," Julia praised.

"It's the best thing I ever tasted," Merle said. "We don't have food like this at home, Ma'am...thank you," he added, smiling at her mother and he was excited to get a smile back.

"It's my pleasure, Merle. Eat up, there's plenty."

With only a father who never cared to cook and a mother who'd run off so long ago he couldn't remember her cooking this meal excited him.

"Don't you have family dinners at home, Merle?" Jacqui's mother asked.

"No, Ma'am...my mom left when I was little."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's OK," he nodded.

"We do this every Sunday after church, you're more than welcome to come again."

"Thank you."

"Are you a man of God, Merle?" her father asked then, and Jacqui's eyes went wide.

"No, Sir...but only because I wasn't raised going to church. I'd be open to it, though."

"It's always good to keep an open mind," her father noted.

The answer seemed to fly with him, and Jacqui relaxed a little. She touched Merle's leg under the table with just the tips of her fingers and smiled at him when he turned to look at her.

Merle survived supper and cleared the table for her mother, he wanted to make a good impression.

Lucas was staring out the window at Merle's bike longingly, and Merle smiled, he was just the same at his age when it came to bikes.

"Maybe your parents would let me take you for a ride, hey?" Merle said to Lucas, and his face dropped.

"For real?" he asked and then turned to his dad. "Please, Dad...please!"

Jacqui's father looked apprehensive but nodded his head.

"It's safe, right?" Jacqui's mother asked looking terrified.

"I'll just take him down the road a little ways, he'll be safe," Merle assured her.

Jacqui grinned when Merle took Lucas outside and knew her little brother would be starstruck for life.

She stood next to her mother at the kitchen counter and started to fill the sink.

"Mom...what do you think of him?"

"He seems like a very nice boy, Jacqui."

"He is, he's really good to me."

"He better be," her mother grinned. "And he better be a good driver."

"Lucas is safe with him," she insisted.

Merle returned in ten minutes with Lucas and Jacqui had never seen her brother so happy in all her life.

"I'm getting a motorcycle when I'm a grown up!" he exclaimed, and Reginald rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that, son."

Jacqui walked Merle out to his bike when he was leaving, and he looked over at the front windows and assumed he shouldn't just kiss her goodbye on the street.

"Did I do OK?" he asked.

"You did awesome, thank you for coming. I keep thinking this drama will scare you off," she shrugged.

"I want you, Jacqui. I'll do what I gotta do and honestly that macaroni was fucking heaven, so I'll come over anytime they let me," he laughed.

Her eyes beamed up at him, and she grinned at his words.

"I want to grab you right here and now but I can't," she whispered, looking back at the house in time to catch her father peeking out the front window.

"I won't kiss you right now," Merle whispered into her ear as he hugged her innocently, "but when you crawl into bed tonight, I want you to think about my tongue licking slowly up the inside of your thigh all the way to that sweet spot."

His voice was a deep growl, and Jacqui could feel her body reacting to his words. She knew that his tongue is exactly what she'd be thinking of when she was alone.

He stepped back with a little smirk and a friendly wave to her father through the window and mounted his bike.

She watched him ride away and sighed at the heat brewing inside her to be alone with him again.

Everything seemed to go well, and all the pieces were coming into place, Jacqui started to feel hopeful that the worst was behind them.

_**###############** _

_**Naturally, things are going to fall apart in the next chapter, but I always do happy endings, so it's all good:) Thanks to everyone who's reading this story, I appreciate all the support so much I can't even tell you:) Love, Teagan XOXO** _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty-One** _

"So did your parents like him?" Carol asked the next morning over the phone.

Julia and Reginald were at the church catching up with business and Jacqui was home with Lucas.

"It went really well actually. My parents say I can see him and everything! You should have seen it, he came over in a dress shirt, and he looked so handsome," she giggled.

"I wish you had a picture cause I'd love to see that. Daryl said he's going to college now instead of the army?" Carol asked.

"Yep! It's all coming together, Carol."

"What happened when you spent the night? I've been so busy I actually forgot to get all the dirt on that."

"It wasn't a big deal, we just held each other all night."

"Gimme a break, Jacqui, you can tell me," Carol teased.

"I swear, we did not have sex. He knows I'm not quite ready."

"He really is a good guy, after all, it's so stupid that he got such a bad name in our school," Carol mused.

"People judge a book by its cover all the time. Unfortunately, it's human nature."

"True story. I gotta get going to work, but I'll call you later, OK?"

"Yep. Bye."

_**/** _

Reginald was happy to get back to church, everything was always right there, it was like a second home.

He and Julia pulled up outside and carried in a box of donuts they'd picked up on the way. The young assistant preacher they'd left in charge while they were away was just entering as they did.

"Darren! How was everything while we were gone?" Reginald asked in an upbeat and chipper tone. He felt great to be back into the swing of things.

"It was good, I was nervous without you there, but it went well," he answered.

"We knew you'd be just fine," Julia smiled. "Thank you for handling everything."

There were a few people inside the church, preparing for an evening of hymns the next night but something in the air wasn't right. Reginald always had his finger on the pulse of the congregation, so it was unnerving to sense something off with them. The way they said hello, the looks in their eyes, he just knew something had changed.

"Come into the office with me, Darren," he said, leading him inside with Julia.

The door was closed, and he sat down behind his desk and prepared for some kind of news.

"What's going on out there?" he asked plainly.

"Sir...I..."

"Come on, Darren, what is it? You can tell me. Are they upset with me about something?"

"It's about Jacqui, but I don't really feel right talking about it."

Julia insisted he spit it out before she lost her cool.

"If it's about my daughter then I want to know!"

"She was seen leaving the Dixon's house in the morning while you were away. People talk, you know?" he shrugged.

Darren didn't want to be the one to tell them this, and they could see that.

Reginald sighed and dropped his head to his hands in frustration.

"I gave them a chance, Julia! I tried to be diplomatic and now look!" he said, his voice rising with agitation.

"Dear, just calm down...we need to talk to her about this," Julia interjected.

"What are they saying?" Reginald asked Darren although he already had a good idea.

"That Jacqui is...fornicating with a racist out of holy wedlock," Darren winced.

"Damn it!" Reginald boomed. "I'm sorry, Darren. I need to speak with Julia privately."

"Of course," Darren nodded and left the room.

"I told you if we gave her too much space that something bad would happen. Our own daughter has slept with this boy right under our noses and lied to us about it!"

"Calm down, Reg, you'll give yourself a stroke!"

"How am I supposed to calm down, Julia? This is our only daughter!"

"I know that, but screaming won't solve it now! I asked her if they had slept together and she said they hadn't."

"And you believe that?"

"I do. Perhaps they just spent the night talking or something," she added.

"Don't be so naive. What kind of teenagers just talk all night?" he scoffed.

"I'm just saying that we need to speak with her first."

"How can I even face my own congregation now? She's made me look like a fool, Julia! It's not right!"

"We'll work this out, Reg."

"She's not seeing him again, that's what's happening. I'm not having her life ruined over a boy, I won't stand for it."

Reginald had never felt so betrayed in all his life and so terrified for his daughter. He imagined the ugly things people would be saying about her and shuddered in humiliation for her.

"I'm going home, I need to talk to her."

"Please, try to stay calm," Julia pleaded.

_**/** _

Jacqui was hanging out with Lucas when her father came home unexpectedly, and she could tell instantly that it was bad.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked when he entered the living room.

"Lucas, backyard, now," he replied dryly.

Lucas looked at her with a panicked expression, and she nodded to him with a fake smile to make him feel better.

When the back door close, Jacqui was blown down by words.

"You slept at his house? How do you think that makes you look? I can't believe you slept with him, Jacqui? How could you do that to me and then lie to my face? You brought him here, and you both just lied to me!"

"No! Dad, I didn't...I swear to God I didn't!"

"Do not even bring God into this right now!" he growled. "Do you know what they're all saying now? They say you've slept with a racist!"

"I did not!" she sobbed. "And he's not racist...you know he isn't!"

Jacqui couldn't contain it, and she knew what was probably coming, she was going to lose Merle now.

"Are you telling me that all you've done is kiss this boy?" he asked, looking her dead in the eye.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she shifted uncomfortably, recalling the sensation of Merle's touch all over her body.

"I didn't have sex with him," she uttered through her tears.

"You did other things, though, didn't you?" he shot back. "Didn't you?"

"Dad..." she winced.

"You are not working at the lake anymore, and you are not to see that boy again. I gave you a chance, and you blew it, Jacqui! I can't trust you anymore, and you'll have to earn that back!"

"Why does Theo get to live and I don't? He can do anything he likes, and nobody even questions it! He's the one who's had sex, not me! So go ahead and trust him but not me if you really think that's fair but I know what I did and what I didn't!" she screamed.

Jacqui had never stood up to her father, and it felt wrong on every level. She felt unhinged and completely out of control at being told she couldn't see Merle anymore, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Go to your room! Now!" he shouted.

"Fine, but you're wrong about this!" she yelled as she stormed off.

She closed her door and sobbed on her bed for what felt like hours. By the time she'd cried every tear in her system her eyes were bloodshot and her head hurt like after a toddler's temper tantrum.

Everything had gone as wrong as humanly possible, and now she had to give up her freedom, her job and the person she loved.

She held the cassette he made her in her hands and imagined him close to her again, she ached in a way she'd never experienced before, and it was agonizing.

Jacqui's father told her through the door that he was going back to the church and that she was forbidden from leaving the house, but she didn't respond.

The moment she heard the car pull out of the driveway, she called Merle.

"Hello?"

"Merle?"

"What's wrong, Jacqui?"

She knew her voice was broken and it was evident that she'd been crying.

"My dad found out that I stayed at your house...someone saw us leaving in the morning and told everyone, but I don't even know who. He says I can't see you anymore...he says I have to give up my job," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Jacqui. I never meant for this to happen. This is all my fault."

"I wanted to stay, it's not just your fault."

"I'm still sorry, honey."

"What am I supposed to do now, Merle? I don't want to be away from you."

She sniffled and grabbed some tissue from her nightstand.

"I don't know what to do...could I try to talk to him? You told him we didn't have sex, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't believe me. He says the church is saying terrible things about me now."

"Damn it!" he hissed.

"They say I'm sleeping with a racist! That doesn't even make sense!"

"This is bullshit...I just found a place too. You wouldn't even have to risk seeing my stupid father anymore."

"You're moving out?" she asked.

She was trying to get her voice back to actually hold a conversation, but she kept imagining not being able to see him anymore.

"I found a cheap basement suite in this older lady's house, it's actually kinda nice," he sighed. "Jacqui, I don't want to defy your father, but I need to see you."

"I know, but I don't know what to do. Maybe he'll calm down about it in a day or two...I don't want to give up my job."

"When do you turn 18?" he asked, knowing he was asking out of desperation.

"The first of August, next week," she answered. "Why?"

"Maybe...no, I don't know..."

"What is it?"

"I was trying to get you to move in with me...I'm kinda talkin' out my ass cause I don't wanna be without you, honey."

Jacqui couldn't think of a response, it was really out there. She had a year of high school left then university, and she couldn't just walk away from her family.

"I know you can't come live with me, Jacqui. I just...I love you, and I don't know what I'm gonna do if I can't see you anymore."

She cried again, and he whispered to her that it broke his heart to hear it.

"If I can't be with you then you'll end up finding someone else, and she'll get to love you instead of me," she wept.

"Don't talk crazy, Jacqui. I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

"It could be a whole year, Merle."

"Listen to me, Jacqui, I don't want anybody but you."

She ached for his touch already and knew it would just get worse as the hours passed.

"Besides, you kinda said you'd marry me, right?" he added, trying to make her smile.

"I would marry you today, Merle...I hate this, why does it have to be so hard for us?"

"Maybe it's so we can show them all how much we want it. I'm too pigheaded and stubborn to let anyone stop me...the only one who can end this is you. You still in?" he asked playfully.

"I'm still in. I can't believe you actually made me smile."

"That's my job, Jacqui Blue. I want my girl smiling, even when everything sucks."

"I love you, Merle," she sighed, wishing he was there for her to hold.

"I love you too, just remember you're stuck with me. Me and you are bigger than all of this."

"I know...it's just hard."

"I'll tell Dale what's going on and we'll cover your shifts till your dad calms down."

"He won't fire me?"

"No, he ain't like that. I'll just explain it all to him. He's always been cool with me when I've had shit going on at home."

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's gonna be OK."

"I trust you."

"Good, keep smiling OK? And remember what I told you to think about," he chuckled.

"Now you're torturing me," she whined.

"I'll be thinkin' about it till I can touch you again, so I want you thinkin' about it too," he explained.

"I'll miss you."

"We'll figure this all out, this isn't the end. Listen to the radio tonight."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, play the request hour and listen till you hear it."

She didn't know what he meant, but she just promised that she would do as he asked.

When they finally said goodbye, she did feel better, but the battle had only just begun. She had to figure out a way to get things on track again. Despite all the hardships, Jacqui still believed more than anything that they were meant to be.

_**##################** _

_**Things get worse for the next two chapters...just a heads up:) THANK YOU to the few people who are reading this. You are making my December! I know it's a WAY less popular pairing and this is very likely the only Merle and Jacqui fic in existence so thank you for taking a shot on something so different.** _

_**Love, Teagan XOXO** _


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty-Two_ **

That evening was a new kind of hell Jacqui had never known. Her family was silent at dinner, and she pushed food around her plate, trying to make sense of how everything had fallen apart.

Her father wouldn't even look at her, and her mother said nothing. Theo ate fast and then took off to his room, always one to avoid drama. He tried to say that Merle was a nice guy, but their father wasn't in the mood to hear it.

After supper, Lucas asked why everyone was mad, and she tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding about Merle.

"I like your boyfriend. He's nice, and his bike is so cool!"

She smiled and sank down next to him on the couch.

"No matter what you hear just remember that I love you and Merle is a good person. Can you promise me that?"

"Jacqui...I heard you talking on the phone about him."

"What did you hear?" she asked, sensing there was something off in his voice.

"I don't want to say it," he said, evading the subject.

"Don't worry about any of this, Lucas. It's all grown up junk, and it's not your problem to deal with, OK?"

"OK. I know you didn't do anything bad," he said, smiling up at her like nothing had changed.

He was still in her corner, and it meant more to her than anything at that moment.

She hugged him and let a few tears fall down her face.

As her shift was supposed to be starting she checked again with her mother to see if she really couldn't go.

"Your dad says no and I'm not arguing with him today about it. Honestly, I think you need a few days to think about all this. You need to think about what you're risking."

"I don't understand why being with him means risking anything. You know I didn't sleep with him, right?"

"Honey, I want to believe every word you say, but it doesn't look good. You didn't tell me you stayed overnight with him. If you aren't hiding anything then why lie about it?"

Jacqui didn't have a good answer, so she just went back to her room to be alone.

She played her flute for a while, but her heart wasn't in it, so she turned on the radio to listen to the request hour as Merle had mentioned.

Every song made her think of him, and she felt her heart breaking every five minutes.

With only ten minutes left in the program, she wondered why he'd asked her to listen in the first place.

"Last song of the evening is for Jacqui Blue, what a cool name!" the DJ laughed. "INXS is up after the break on 95.1 FM WJRB."

She groaned and knew that the song would tear her in two.

She lay back on her bed and turned off the lights, she wanted nothing but darkness, the song he'd requested for her, and her memories of his touch.

_**Don't ask me** _

_**What you know is true** _

_**Don't have to tell you** _

_**I love your precious heart** _

_**I, I was standing** _

_**You were there** _

_**Two worlds collided** _

_**And they could never tear us apart** _

Jacqui stared up at the light fixture in her ceiling and felt her lip begin to quiver. The song was sweet cruelty, but it was like a message from him so she had to listen. Jacqui didn't know how to make anything right again or how to live without him.

_**We could live** _

_**For a thousand years** _

_**But if I hurt you** _

_**I'd make wine from your tears** _

_**I told you** _

_**That we could fly** _

_**'Cause we all have wings** _

_**But some of us don't know why** _

_**I, I was standing** _

_**You were there** _

_**Two worlds collided** _

_**And they could never ever tear us apart** _

Tears flowed until exhaustion filled her and she just wanted to lay in bed and never get up again.

Her father knocked on the door an hour later, and she was still staring off into space.

"Aren't you ever getting up?"

"Not right now."

"You'll get over this, Jacqui. We know what's best for you."

"OK."

"Not even going to argue?"

"No...it doesn't matter what I say anymore."

He closed her door, and she closed her eyes, wishing it would just stop hurting.

_**/** _

"She's depressed, Reg," Julia sighed, two days later when she still hadn't left her room for more than food or a shower.

"She's just pouting, she'll be fine when she realizes it's not working on us," he insisted.

"I liked him, Reg. He seemed like a nice boy to me. He lost his mother, and with a father like Robert Dixon he didn't have any proper guidance, and yet he's a polite boy. I don't think he means to hurt Jacqui at all."

Reginald sighed and tried to convince himself that Julia was just being soft-hearted but he agreed with her.

"Who are we as Christians if we can't forgive?" she asked.

He looked down into his coffee cup and tried to think of how to save face while admitting that she probably had a point. The church had already found something else to gossip about, and he cared more about his daughter's happiness anyway.

"Go talk to her, Reg," Julia insisted. "She needs to eat something for breakfast."

"She hasn't gotten up for breakfast yet?" he asked, looking down at his watch.

It was 9 am and typically she would have come out for food before he left for work. Theo and Lucas were still dead to the world asleep, but she would have been up by then.

"I haven't seen her yet, she's probably sleeping in. I heard her crying last night until 11 pm."

Reginald shook his head, the idea of her in this kind of pain was awful, and he couldn't let it happen anymore.

"She's really got it bad for that boy, doesn't she?"

"She really does...maybe there's more to this than we thought, honey."

He got up and walked down the hall to her bedroom and only found her bed, made up neatly, but no sign of his child and his heart sank.

"Julia!"

"What is it?" she exclaimed walking up behind him to see inside the room.

"She's gone! She must have run off!"

Reginald ran straight for the door but then had to backtrack to get his keys.

"Where's Theo's car?" he asked when he saw that it was gone from the driveway.

"She must have taken it," Julia answered with a panicked expression.

"Go ask Theo if he knows where Merle lives," Reginald suggested.

Julia ran to her son's room, shook him awake and asked for the address. She insisted he stay put to watch Lucas and to not say a word to him about his sister. Theo was determined to look himself, but Julia insisted he stay put.

"You stay here, we'll call when we find her."

Reg and Julia race to the lake, where they were told Merle lived, and Reginald banged on the Dixon's front door frantically.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Robert muttered in only his jeans with a nasty looking hangover.

"Have you seen our daughter? She's missing!" Reginald began.

"She ain't here," Robert responded, trying to close the door but Reginald wasn't having it.

"Wait, please. We need to know if Merle has seen her...we think she ran away."

"How is this my problem? Merle's round the back," he pointed around to the garage.

"I can't believe he lives in the garage," Julia sighed.

"Was his choice," he scoffed.

"Can't say I blame him," Reginald shot back.

"Hey! Mind your own kids before you go worryin' about mine!"

"She only ran off cause she's chasing after your son!"

"That ain't my problem!"

"We need to speak to him!" Julia insisted, tired of wasting time arguing when she needed to find her daughter.

"Then go knock on his fuckin' door! I ain't stoppin' ya!"

"Don't cuss in front of my wife!"

"You two showed up here harrassin' me first thing in the god damn morning then tell me to watch my mouth? Hit the road!"

Merle heard the commotion but not what it was about and ran around the front of the house in only his boxers and a t-shirt. He'd been up late the night before drinking and feeling depressed.

"Mr. Douglas, what's the matter?"

"Jacqui's gone missing. Just tell us she's with you," her mother pleaded.

"She isn't, I would tell you that I swear," Merle answered. "How long has she been gone?"

Julia thought for a moment and answered, "Had to be after 11 pm, I heard her crying before I turned in."

"What's she blubbering about? Did you dump her?" Robert asked, and all three of them told him to shut up.

"Merle, just look what you're involved in here. I always said you had shit judgment, but this is insane!" Robert grumbled.

"Don't you talk to him that way!" Julia defended.

"Are you his new mother?" Robert chuckled.

"Everyone just calm down," Merle pleaded. "Is she on foot or what?"

"She took her brother's car," Reginald explained.

"She didn't say a word to me. I admit she's been calling me every night, but she never said anything to me about leaving, Sir."

Robert rolled his eyes and shut the door on the drama. Merle asked them to wait while he got dressed so he could come along to help search for her.

Reginald followed him up to his room above the garage and saw where he was living.

"You sleep here?" he asked as Merle threw on a clean shirt and some jeans over his boxers.

"I told you, I can't stand being near him."

Merle could see how panicked he was and approached him cautiously.

"I won't stop till we find her," he nodded, touching his shoulder.

Jacqui's father nodded to him, and they left the garage to start the search.

_**############** _

_**It just dawned on me how this chapter might come off so just let me clarify that Jacqui has not run off to kill herself or anything like that. She is depressed but not suicidal. In a way she hasn't even run off (cryptic right? Sorry) I'll post the next chapter in the morning. Didn't mean to leave this on a cliffhanger, but the chapter had to end before it got crazy long. Lol** _

_**~ At least I never do smut cliffhangers. right?** _


	23. Chapter 23

_This chapter explains what happened with Jacqui the night before_ _she goes missing_ _and then carries on, just figured I'd add this A/N, so it's not too baffling. Lo_ _l, This chapter is quite dark, so if darker subject matter upsets you, then I apologize. There is no physical/sexual violence in this story, but there are still some potentially upsetting elements in this chapter...I never know what the hell to trigger warn about these days:/_

_**###############** _

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty-Three** _

_**~ (The Night Before)** _

Jacqui was tired of crying but couldn't seem to stop. She only fell asleep after exhaustion took over her mind and after listening to the INXS song for the hundredth time...

##############################

_**Jacqui was walking down the beach at the lake, and the sun was high in the sky and hot just like the ball of fire it was. She looked out into the water, and there was Merle, standing with no shirt on and looking at her. He was smiling, and when she looked around her they appeared to be alone, and she smiled back.** _

_**He waved to her, and she began to walk closer to the water's edge.** _

_**She could already smell and taste his skin, and he had to be thirty feet away yet.** _

_**"Hey! You got in without me!" she giggled, stepping into the water to come closer.** _

_**"Come here, honey...I need to hold onto you," he answered, and she smiled.** _

_**"I'm coming, baby, the water is so cold," she shivered.** _

_**"Hurry, Jackie Blue! I miss you!" he hollered back, and she started to walk faster against the resistance of the water.** _

_**The sky began to darken suddenly, and she frowned, pausing to look up at the clouds forming above her.** _

_**"There's a storm coming," she called to him.** _

_**"I know. You need to hurry; I don't swim very well, remember?"** _

_**"I'll save you," she laughed, coming closer and closer until she was almost within arms reach.** _

_**Lightning lit up the sky behind him, and his body jerked suddenly, and he sank down to his shoulders.** _

_**"Merle?" she asked, in a puzzled tone, reaching out for him but then her legs wouldn't move.** _

_**He thrashed in the water, and his head went under as she screamed, trying to move her feet, but she was frozen on the spot.** _

_**"Merle!"** _

_**His name came out as a silent scream, utterly futile but tearing her into pieces.** _

_**His head resurfaced a few times, and he reached for her, but their hands missed each other time after time until she began to cry from the horror of him beginning to breathe in water. His eyes were filled with terror and fear, but she couldn't save him.** _

_**"No! I can't get to you! Fight it, Merle, please!"** _

_**She knew there was something pulling him down and he was helpless against it, she could see how it was going to end.** _

_**"No! I love you! I love you!" she sobbed, thrashing her desperate hands in the water to try and grab** **for** **him under the surface.**_

######################################

Jacqui awoke with a jolt, her face covered with tears and her body drenched in sweat. She knew only one thing; she needed to touch him and kiss him, and it couldn't wait till morning.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes and got dressed in her denim shorts and a black t-shirt, she didn't care what she was wearing and knew he wouldn't care either.

She decided to take Theo's car, in 10 years they'd all laugh about this, but for now, she was on a mission. The dream was so real she could still feel the tips of his fingers as she tried to grab his hands.

Jacqui tiptoed out the front door and unlocked the car, sinking behind the wheel and popping Merle's tape in the tape deck. She'd be home by morning, and they'd probably never know she was gone but she needed to see Merle so badly it was driving her crazy. Jacqui needed to see that he was safe and feel his arms around her.

She started the car and waited a moment. Evidently, nobody inside heard the engine. This was madness, especially for her, but it had to be done.

She put the car in reverse and crept slowly out of the driveway just in idle.

The neighborhood looked almost sinister in the dark, and she bit her lip nervously wondering what had come over her.

The music spurred her on, and she cranked it up loud, imagining slipping into his bed and holding him close again. He was going to be so surprised.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you** _

_**You make me feel like I am home again** _

_**Whenever I'm alone with you** _

_**You make me feel like I am whole again** _

_**However far away** _

_**I will always love you** _

_**However long I stay** _

_**I will always love you** _

_**Whatever words I say** _

_**I will always love you** _

_**I will always love you** _

"I'm coming, Merle," she whispered to herself as she drove and imagined kissing him again. Jacqui wanted to make love to him so badly she ached, and she knew it was erratic, but she didn't care. All she wanted in the moment was him holding her, kissing her, thrusting himself inside her.

She could see the lights of the businesses surrounding the lake and smiled widely that she was so close when the car pulled violently to the right. She was almost deafened by the sound of flat tire grinding on the pavement.

She gripped the wheel and squealed at the top of her lungs as the car rocked to the shoulder of the road.

"Please, God! Please, God! Please, God!"

She was still inexperienced on the road and when the car finally came to a stop she sighed with relief that she wasn't dead.

Jacqui didn't know how to change a tire and looked back the way she'd come and forward in the direction she was going. She wasn't too far, if she walked she could make it there in an hour or so.

She groaned and got out of the car, taking the tape out of the tape deck and popping it back in the case to take with her.

The road was pitch black in both directions, and she seriously questioned her judgment as she began to walk.

Merle would be able to take her back to the car to change the tire when she got to him, and everything would be fine, she just had to get to him.

Jacqui was walking for over half an hour when a car finally passed her, and she tried to look as sure of herself as she could. There was nothing quite as sobering as the vulnerability she felt walking down the highway at 3 am alone.

The car kept going, and she felt better about everything until the next car passed but then it pulled over and began to reverse.

"Hey! Need a hand there?" a male voice called, and she didn't recognize it.

"I'm fine," she answered, not looking up and not stopping.

"Come on; we won't tell your boyfriend!"

There was a fit of laughter, and she realized there were more than a few of them. When she dared to look over at the car she saw that it was the group of guys Merle had thrown out of the diner, and she knew it was trouble. They appeared to be high or drunk or both, and when they pulled over in front of her she had nowhere to go but the ditch. She couldn't walk onto the road in case a car passed, so she chose to try walking around the car along the tall grass of the shoulder.

"What you doing out here, honey? Where's Merle?"

She froze and hated them even saying his name.

"I got a flat tire...I'm just walking to town."

"We'll give you a ride," one of them offered, but it was something about his tone that scared her.

"Thanks, but I can just walk."

She was terrified, so she tried to play along nicely.

"We're being helpful; you don't need to be a bitch."

Jacqui could feel it going south, and she began to shake.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm OK to walk."

"Just leave her alone, Gareth," one of them argued. The one who seemed to want to leave her be was tall, big and had orange hair. She decided to keep her eyes on him since he appeared to be the most civilized.

"Fuck you; she's acting all bitchy and there ain't no reason for it."

"Look, I'm sorry...I appreciate the offer but I..I don't want to inconvenience you," she smiled, trying to make peace.

"I think she likes you, Gareth," one of them joked.

Gareth got out of the car and approached her faster than her mind could process.

"No...wait! No!" she protested, but it was so fast.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to get mouthy and rough anyone up now," he smirked. "Did he give it to you good the other night?"

"What?" she asked, her heart racing and the blood draining from her face.

"I saw you two sneakin' out of his place the other morning. Didn't take him long to get in your pants, did it? I told everyone I could find so they'd know just how you operate."

"But we didn't even-" she began, but he cut her off by grabbing her.

Gareth picked her up and shoved her into the back seat over the laps of three young men.

_**/** _

Jacqui was taken to a campsite that appeared to be at least 30 minutes away from the area of the lake where Merle lived. She didn't even recognize this campsite, and she'd lived in the area all her life. Nothing was said to her on the way, and she was afraid to ask any questions. Fear filled her every cell, and she wished so badly that she was home in bed and safe. The group proceeded to get even more drunk and generally spoke to her like she was a prisoner, and she was for all intents and purposes.

Gareth insisted that she drink as well, and she did as he told her to because she was scared and outnumbered.

One drink after the next and she was still 'encouraged' to drink more, she wondered what the end game was but didn't even want to think of it.

They spoke to each other as if she wasn't there and she worried that they were going to rape or kill her. She thought of her family and of Merle.

The one called Phillip began to ask her personal questions about Merle, and she tried to stop her hands from shaking, she had a feeling they'd get off on her fear.

"So, you and Merle huh?" he began.

"Yes."

"Is he fuckin' you?"

Jacqui just stared at her hands and tried to think of an exit strategy; this was going to get worse if she couldn't get away. She just shook her head.

"I would if I was him," he answered, and she bit her lip.

She needed to think of a way to get out of this; maybe she could just run. They were all tanked; they probably couldn't even chase her properly, but she decided to try being craftier first. Maybe they could be conned.

"I just need to used the...bushes. I'll come right back," she said, setting the beer can on the dirt at her feet.

"You gonna run off?'

"No," she smiled. "I'm having a good time."

"Bullshit," one of them laughed.

"No really," she grinned. "Actually, does anyone have any weed? That always makes me crazy."

She had never even touched the stuff, but she needed to convince them she was different than they thought.

"I knew it! I knew she was a party girl!" Gareth whooped.

"You don't know the half of it," she purred. "I'll be right back, and then I wanna have some real fun, but don't tell Merle, deal?"

"Deal!" Phillip smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"No," Gareth said randomly, and her heart sank. "Someone should go with you."

"I'll go," the orange haired guy spoke up.

Jacqui's eye's shot over to him, and she tried to discern if he was attempting to help her or not.

"Yeah, you make sure she comes back, Abe."

"You got it, Gareth," he laughed. "Let's go!" he added, sounding more aggressive toward her.

She walked into the woods and the one called Abe followed behind her.

When they got far enough from the group, she turned to look at him and tried to figure him out.

"Run," he said. "Run and don't stop."

She only paused for a moment to see if he meant it and then she ran like the fucking wind. She didn't slow down or stop for even a split second. Jacqui just ran until she got a stitch in her side and then kept running through it, she ran till her lungs burned and she thought she would collapse on the ground.

The trees and bushes were dense, and she felt her legs being scratched and scraped by thorns and branches. She thought she heard their voices behind her but didn't trust her own mind. The way back to the main road was unknown to her, and all she could see to navigate was a path, so she ran alongside it in the trees to avoid being seen.

Jacqui wasn't the athletic type and had no idea she could even run for thirty minutes straight. She only slowed down when she finally reached the highway but didn't walk right next to the road, she kept to the ditch and stayed low.

When she got back to the lake, she was going to tell the whole story to the police right after she saw Merle.

_**/** _

Reginald and Merle drove down one road after the other after dropping Julia off; she was hysterical, and they figured she should be with Theo to wait for answers instead.

"Where the hell is she?" Reginald asked, gripping the wheel.

"We're gonna find her. I'll look all day and night; I won't stop till I know she's OK," Merle assured him.

"Do you love her, Merle?"

Reginald had to face reality, and he wanted to know the truth.

"Yes, I do. I never slept with her...I know she's not ready and she believes in God and everything."

"I know you did more than kiss her, though," he sighed.

"That's true...but it was all consensual. I'm not the kind of guy who'd push a woman into- STOP!"

"What?"

"Look! That's her!" Merle screamed.

Reginald pulled the car over to a screeching halt, and Merle jumped out before he even put it in park.

"Jacqui!"

"Merle!"

She looked up and ran to him like he was everything in her entire universe.

Merle snatched her up and kissed her hard. Neither of them cared that her father was watching, this was bigger than anything else.

Merle held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, lips and then buried his face in her neck.

"What happened to you? Why are you out here? Tell me what happened!" he begged.

"Just don't let me go, Merle...hold me."

Jacqui clung to Merle and cried into his chest, and as her father looked on, he saw clearly that these two young people were deeply and irreparably in love.

**################################**

**Everything is happier from here on in:) Promise. Teagan xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

_ **Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty-Four** _

Jacqui got into the car and gradually explained the whole story to them both.

"Did they touch you?" her father asked, dreading the answer.

His beautiful daughter looked disheveled and terrorized. Reginald had never been so angry, but he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Only to get me in the car. I think they were planning to hurt me, though...they asked me sexual questions," she said, and both men were enraged instantly. "Gareth is the one who saw me leaving Merle's house, he's the one who told everyone."

"What did they ask you?" Merle pressed. "Tell me exactly what they asked you."

"That guy Phillip asked if you were...fucking me and then he said he would if he was you. I swear I thought they were going to rape me or something," she said, her voice shaking with the anxiety of the situation.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them!" Merle hollered.

He got out of the car and paced back and forth, lighting a smoke and looking homicidal.

"Let me talk to him," her father suggested.

Reginald got out of the car and lay his hands on Merle's shoulders.

"Merle, you have to calm down," he urged.

"I can't let this slide," Merle answered. "They need to pay for this!"

"I know that, but if you get thrown in jail for assault then she'll be on her own, and I really think she needs you."

"I need her too."

"Then come with us, and we'll go report it to the police."

Merle shook his head, but he knew Jacqui's father was right. He still wanted blood, but he wanted her more.

"I get it, trust me. That's my baby girl, I've loved her all her life, and it's my job to protect her. I wanna hurt these idiots as much as you do but she needs us."

"You're right," Merle conceded.

"Come on."

They got back in the car, and Merle sat in the back with Jacqui who clung to him, and he knew that the police was the right way to go.

/

The police took her statement and said they'd be bringing every one of them in to press charges against the ones they could build a case against. Relaying the story to the police was terrifying, but her father and Merle sat right next to her and supported her every step. Jacqui was sure to note that Abe had helped her and was the reason she had gotten away.

Jacqui couldn't wait to get back home to see her family and hoped that Merle would be able to stay for a while.

Julia ran out the door the moment they pulled up to hug her. She had been filled in by Reginald the moment he got to a phone, so all she wanted then was to hold her daughter.

When she finally let go, she nodded to Merle and smiled.

"I hope you'll stay for supper, Merle."

"Yes, Ma'am," he agreed.

Lucas wanted to know what happened, and in age-appropriate terms, Jacqui explained it to him.

"There are bad people out there, but there are a lot of good ones too."

Reginald took Merle to his den to chat while Julia, Theo, and Lucas spoke to Jacqui.

"I can't even believe this day...did this all just happen?" Reginald asked him, almost rhetorically.

"I don't know, but I never want her in danger again," Merle admitted.

"She's a grown woman now, and it looks like you're the man she's chosen to replace me as her protector," Reginald stated.

"Nobody's gonna replace you with her," Merle chuckled.

"No, I'm not mad at that. I think she chose wisely. It's still not easy to let go, even though I like you."

Reginald sat down at his desk where he wrote all his sermons and pulled out two cigars. He handed one to Merle and lit it for him as he opened the windows.

"Julia gets upset when I smoke inside, but I need it right now," he sighed.

"I get it that it's hard to trust someone you barely know with the person you love most...I haven't known your daughter for very long, but I'd sooner die than see her come to harm."

"I was like that with her mother...she was all I wanted, and I knew it right away."

"I didn't think this kind of thing was real till I met Jacqui."

"It's real alright," Reginald sighed, relaxing back into his chair. "I want her to go to university cause I know that's what she really wants."

Merle nodded and just kept his mouth shut, it was evident that he had something important to say.

"I don't need to know every detail of what goes on with you two, but it's imperative that nothing impedes her future. Do you know what I'm saying, Merle?"

"Yes."

"I always hoped she'd wait, maybe she still will but...I doubt it now that she's found you. Just be careful with her, please."

"You have my word on that. For what it's worth, I'd happily wait as long as she wants. I'm not religious but if she wants to wait for marriage, I would."

"You're a different kind of guy, Merle. It's hard to imagine anyone being good enough for your daughter but I think you just might be."

"Thank you, Sir."

/

Julia made spaghetti for supper because it was fast and everyone was starving, and Merle sat next to Jacqui just wanting to hold her but settling for holding her hand.

The chit-chat around the table was friendly, and Merle realized what a family dinner could be, he wanted this kind of thing in his life.

Jacqui was tired after her ordeal and Merle knew he'd have to wait to be alone with her but her parents allowed them to spend some time together in her room before he went home.

She lay back on her bed, and he sat next to her.

"Don't go wandering in the night again," he teased.

"It was such a horrible dream, I wasn't even thinking right," she sighed.

"What happened? You just said it was a nightmare."

"You were drowning...I couldn't get to you, and you were drowning in the lake right in front of me."

"That sounds like me, I don't swim very well...that's why I stay where my feet touch the sand," he laughed.

"It was horrible," she repeated.

"Sorry, honey. A dream like that about you would mess me up too."

He held her hand in his and kissed it, he was so grateful that she was OK.

"Do you think your parents would let me take you out some time this week?" he asked.

"I think so. Hopefully, I can be working with you tomorrow night again."

"Don't rush back, I'm sure Dale would understand you taking a couple of days, and the other girl wanted more hours anyway."

"I just want to get back to normal," she argued.

"That's my strong girl," he winked. "I should let you rest but call me first thing in the morning, OK?"

"Come here," she said, pulling him close to kiss him.

"Get a good night's sleep, and everything is gonna be alright in the morning."

"My birthday is coming right away," she noted randomly.

"I better think of something really special then," he grinned. "For your 18th you need a proper grown up date."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

"I'm moving into the new place tomorrow morning."

"I'm so excited for you, babe."

"I can't wait to have you over, and we can be alone properly."

"That sounds like heaven."

"I love you, Jacqui Blue," he added, kissing her forehead and holding her close for a long minute before leaving the room.

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen where all eyes were on him in a very friendly way, he liked being around this family a lot.

"Goodbye, Merle," Julia said. "Reg can drive you home."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he nodded.

Theo shook his hand, and it made his day. He'd never been the accepted boyfriend, he was always the secret.

He offered a smile to Lucas and patted his head before walking out the door with Reginald. Lucas looked at him like some kind of superhero just because of his bike and he like that.

He'd be in his own apartment the next night and starting college soon, but first, he needed to plan a good birthday for her. He wanted to step up and treat her just how she deserved, no more hiding and no more kid's stuff. He was going to show her the kind of night that would hopefully cement everything between them.

When Merle got home, he stopped in the house to have a word with Daryl and pick up the cardboard boxes he'd found in the basement to pack up his belongings.

"Where's Daryl?" he asked his father, who was half cut on the couch as usual.

"Fucked if I know. Did you work out all that drama with those lunatics?" he scoffed.

"I found my girlfriend, not that you asked about that," Merle answered, grabbing the boxes and heading right for the back door.

"You're really leaving?" Robert asked, following him toward the back of the house. "Daryl said you found a room and you're taking off."

"Yep. I'm really leaving."

"You're just determined to take the hard road, aren't you? People don't accept couples like you and this girl. You're never gonna find a moment's peace, Merle."

"Jacqui! Her name is, Jacqui! I don't give a fuck if anyone understands it or accepts us being together. I'm already dealing with this shit from idiots out there and from my own father so trust me I know!"

He opened the back door, and his father just kept pushing it.

"So you don't appreciate nothing I ever did for you? Just gonna forget you even know me?"

"What the hell do you care? I'm more accepted by her family than I am in my own home!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Leave me alone," he shot back and slammed the door behind him.

"God damn it, Merle! Why are you acting like such a kid?"

Merle was done fighting, tomorrow he'd have peace, and he had to put it to rest once and for all. He took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could, it might very well be the last thing he ever said to his father.

"Look, dad...I love Jacqui. I'm going to be with her, and you don't have to like it, but you should know that if you can't treat her with respect, you won't see me anymore. I appreciate that you raised us alone and I know that you have problems, but you can't treat people like this. I don't want it this way, but it's the way you made it. The next move is up to you, but I'm done fighting."

Merle couldn't get out of there fast enough, so he packed everything up with only the future in mind.

Merle wanted to wash the past off of him and start fresh. With the helping hand, he'd received from Dale and things looking more stable with Jacqui's family he just wanted to push forward instead of lingering in the past.

#####################################

_**Tomorrow is the big day in this story:) It's a two chapter double feature that I hope you really enjoy;)** _

_**Things finally get to that extra special fun time level with Jacqui and Merle.** _

_**Thanks SO SO SO SO much for reading.** _

_**Love ya! Teagan XOXOX** _

_**  
** _

 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty-Five** _

Carol arrived at Jacqui's house on the morning of her 18th birthday with a bunch of helium-filled balloons, a gift, and a cake.

When Theo opened the door and let her in, she grinned and asked for a piece of the cake instantaneously.

"Are men always hungry?" Carol teased.

"Yep!" he said, taking it from her and putting it on the kitchen counter.

"Tell you what, look for some little candles so she can blow them out and then you can have some."

"Deal."

Carol said a quick hello to Jacqui's family and then went to wake her up, but she was already awake and chatting to Merle.

"Happy birthday!" Carol exclaimed, leaping onto her bed.

Merle said he'd let her go but reminded her that he'd be there to pick her up at 6 pm.

"I'll be waiting."

"I hope you like what I got planned," he said, and she could hear the giddiness in his voice. "I've been working on this all week long."

"I can't wait, baby. Love you."

Carol tried to hide her grin but couldn't, as Jacqui ended the phone call with him.

"You two are sickeningly cute," she said.

"He said he's cooking for me. Can you believe that?" Jacqui squealed.

"Sorry to bring it up, but I heard those creeps who kidnapped you were charged."

"Yes, it's all being taken care of now...I'll be honest, though, I don't even want to think about it. My dad is dealing with the police and knows all about the charges, but I didn't even ask him about it, and he didn't really tell me."

"I don't blame you, why waste your time, right?"

"Exactly. I'm not letting those assholes ruin my birthday. All I care about is seeing Merle tonight. He's taking me back to his new place; I still haven't seen it yet. He wanted to fix it up before I came over."

"That's so romantic. Daryl says he's never seen Merle like this before."

Jacqui couldn't believe how fast the summer was going and knew that when she and Merle both started school, they'd be seeing less of each other. She just wanted to take advantage of the time they had while they had it.

Carol insisted that Jacqui open her gift in her room where her parents wouldn't see the skimpy red silk panties she'd bought for her.

"Carol!"

"I know it's mostly a gift for Merle, but I did buy you that perfume you love too," she giggled.

"Thanks," Jacqui said, knowing she'd be wearing the panties to Merle's place that night.

Carol and Jacqui, along with her family, had lunch together and Jacqui loved being 18 already.

"So, your mother and I have decided that we want to help you with buying a car so you can get around safely by yourself. We'll pay half for the car you choose, and we'll pay the insurance for you until you're finished school."

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing! Thank you!"

Jacqui saw this as a sign that her father was accepting her growing up and she knew it wasn't easy for him.

She approached him and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dad. I know this is hard for you."

"It really is, Jacqui, but I know you got this...you're not my little girl anymore. You were right; I wasn't being fair."

"Stop it, you'll make me cry," she whined.

"No crying. You've got that big date tonight," Julia reminded her.

"Where's that fool, takin' ya?" Theo asked.

"He's cooking supper for me at his new place!" she grinned.

"Good lord! Maybe eat before you go," he joked.

_**/** _

Jacqui stood before the bathroom mirror that evening in the first items she'd purchased from her job, a devil red dress and a pair of black heels.

She looked good, and she knew it, Merle's face would be priceless when he saw her in it.

She covered up with a dress shirt before leaving the house; nobody needed to know how low cut her new dress was.

Her parents had given her a gold necklace with a locket earlier for her birthday, and she put it on as she waited by the door.

"Be careful and call if you need anything," her father reminded her.

"I will, Dad. I promise."

"I know, honey. Have a good time."

Just then Merle knocked at the door, and her eyes went wide with excitement.

When she answered the door, Merle was standing before her with a small bouquet of roses and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he stammered.

He looked over at her father and nodded.

"Mr. Douglas."

"Have a good time kids but be safe."

Merle had Daryl's car, but it wasn't anything like the car she knew. Merle had cleaned it all out, vacuumed up all the mess and put in a new air freshener.

"I barely recognize it," she teased as he opened the door and she could see inside.

"That dress, honey...damn!"

"You haven't seen the half of it," she grinned, unbuttoning the dress shirt she had on over top as his eyes widened.

Jacqui slithered into the car and shrugged her shoulders out of the shirt.

"You're gonna tempt me right out of your father's good graces aren't you," he moaned reaching out to touch her thigh.

"If it's the last thing I do," she winked.

He took a deep breath and let it out slow letting his eyes drink in the sight of her. He had a funny feeling that tonight could be the night but it was all up to her and he'd happily wait if it wasn't.

"I can't wait to see your new place," she said, pushing a tape in the stereo.

"I got it all cleaned up for you, and there's even a little furniture. This older lady had furniture down there already and said I can use it. She even had a brand new mattress wrapped in plastic; it's insane how nice she's being to me."

"That's awesome; you've had a lucky streak with help lately."

"I'm lucky all over the place in life right now," he winked. "I got you, a decent roof over my head and I'm going to college...it's perfect."

His new place was out at the lake in a house right next to the water. The older lady who owned it had taken pity on his situation and was charging him next to nothing to stay there.

Her name was Diane, and she knew all about his father, and even about his mother, she'd been in town all her life.

Merle pulled up outside his new house and led her to the side door that led to his basement suite.

When they got inside, he walked her downstairs to his new place, and she entered the main living room area with an expression of wonderment.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

There was a living room, small kitchenette with a little dining table and a bathroom and bedroom. She walked through the entire space, checking it out and smiling to herself.

Merle had put pictures up on the walls, and the place was spotlessly clean. The table was set, and a bottle of wine sat in the center with more flowers.

"The landlady helped me with the food...I couldn't do it all myself. I told her about you and me, and she just volunteered to help me."

"Merle, I'm so happy you're here. You deserved a better place to live than where you were."

"It's nice not to be ashamed of my home anymore, and now I don't have to keep my stupid dad away from you."

"It's perfect," she grinned walking into his bedroom to look at his bed.

"Not bad right?"

The bed was a brand new queen sized mattress with a brass bed frame and a dark purple comforter.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him.

"It's all coming together, Merle."

"It really is...you made me want more, and somehow I have it."

Jacqui could smell something incredible coming from the kitchen and had to know what it was.

"What did you make?" she asked, standing up and walking into the kitchenette to peek in the oven.

"Chicken Parmesan, the landlady, is Italian, and she said nobody can resist this."

"It smells so good," she grinned.

"It's ready if you wanna have a seat," he winked.

He poured himself a glass of wine and asked if she wanted wine or soda.

"I'm still underage, but it's my birthday, so I'll have one glass of wine. I'll be a bad girl tonight."

She really felt like a grown up now. Her man cooking her a birthday dinner and pouring her wine was heaven. The best part is that he was back in his concert t-shirt and jeans, just being himself.

A dress shirt was fine for the parents, but she wanted her bad boy in the black jeans and leather jacket, the one who drank and smoked with the filthy mouth.

Merle plated up the food and set it in front of her, and it looked perfect.

"Just pretend I did all this myself, the landlady did most of it," he laughed. "I almost cut my fingers off slicing peppers, so she kinda threw me out of the kitchen."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts," she insisted. "It looks delicious."

"Happy birthday, Jacqui!" he said, sitting down across from her and raising a toast.

She clinked the wine glass against his and smiled so widely her face hurt; it was a perfect moment.

"I hope I can be with you for every birthday you ever have," he added, and her body broke out in goosebumps.

She'd never heard anything so romantic in all her life.

"You will be," she nodded.

The food was so good she had to eat every single bite on her plate even though she wasn't looking to get too full of food. She still wanted to be able to drag him into the bedroom later on.

He cleared the table and filled his wine glass, and she noticed the lust in his eyes.

"How long can you stay?"

"Midnight."

"It's only seven, so we got time," he grinned.

"Time for what?" she asked, her eyes focused on his mouth as he licked his lips.

"For whatever you want," he replied.

It seemed to dawn on him out of nowhere that he hadn't given her her birthday present yet.

"Shit! Just a second, I gotta give you your presents."

He got up and went to his bedroom closet to grab it, and she wondered what he'd gotten for her.

"Come sit," he said, plopping down on the couch in the living room with the large box in his lap.

The box was apparently wrapped by him, and she loved the loose corners, liberal use of tape and the way he'd written her name right on the wrapping paper in red sharpie.

She came and sat next to him, and he all but pushed it into her arms.

"Open it!" he urged like he couldn't wait for her to see it.

She tore at the paper and got to the box and opened it slowly to drive him crazy.

Inside the box, there were a few items, and she didn't know what to look at first, so she just picked up the first thing she saw.

It was his grad ring on a silver chain, and she shook her head like she couldn't take it from him.

"I want you to have it," he said. "Keep going...some of it's kinda goofy, though."

She pulled out a 45 record and laughed when she read the title; Jackie Blue by The Ozark Mountain Daredevils.

"You're such a goof," she grinned, setting the record next to her.

The next item was the ticket stub from the drive-in when they saw _Jason Takes Manhattan,_ taped in a birthday card.

"I never kept something like that before," he said. "I figured it must mean something cause I kept it in my wallet and looked at it all the time."

Jacqui was overwhelmed already, and there were still a few more things to look at.

She pulled out a T-shirt that was obviously worn; it was one of his, and she grinned when she held it out.

"You're giving me your Alice Cooper t-shirt?" she giggled.

"It's too big for you, but maybe you could wear it to bed or something."

She held it to her face, and it smelled just like him, she closed her eyes and squealed.

"I'm giving it back to you occasionally to make it smell like you again, though."

"Now you're the one being goofy. Keep going."

She picked up a book laying right on the bottom of the box and turned it over and just stared at it in disbelief.

"How? How could you ever know I wanted this...I didn't tell anyone about this," she uttered.

"You mentioned it to Mike at the music store where you got the piece for your flute. I just stopped in to ask him what I could get my girlfriend who plays the flute. Then he asked who my girlfriend was cause he said he might know you, which he obviously does. He said you asked about this sheet music ages ago and he didn't have it at the time, but it just came in so I bought it. Do you like it?"

"Merle! I love this."

He'd bought her the sheet music for _Concertino_ by _Cecile Chaminade_ who was a female composer from the late 1800s. The fact that he'd go to the trouble of going to the music store and asking was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard of.

He leaned in and looked at the notes as she flipped through the pages.

"You can really read all that huh?" he grinned. "I never heard of this music, but I bet you play it really pretty."

"I couldn't love you more if I tried right now, Merle."

"So, I did good then?"

"It's perfect!"

"Then here's your real present," he chuckled, handing her a small black box from his pocket, and she just shook her head.

"You already gave me so much, Merle."

"I'm saving mega bucks living with this lady and school's all paid for. I had to splurge on at least one thing with the money from Dale, so I picked this."

He'd bought her a bracelet with tiny peridot gems all the way around it.

"Merle...thank you."

Jacqui could tell he didn't want her to fight him on it, so she didn't. He wanted to impress her and make her happy, so she just smiled and kissed him.

"It's your birthstone, right? I didn't even know that was a thing. I guess I don't know shit about jewelry, though," he laughed. "The guy at the store told me this was your birthstone and I thought it kinda looked like that shirt you wore on our first date."

He took it from the box and put it on her wrist as she was still trying to process her birthday experience.

"You look kinda Christmasy with a red dress and a green bracelet," he noted and then looked up into her eyes. She looked a little lost, and he had no idea why.

"What's wrong, honey? Is it ugly or something?"

Jacqui set the box on the ground and pulled him by his t-shirt toward her. She wrapped her arms around him, attacking his mouth with her own...this was the night.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty-Six** _

Jacqui was soon panting and pushing him back against the couch to climb onto his lap. The need to have his hands all over her was all consuming.

"I did real good then, huh?" he groaned when she settled her weight on his lap, her legs spread around his hips.

"Uh huh...so good," she whispered.

She rolled her hips and ground herself against him desperately, she needed him so badly she wasn't afraid to admit it was a feverish desire.

Merle took her by the sides of her face and kissed her hard, filling her mouth with his tongue and raising his hips to meet the motion of her body.

Jacqui kissed his neck and reached down to pull his shirt up over his head. His body looked so damn good to her, and she couldn't wait to see all of it again.

Merle held his hands to her upper back and pulled her chest to his mouth where he lay hot kisses all across the plunging neckline of her red dress.

"Merle...make love to me..." she sighed, holding his head to her breasts.

He decided not to ask her if she was sure...he could just sense that she didn't want that. Jacqui didn't want to be questioned in the woods, and he was quite sure she wouldn't want that now. She knew her own mind, and she also knew damn well that he'd stop if she asked him to.

Instead, he slid down the zipper of her dress and pulled her mouth down to his again as the material slipped down her body.

She was wearing a strapless bra that pushed her perfect breasts up high, and he never felt so lucky in all his life. She was the prettiest girl in the whole world in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, honey...I wanna make slow, sweet love to you. I want to make it feel so good for you."

"I know you will, baby," she grinned, reaching behind her back to undo her bra.

"Sweet Jesus!" he moaned, pulling her breasts to his mouth and taking his sweet time to worship them appropriately.

He held his hands on her ass and rocked her slow, sucking her nipple into his mouth and teasing with the tip of his tongue.

Jacqui could feel a pulse beating in her core, and she needed relief so badly she was just about to plead. She kept moving herself on his lap, and it felt so good, she needed him inside her like oxygen in her lungs.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

"Yes, in the bedroom."

She stood up slowly before him and let her dress fall to the floor, and his eyes burned all over her body. Her round hips, full breasts and perfect legs called him to her altar. He was hers for the taking in every sense. The red silky panties before his eyes were begging to be pulled off and he looked up into her eyes in absolute awe.

Merle stood and scooped her up into his arms to carry her to the bedroom, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him all the way there.

He lay her down slow and gentle and stood next to the bed, undoing his jeans as she watched him hungrily.

"Take everything off," she pleaded.

He did as she asked and pushed his boxers down and her eyes looked dazed at the sight of his stone hard dick.

Jacqui squirmed under the sheets and pulled him down over her. She felt excited, terrified and madly in love.

He lay down at her side and kissed her slow and soft, letting his hand roam all over her body.

He slid his hand into her silky panties and teased her with his fingers as he bit at her throat. She was already hopelessly wet for him.

"I hardly even touched you yet," he grinned.

"This is how bad I want you...don't make me wait too long," she moaned as he moved his fingers inside her.

He curled them toward her belly, and she gasped ravenously.

She was already close, but he had to taste her, he was greedy like that.

Merle pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them on the floor, the look in her eyes said 'hurry!' so he moved fast.

He pulled her onto her side and ducked under the covers to wrap her leg around his head.

Jacqui groaned knowing she couldn't take it for too long and pulled back the blankets to watch what he was doing to her.

"Air is helpful," he grinned looking up at her from between her thighs. "Just thought you'd want the blanket."

"No...I wanna see this," she whispered. "Now back to work, baby."

He smirked and went back to licking slowly from her entrance to her clit like chasing a drip of merlot up the side of a wine glass.

He slid his fingers into her and teased her clit with his tongue and the sight of it made her start to unravel. He moved her folds apart with his fingertips before her eyes and kissed her clit softly with his wet lips. Then he ghosted those same wet lips back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves until she broke.

She cried out his name, grabbing his head and fucking his mouth as he grabbed her ass with both hands pulling her in even tighter. She whined and panted in a sleepy rhythm that made him feel like a champion.

It went on and on longer than she ever thought possible and by the time she could open her eyes she felt drained and thoroughly pleased.

Jacqui needed to touch him, she needed him hard as he could get...she wanted him crumbling apart inside her and calling out her name.

She pushed him down on the bed and rolled her hips slowly, straddling one of his thighs, teasing him out of his mind. She licked his nipples and reached down to jerk him off as she thrust herself against his thigh.

"Oh damn," he growled, holding the palms of his hands to his eyes as if trying to contain all the pleasure.

She moved her mouth down his body, taking a trip over every inch of his skin and kissing each landmark. The hair on his chest, the muscles of his stomach, his navel, his hipbone...every single part of him that she loved. She teased the very end of his dick and then moved her wet lips up and down the shaft as he squirmed, trying desperately not to cum and ruin it all.

She sucked him off and knelt in a crouched position facing his feet as his hand moved over her perfect ass. He teased her from behind with his fingers as she took him shockingly deep into her mouth.

She had innate skills when it came to pleasing him, and he craved her touch more than any drug that could exist.

"Honey...if you really want this then you need to stop. I can't take anymore, it's too good."

Jacqui stopped and came to lay next to him, she was nervous now but still entirely sure.

"OK...I'm ready," she nodded.

He promised himself that he wouldn't question her, but it was difficult. He was terrified of hurting her, but the only choice he had was to control himself the best he could. He crawled over her to get a condom from the nightstand.

She watched as he knelt on the bed and slowly unrolled the condom down his length and she tried to imagine it being 'uncomfortable' and what that meant.

He moved over her and she opened her legs around him.

In all honesty, he looked more nervous than she did so she touched his face and told him it would all be OK.

Merle took a minute to lay his cheek against her chest and listen to her heart beating. He steeled himself then looked into her eyes for the answer, and the answer was yes.

She nodded and kept her hand on his cheek as he slid slowly into her and her eyes closed as he did.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and soon he was fully inside her.

"I'm OK," she whispered, though her body was still a little tense.

He moved slowly and still her eyes were closed.

She was shocked that it didn't hurt, it felt strange, but it didn't hurt.

Merle slid an arm under her head and held his forehead against hers as he thrust into her smooth but steady.

"It feels good, baby...just go slow," she panted.

Their breath was synchronized in a rhythm that propelled them forward, and she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

This was it, and she wasn't sorry for making love to him, she never would be.

He rolled onto his side and pulled her leg up higher around his waist and just fucked her in a sleepy, dreamlike motion.

Face to face, they kissed, and within another few minutes she ended up on top of him.

It was starting to feel a little sore, but he was tense and holding her thighs tight in his strong hands as she moved on him. She could tell he was going to cum soon and she wanted that.

"Oh, Jacqui...that's so good...you're killin' me!" he hissed, and she knew he was right there.

She lay her hands on either side of his head and moved her body on him, drawing the pleasure right out of him. He clung to her, and then his whole body seized up, and he growled, pulling her mouth down to his.

He kissed her long and slow and the waves of pleasure rolled over him, taking him under.

When he finally relaxed back against the bed, she rolled off of him and collapsed at his side.

"Hold me," she sighed.

Merle wrapped her up in the quilt and then his arms and kissed the back of her neck softly.

"I love you, Jacqui."

"I love you too, Merle."

"Do you feel all right?"

"I feel great, I'm happy. This was the best birthday of my whole life."

She turned into him and just listened to him breathe...the whole world melted away but the two of them. Jacqui had no doubt that they'd last, they were unstoppable.

_**##############################** _

_**First times are different for everyone so I wrote Jacqui and Merle a little differently than Carol and Daryl. Hope everyone feels this was worth the 26 chapter wait. LOL** _

_**There are two more chapters, and then I'm taking the rest of the Christmas holidays to finish "Back to the Safe Space" which is a sequel to "Thursday Night Safe Space." It's going to be the smuttiest thing I've ever written so if that's not your thing or you prefer the first part without it getting insanely dirty, then I figured I'd just give fair warning.** _

_**Thanks for reading:) I'll post the rest of this in the next two days.** _

_**Love, Teagan :) XOXO** _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ride It Out / Chapter Twenty–Seven** _

**~ One Year Later, the end of June**

Merle parked his bike up outside the Collegiate Grill and pulled his helmet off his head. Dale's car was out front, and he knew it was the end of an era in his life. He'd grown up in this diner, met the man who would become his surrogate father and found the love of his life.

He walked in and started to take the keys for the front door of the diner off his key ring.

"Hey, Merle! You ready for tonight?" Dale asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I just need to pick up the flower thing for Jacqui."

"Corsage?"

"That's the one!"

Dale noticed him holding the keys and smiled, he knew that Merle was moving on. He'd finished his course and had been hired on by his Uncle Angus who ended up being a decent guy who just didn't want to deal with Robert. Angus believed it was Robert who had driven his sister away out of desperation. Merle always wondered why he'd stayed away, but it made sense now.

"You done here, huh?" Dale said, reaching for the keys.

"Looks like it. I start my new job on Monday but...I wanted to say thank you again for everything you've done for me. I don't know where I'd be if I never came to work here."

"I appreciate that, Merle. I always knew you had this in you. You're not that scrawny, mouthy kid who walked in here years ago, you're a man now."

"It's just crazy to think of it. Jacqui graduates today," he sighed.

"I know you don't need it anymore but you always have a job here and a home," Dale said, holding his hand out.

Merle shook his head and hugged him instead, Dale was more than a former boss and always would be.

"Have a good night, Son. Say congratulations to Jacqui."

"You got it."

/

Jacqui stood on a kitchen chair as her mother hemmed her dress for graduation, but she was fidgety.

"Hold still, honey, or it's going to be crooked," Julia scolded.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"I have to give a speech."

"That's what happens when you earn Valedictorian, stop being so smart or else you'll be doing it in university too," Julia laughed.

"Oh, that's beautiful, honey!" Reginald beamed when he came in from work.

"Thanks, Dad. Tell me it's gonna be OK."

"Jacqui, it's going to be fine. When is Merle coming to pick you up?"

She looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Right away and I still have to fix my hair and my nails."

"I'm done with this," Julia said, snipping the final piece of thread. "Get going."

Jacqui finished the final touches of her look and stood before the mirror in her emerald green dress, with the locket from her parents and the bracelet from Merle that she never took off.

The doorbell rang, and she walked out to answer it. Merle was stood at her door in a tux, and she could hardly believe it.

"We'll meet you at the hall for the ceremony," her parents said, hugging and kissing her goodbye.

Daryl and Carol were waiting in the car, and Jacqui was giddy with nervous energy.

She had been accepted into the University of North Georgia, Gainesville campus so she wouldn't even have to be away from Merle.

Jacqui sat down in the front seat with Merle, and they drove to the hall for the ceremony. Carol and Jacqui were performing music before the program began, so they had to set up before hand.

The graduation went off without a hitch and Carol, Daryl and Jacqui all received their diplomas.

Merle sat next to Theo, Lucas, and her parents, they all took a hundred pictures.

Merle and Daryl's dad was there, and Merle avoided eye contact the entire time. He had barely spoken to him since moving out and didn't regret it, he wouldn't let him hurt Jacqui. Daryl still lived at home but would be moving out in the fall, and Robert would be alone to ponder his mistakes.

Jacqui gave her speech and only tripped up once when she looked away from Merle's eyes. His smile brought her right back though when she focused on him again and soon the whole event wrapped up.

She was grateful to get out of the hall at the end and took some time to hang out with Lucas on the lawn before heading on to the after party with Daryl, Carol, and Merle.

"You did so good, Jacqui. I don't know how you gave a speech in front of the whole town," Lucas mused.

"It's not easy that's for sure," she sighed. "You still coming camping with us this summer?"

"Yeah, I won't be scared if you're all there."

"Right, and we'll have flashlights if you do."

Daryl, Carol, Merle, Jacqui and Theo planned a week long camping trip and decided to take Lucas along. It was all Lucas had talked about for weeks leading up to summer holiday.

Reginald and Julia knew Jacqui would be staying out all night and that there would likely be drinking going on, so they insisted that everyone be careful.

"We'll be smart, Dad, I promise. I just want to celebrate, we're not getting up to mischief."

"Glad to hear it, honey. We'll see you tomorrow."

/

Back at Merle's place, there was a small gathering of friends who planned to celebrate. Diane had gone to visit her sister out of town and said he was free to have a party upstairs in the main house with a few friends.

Merle was a trained electrician now and had put in security lighting for Diane for free and was a handy man around the house for her.

Theo, Daryl, and Carol invited a few more people from school, but it was kept to under 15 people. Merle wasn't going to risk things getting crazy.

The music was loud, though, and everyone settled in with a few drinks and conversations about everyone's plans for the future.

Jacqui hung out for a while but very soon she wanted Merle alone, so she told Daryl to keep and eye on things for half an hour.

"Gonna defile my brother?" he grinned.

"That's the plan. See you in a bit."

Jacqui found Merle chatting to a friend of Theo's and led him away playfully.

"I need to talk to you downstairs," she whispered into his ear.

"You OK?"

"Yes, I just need something from you," she whispered into his neck.

"Oh!"

Merle clued in pretty quickly and walked her down to his basement.

She pushed his tux jacket back off his shoulders the moment they reached the living room and started on the buttons immediately after.

"Do we have time?" he panted, taking her in his arms and kissing her hard.

"Yeah...Daryl is keeping an eye on things upstairs."

She pushed him back to the couch and sat him down, only after dropping his pants and boxers.

"You aren't messing around are you?" he grinned.

"Nope, sit!"

She turned her back to him so he could unzip her pretty green dress. He held onto her waist from behind as he sat on the edge of the couch and kissed along the elastic at the back of her panties.

She moaned softly at the sensation of his warm tongue on her lower back, and soon her dress spilled into a pile at her feet.

Merle pulled her back onto his lap, and he kissed even more of her soft skin as she opened her legs around his thighs. He removed her bra and held her breasts in his hands as he bit at her neck.

Jacqui arched her back against his chest and closed her eyes, taking in the beautiful heat of his touch as his hands moved to her hips.

"We made it a whole year," she sighed.

"We sure did, me and you are gonna be together forever," he insisted, sliding his hand into her panties to tease her.

"Mmmm...yes..." she groaned.

Merle was painfully hard beneath her, but he knew she'd put him out of his misery soon, so he waited.

She squirmed her ass in his lap, and he hissed, sliding his finger inside her.

"You're gonna get it now," she whined.

"I sure hope so."

Jacqui jumped up and grabbed a condom from his bedroom and tossed it to him, she was more than ready.

Merle rolled it on and reached for her, but she was already climbing onto his lap to take him in.

The way he felt inside her was impossible to beat, and the way he kissed her and held her close as she moved on him was perfect.

Merle kissed her breasts and held her open thighs just reveling in the way she made him feel. She was his entire universe, and he loved it.

She could feel it coming already, and she held his face to her breasts as she ground herself on his dick with abandon.

Sex was always amazing between them, and she seemed to enjoy it more every time they did it.

"You ride me so good, Jacqui...you ride it out, honey," he pleaded as they both began to crack.

She leaned back, and he ran his fingertips over her nipples, just grazing them gently until she lost it.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! Oh Christ!" she whined, riding him hard enough to make his eyes roll back into his head.

It came to the verge within only a few more seconds, she came first as always, and he came tumbling after.

"I love you, Jacqui Blue...move in with me."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him quizzically.

"I want to, but what would my dad say about us living in sin?" she smiled, hoping he'd understand.

"He'd say I better marry you first."

"Exactly," she said, slipping off his lap.

Merle stood and walked across the room to his bookshelf and picked something up.

He walked back to her on the couch where she was pulling her dress back on.

"So what do you say?" he asked, kneeling before her naked as the day he was born.

He held a simple diamond ring in his hand and was offering it to her.

"If you want to wait then I'm happy to, but I just wanted you to know that I'm ready to be your husband...even if you're not ready to be my wife."

"I am ready. I'm presuming you asked my parents?"

"Yep. I took them to dinner last week to ask them about it. They told you they were at hymn night at the church."

"I will you, Merle."

"Yes!" he hollered, pulling her back into his arms.

_**##################** _

_**Merle and Jacqui were married that summer in a simple ceremony at Jacqui's church. Her parents believed they were too young and they worried a lot about them.** _

_**Jacqui finished her degree in music education, and they had 3 children over the course of the next 10 years. Jacqui played flute professionally on top of teaching and Merle helped to support the family as an electrician. He took over his uncle's business when Angus retired, and they lived comfortably.** _

_**Life wasn't always easy, they faced unique challenges in society from time to time, but nothing could stop them in the long run. No matter what tried to come between them, it was never enough to alter the beautiful love they'd found.** _

_**Against all the odds, they held on tight to what they knew to be the truth; that love is love, and it's always worth fighting for.** _

_**~ The End ~** _

* * *

_***I hope this wasn't too rushed for anyone but the story I wanted to tell was fulfilled (the story of Merle and Jacqui becoming a couple and overcoming the obstacles around them) I'm not a fan of dragging stories out beyond the main plot. I've done it in the past and regretted it._

_A huge thank you to everyone who took their own time to read this story, it meant a great deal to me. I knew from the start that this was an unusual pairing so I appreciate you taking a chance on an underdog story:)_

_I'm working on the sequel to **Thursday Night Safe Space** over the holidays and it'll be ready in early January. It will be a huge departure from this story in that it's mostly smut with plot but with no main conflict. It's a story of relationships, sexual exploration, and about the characters facing their own desires and needs (some of which will be pushing boundaries). It may not be everyone's cup of tea:)_

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to every one of you who I get to share the love of these characters with, it's a blessing to write for you._

_Love, Teagan XOXO_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A lovely person asked me to write some Merle and Jacqui fanfiction and I was like "YES!" Their prompt seemed to fit the end of this story so well that I just added it onto "Ride it Out" rather than a stand alone oneshot. The prompt had to do with Merle and Jacqui having an established relationship and so it fit well here I figured. Thank you to isisnicole from Tumblr for a great idea that allowed me to revisit a couple I adore so much:) XOXOXOXO** _

_**In this 'add on' Merle and Jacqui have been married for a good few years, they have three children and are dealing with the hustle and bustle of family life. Jacqui is under a lot of strain due to her busy work schedule of performing music (playing the flute), teaching music, and raising three kids. Her high demand lifestyle is putting strain on their marriage so Merle takes it upon himself to fight for what they have by reminding her how it all began. He takes her back to where they fell in love in hopes of relighting the fire:)** _

_**###############################** _

_**Years Since Then...** _

_**PART 1** _

Merle sat in the front row as always with all three kids and looked up at her with heart eyes; she was still the only woman who could catch his eye.

Mia, Zoe, and Reggie all sat quietly and watched their mother with admiration.

Jacqui played the flute so beautifully, always had.

Life had been nonstop struggle, triumph, and progress and he still loved her exactly the same.

Jacqui went to university and studied music then became a music teacher and now she did both, performing and teaching.

Merle still worked as an electrician and together they had three amazing children.

Even with everything going so well, Merle could see that his wife was burnt out.

She was the kind of mother who was 100% engaged with her children and never let anything slip, but it was all wearing on her.

/

Back at home, Merle read to 8-year-old Mia before bed while Zoe and Reggie argued over who got to decide what to watch on TV.

"Come on, guys. Your mother is tired, quit your bickering!" Merle huffed from Mia's room.

"Sorry, Dad!" they answered in unison.

Merle thought twins would be the best of friends, but they bickered like cats and dogs most of the time, he hoped they'd grow out of it.

Merle finished up reading to Mia, and she was almost asleep when he kissed her goodnight.

"Love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you, Dad."

/

When the house was settled, Merle went to see if he could get some loving from his misses but she didn't look up for it when he found her laying on the bed.

"Everything's cleaned up," he said, hoping to get on her good side.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"You were amazing tonight," he smiled, coming to lay next to her.

"Thanks."

"Nothin' to say, love?" he teased.

"I'm tired, Merle."

"Sorry."

He didn't really know how to get her to smile lately, and it made him sad. Merle still remembered the day he met her and everything about that first summer; he missed it.

Life had been so carefree, but it was now years since then, and things had changed a little.

"Jacqui?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me like you did when we met?"

She turned to him, and he saw that he had screwed up asking her that.

"Of course I do! How could you ask me such a question?"

"I just...things feel different. I know how hard you work, and how tired you are but I miss you being happy...I miss you wanting to be close to me."

"If you know how tired I am then why are you trying to make me feel bad?" she asked, looking hurt.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad; I just thought maybe your feelings for me changed."

She got up then and locked herself in the bathroom for the next half hour to have a bath.

Merle looked up at the ceiling, and his mind drifted back to kissing her in the water that first time. She had never been kissed that way, and he could feel the tension inside her, and the desire...he wanted to make her feel that way again so badly.

When she came back into the bedroom, he had turned off the light and rolled over to give her space.

"I'm sorry, Merle...I'm just so exhausted these days."

He smiled and turned toward her, but he could feel it in the way she tensed up, he wasn't getting any closer.

Her sense of humor had been the first thing to go, and he couldn't get away with smacking her ass playfully anymore...she didn't find it funny.

/

Merle was desperate. He wanted his girl back, and he was going to desperate lengths for it now, enough was enough.

He called Theo the next morning after she left for work and the kids had gone to school; he didn't have to start that day until 10 am.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Theo asked when he picked up.

"I need your help with something."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"It's Jacqui. She's so stressed out lately, and things aren't so good."

"Is she OK?" Theo asked.

"I think she needs a break...I was wondering if you could come stay with the kids for the long weekend. I want to take her back to Gainesville."

"Gainesville?"

"I want to take her back to where we met and see if I can get her to like me again."

"She loves you, Merle."

"I know that, but things have gone a little chilly between us. She's so overburdened with kids and work and teaching; there's nothing left for us anymore."

"You got it. So you're leaving tonight?" Theo asked.

"As soon as she gets home from work I'm taking her away, it can't wait one more day."

"Ain't you the hopeless romantic," Theo chuckled.

"Your sister is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'm not about to lose her without a fight. I just need to remind her who we are together."

"I'll be there at 6 pm."

"Thanks, brother."

/

Jacqui walked in at 5 pm, and the kids were already in the know. Merle had explained to them only that he wanted to do something nice for their mother, so he was taking her away for the weekend. He left out the fact that part of him was terrified that maybe they'd lost the fire forever.

"Honey, I need to talk to you," he said, trying to contain his excitement.

"I need to get supper going."

"Don't worry about it, Theo is bringing pizza for the kids when he gets here."

"Theo's coming? Why?"

"Honey, just listen for a minute," he insisted, pulling her to the bedroom.

"Merle-"  
"I'm taking you away this weekend. I need to be alone with you."

"I have papers to grade this weekend," she began.

Merle frowned and just touched her face softly.

"Please, Jacqui...I feel like I'm losing you."

Apparently, Jacqui could see that it was serious because she agreed to go immediately. They packed a bag, kissed the children goodbye and hit the road as soon as Theo arrived.

**_PART 2_ **

To Jacqui's dismay, Merle insisted that they take his old motorcycle.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "There's hardly any room for our stuff."

"Trust me, babe. There's method to my madness," he smiled, packing up the bike with their few possessions.

He wanted her to feel the wind in her hair and to be reminded of the speed and the excitement. The way she squealed on the back of his bike that first time was something he'd never forget.

"Where are we going anyway?" she pleaded, she hated being in the dark.

"It's a surprise, just trust me."

The ride to Gainesville took a couple of hours, and soon she realized where they were headed and couldn't understand what he was thinking. Jacqui held on tight and looked up at the night sky, and there was the moon, just as always.

She remembered then, the excitement of riding with him back when it was forbidden, back when they were hiding their love.

Merle felt her tighten her grip around his waist and he felt hope.

They rode into town in the middle of the night, and he pulled up at the little B&B near the lake that he had called earlier.

"How long have you had this planned?" she asked as she took off her helmet.

"Since this morning."

"I've been hard to live with lately, haven't I?" she asked.

"No. You're like wonderwoman, Jacqui. All of our lives depend on you, and you're just stressed. I just want to remind you of some stuff."

She looked at him funny, and he led her into the old house that had been converted to a lakefront B&B.

"I remember this house," she said, walking up to the front desk where their key had been left in an envelope by the manager. He had explained that they'd be arriving late.

"I'm hoping you'll remember a bunch of stuff before this weekend is over."

/

Up in the room, Merle washed up in the bathroom in his boxers and she eyed him from the bed with a sly grin.

"What?" he asked when he caught her staring.

"You look good...I haven't taken the time to really look at you in a while."

Merle walked toward the bed and lay down next to her, taking her face in his hand.

"I still remember the first time we were together...the first time I touched you," he whispered. "We were so crazy to think it would work in the beginning."

"But it did work," she smiled. "We fought for it."

"I won't stop fighting for you...I'm nothing without you and the kids."

"Merle...make love to me."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Jacqui Blue."

Jacqui slid her hand down his hard body and pushed his boxers down, recalling the first time she'd ever seen him naked. It had been so scary but exciting the first times they were together, and she wouldn't trade those moments for anything. It had been so long since she'd thought of everything they'd been through just to be together in the beginning.

Merle unbuttoned her top and buried his face in her neck, tasting her skin and drawing sweet moans out of her.

"Meeting you made my whole life worth living," he said, looking down into her eyes.

"Stop it...you'll make me cry," she smiled.

He stripped her slow and gentle like the gift she was and kissed every inch of her from her face to her toes, following the map of her body. The smooth skin of her cheek, the valley of her collar bones, the soft plains of her belly and the lean, strong legs that always carried her home to him.

Jacquie relaxed completely into the soft quilt on the bed, and each kiss brought her back to the nervous and untouched girl she'd been, the one who was introduced to physical love by the very man she married. He had always been gentle and 100% devoted to her pleasure, and she took it for granted through the hustle and bustle of life how lucky she was to have him always there.

In all the years they'd been together he never so much as looked at another woman, and she knew she was the only one for him.

She needed his mouth where the heat was burning out of control so she opened her legs for him and he grinned up at her enthusiastically.

"I know what you want," he teased.

"I want it so bad, baby...I want all of you."

Merle traced the seam up her slit with his hot, wet tongue and she let her legs fall flat open against the bed. She was not the bashful kid she had been then, she was his woman and completely ready to be taken by him.

The fire of their love received the oxygen it needed, and the flames burned higher and higher.

"Oh fuck!" she whined, reaching down to grab a handful of his curls.

Merle sucked softly at her lips and teased her clit with the tip of his tongue till she was panting and writhing on the bed. He missed her need for him; it had been a good few months since she'd moaned this way.

"Make love to me, baby...please...I need you inside me," she exclaimed, and Merle knew he could die a happy man right there.

Jacqui was still his girl.

He moved over her and thrust into her with every inch of his rock hard love.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" she groaned, grabbing for his face to kiss him hard.

Merle fucked her out of her mind and professed his love and devotion to her till the damn broke, and she shuddered beneath him in a much-needed release.

/

Jacqui lay next to him as he slept an hour later, feeling blessed and exhausted. It was very late, and she didn't expect to be opening her eyes again until well past noon the next day.

**_PART 3_ **

"Honey...Jacqui Blue," he whispered, trying to get her to wake up.

It was already 1 pm, and he was starving for lunch. Merle had watched her for 2 hours, but he couldn't take it anymore, he was feeling faint with hunger.

"Baby," she smiled.

"Let's get some lunch," he pleaded. "I'm starved."

"The Collegiate Grill?" she winked.

"Oh yeah...I need me one of them milkshakes and something good and greasy for lunch."

"Is my man hungry?" she teased.

"Ravenous. Then I'm taking you swimming in the lake after lunch."

"This is the perfect trip down memory lane," Jacqui sighed.

"That lake is the first place I ever kissed you...just to keep that guy away from ya."

"Best kiss ever," she mused.

/

They ate lunch in the very diner where they first lay eyes on each other and she looked across the table at him like she was seeing him for the first time. Dale wasn't the owner of The Collegiate Grill anymore, he'd moved on to Florida to retire but he still kept in touch with Merle.

Jacqui's parents had moved to Atlanta a few years after they had, Merle's dad had drunk himself to death years before, and Daryl was married to Carol and still living in Gainesville.

"We can stop by and see Daryl and Carol tomorrow," she suggested. "They always come to visit us; I still haven't seen their place since they remodeled."

"It's been forever since we've come back here," he agreed. "But I think it's a trip we needed to take."

"You're so right," she smiled.

The milkshakes were still just as good as always and the food just as greasy, and they ate and talked like the old days were only minutes behind them.

"You remember the drive in?" he asked.

"That movie scared the hell outta me," she laughed. "I was trying so hard to be brave, but I was terrified."

"I distracted you as best I could," he winked.

"It worked like a charm."

/

They ended up at the beach later that afternoon, and he found that he still didn't like the water.

They often took the kids swimming, and he always stayed in the shallow end with Mia, who didn't like it either.

Having Jacqui in his arms again, right back in the same place, the same water and under the same old sky took him back to a simpler time.

He lifted her up into his arms and her perfect legs wrapped around his waist, just like that first time he kissed her.

There were people all around them, but it didn't feel that way to Jacqui. Merle was the only person she could acknowledge at the moment.

"Kiss me," she said, and he did just that.

Merle kissed her slow and sucked her bottom lips softly between his as he walked them over to the rocks where they used to hide.

"I'll never forget how hard I got pressing you to these rocks," he chuckled.

"The fire between us was out of control that summer, wasn't it?" she smiled.

"It still is, honey...I'm always gonna be that hot for you."

"I love you, Merle. Thank you for bringing me back here, I didn't even know how much I needed this."

"I needed you to remember what we had, how hard we had to fight for it and what we were starting to lose."

"Never, Merle. Not as long as I'm breathing will I ever let it get that far."

"I've been missing you, honey," he confessed.

"It's almost the end of the semester, and I'm going to cut my course load down...I need more time with you and the kids; I just thought I had to do it all."

"You don't have to do anything you're not happy with."

"I couldn't have picked a better man than you."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world that you did pick me, Jacqui Blue. You've made my life a fuckin' dream come true."

Merle kissed her softly, and those same drops of water glowed on her beautiful skin like diamonds. She was his girl again and no matter how many times it took, he would always pull her back into love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting this every other day or so, not once a week or anything like that:)
> 
> I understand that this is an odd pairing for a lot of readers but I loved writing this, the teen forbidden love thing was a total blast!
> 
> The bad boy and the preacher's daughter...le sigh! LOL
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this. Teagan XO  
> Special thanks to the lovely and talented BrownFoxx for her support. I love this ship, even if I'm the only one. lol 
> 
> P.S. ~ There are more Caryl and Merle stories coming (I'm writing a sequel to Thursday Night Safe Space) among other things so if this story isn't for you then there is more typical stuff coming soon:)


End file.
